


A Time With You Again

by Koda_Kitten



Series: Levi's Time Travel Series [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drama, F/M, Final Book, Grahpic Scenes, Kidnapping, Romance, Smut Chapters Included, Time Travel, Violence, multiple character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 61
Words: 76,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koda_Kitten/pseuds/Koda_Kitten
Summary: ▪Final Book▪《Levi x Reader》|Levi's Series|✦•······················•✦•······················•✦When Levi passes forward in time he is found naked and confused at the ruins of the Scouting Regiment headquarters.  His hunch was right when he assumed the love of his life would be there on their one year anniversary.(Y/N) who is shocked beyond words takes her lover to her mother's home where she had been currently staying. Things for them are easy, for now.Andrew Graham, the high school friend who wanted to be more than just friends with (Y/N) has taken a turn for the worst. When his life comes falling down after his father was arrested for money laundering he drowns out his worries and pain with women and alcohol.But when he finds out (Y/N) is with another man he'll do the craziest things to make sure no one else can have her. But as he slowly slips into insanity he doesn't realize he's about to hit rock bottom.✦•······················•✦•······················•✦{All rights go to their rightful owners. I do not own any of the Attack on Titan characters, art, music or clothing designs that may be shown throughout this book.}☆Updated: Every Thursday☆





	1. Real

_Previously on A Time Without You…_

~(Y/N)~

 

It was a letter from him.

Carefully I pull the envelope open. Once it was open I slowly pull the letter out and unfold it. I was shocked to see what was written inside let alone at the fact that it stayed intact for so long.

_(Y/N),_

_I don’t really know what to write..even with Hanji’s explanations I still have a difficult time understanding._

_As dumb as it sounds, I wish you were still here to help me better understand I miss-_

I stop reading when I hear a loud crash sound outside the room. Walking over to the door I reach for the knob and open it slowly. Stepping out I shine my light to the left finding nothing down that way. Then as I turn to the right I shine my light on someone who was stumbling through the rubble.

I go to shove the letter away when I turn it over. On the back, it read  _‘I’m coming for you.’_  Then looking up at the person before me I felt my heart stop.  _Could it be?_  I exit the room and cautiously make my way to the person in the rubble. When I got close enough I knew then, before I could say anything he looked up at me. He was completely naked. “(Y/N)?” is all Levi said before passing out.

As he fell to the ground, I rush to his aid in soft gasps and sobs as tears made their way out of my eyes. Completely in shock that he was even here. As I fell to my knees I rest his head on my lap, leaning down I place a kiss on his forehead. When my eyes opened again I look forward finding a bag not too far from him. I reach over and pull it closer.

I flip the flap over revealing the two books about time travel and a few other things. With a sigh, I lean back and remove my coat and cover Levi’s body. Wrapping an arm around him, I bring him closer to me. With my free hand, I quickly give myself a pinch to make sure I wasn’t dreaming.

To my relief, I wasn’t. He was here and in my arms. When I felt his body jerk slightly my grasp loosens, looking down at his face I watch his eyes slowly open. I sigh and smile down at him. With my free hand, I move a strand of hair from his face and wipe the smudge of dirt on his cheek. “Guess my hunch was right.” he mutters.

I wanted to kiss him, tell him how much I missed him, but before that could happen I needed to get him out of here and into some clean clothes. Standing up I grab his hands and help him up, then grab his bag, I begin to lead him out to the front and towards the car.

Along the way, he had gotten some strength and stopped using me as support. As we got outside he walks through the cold damp grass and up to the gate. Walking past him I go to the driver’s side of the car but don’t get in noticing he wasn’t there. Looking back towards the gate I saw him leaning on the gate on the other side looking at me.

“I’m not getting in that thing.” he says pointing at my car.

I let out a sigh and walk over to him. Grabbing his arm I tug him along. “It’s okay.” I say as I grab his hand once again. I led him over to the passenger side then stopped again to open the door. I wondered if I should tell him not to touch anything in case.

Deciding not to, I gently push him into the car, then hand him his bag. Shutting the door I quickly walk around to the driver’s side and get in. Shutting my door, I start up the car and turn to Levi. I lean over and grab his seat belt, quickly I buckle him in than myself before backing away from the gates.

Eventually, I turned the car and began driving back home. The car ride was silent as Levi sat there holding his bag and looking out the window. I had a lot of explaining to do with him, and showing him new things now that he was here. But most importantly how I was going to send him back was the real question. But I wasn’t going to worry about that right now.

The plan was to sneak him in, but only if my mother wasn’t still out with Milo. After driving across town, I finally pulled up into the driveway to my mother’s house. After switching to park I shut the car off and unbuckle myself then Levi.

Quickly getting out of the car, I rush around the front to the passengers' door. Opening the door Levi quickly slips out and looks at the house in slight awe. “This is a rather large house for just one person.” he says. Taking his hand I led him up the sidewalk and to the front door.

“This is my mother’s house. I’ll be moving out soon.” I tell him.

I open the door and pull him inside then went to shut the door again. With my hand on Levi’s back, I gently push him into my room. “Stay here.” I whisper in case my mother was home.

Shutting my door, I then turn and start walking down the short hallway, past the bathroom door and to the last door to my left. The door was opened just a crack and the room was dark. Sticking my head in I find the bed was empty thankfully. After searching the house I finally made my way back to my bedroom.

Opening the door I slip in and shut it again, when I looked up there I saw Levi standing, completely naked. His back was to me but he didn’t seem to react to hearing the door open. I had a full view of his ass, turning away I began to blush intensely. Then after a moment or two when realizing Levi wasn’t getting dressed I clear my throat.

He turns his head to me and smirks. With my pointer finger, I point to the bathroom door. “T-the bathroom is through that door if you want to shower.” I stutter nervously. It had been so long since I had seen a guy naked much less this guy.

Walking up to me, Levi’s eyes were locked on mine. “Join me.” he says. The moment the words left his mouth my heart began to pound more than it already was before. He wasn’t asking, so my answer wouldn’t matter either way. I was going to shower with him, and that’s probably not going to be the only thing we do tonight.

Shyly my lips crack up into a slight smirk, “We literally just reunited and you already wanna see me naked?” I ask.

He shrugs the right shoulder while still sporting a smirk. “I’ve waited long enough.” he says.

I planned to say okay, but before I got a chance to, Levi roughly pulled me into his arms. His eyes drifted down to my mouth then soon darted back up to my eyes. I bit my bottom lip as I felt his member press against my thigh. But looking into his eyes I was suddenly hit with another emotion other than lust. I missed him. I felt complete now that he was here and I still couldn’t believe it.

“God, I missed you.” I mutter breathlessly.

His right hand came up to my face, he moved my hair behind my ear, and his thumb gently caresses my cheek. “Likewise.” he says. Slowly he begins to lean into me, and our eyes begin to close as his lips gently brush against mine. Then tilting his head to the side Levi’s lips pressed into mine, the kiss was much needed and very passionate. I could really tell he had missed me too as I felt his muscles relax.

Instantly kissing him back I tilt my head to the side and hold him close. I got lost in his kiss so soon due to being deprived of his touch for so long. My hands slide up and rest right on his firm chest as Levi’s kiss grows softer until parting.

When we parted I shut my eyes tightly feeling tears threaten to escape my eyes. I quickly turn away to hide myself. My right hand was bent back holding his arm tightly while my left covered my eyes. “What’s wrong?” he asks, his hand gently grips my forearm.

I quickly shake my head and sniffle. “I-I’m sorry.” I croak.

His hands then reach for my me and wrap around my waist, he pulls me in and holds me from behind. Levi rests his head on my shoulder while I turn my head away from him, his lips press down at the top of my shoulder slowly traveling to the crook of my neck. “You’re happy right?” he asks.  _More than anything._

I quickly nod my head. “It’s just so hard to believe, you’re real… and here.” I whisper then slowly turn towards him. He bends down slightly to look me directly in the face while I wipe my tears.

“Come on, I’ll show just how real I am.” he whispers.

With his hand in mine, he begins to lead me into the bathroom but I stop abruptly and tug him back. Wrapping my arms around him I brought him back down and crash my lips into his fast, so fast he wasn’t expecting it. He continued to bend down, that’s when I felt his arms wrap around my waist and he lifts me up into his arms. Quickly I hook my legs around his waist so I wouldn’t fall, our lips still locked together in a heated passionate kiss. Levi carried me to the bathroom, and I was ready for him to show just how real this all was. 


	2. Surreal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to see sneak peeks for upcoming chapters for each book check out the link below to go to my blog.
> 
> https://kodakittensblog.weebly.com/

~The Next Morning~

 

~(Y/N)~

 

Laying on my side, I woke up feeling Levi’s arms tightening around me. Last night wasn’t a dream, it was all real. My body ached from last night’s activities, as my eyes slowly open, I felt Levi’s move a bit. “Good morning.” he whispers in my ear.

A shiver went down my spine feeling his breath against my skin. Turning my head I smile gently as he leans in to greet me with a morning kiss. Soon parting, his lips traveled back until he kissed the back of my shoulder. Clutching the blanket I go to sit up, holding the blanket over my chest I turn my head back finding Levi laying on his back looking over at me.

Gently slapping him on the chest I smile gently. “We should get ready, we gotta get you some clothes.” I tell him.

He sits up and nods. Standing up off the bed, I walk over to my closet and get dressed. Levi does the same in his older clothes, when we both were ready he and I walk out of my bedroom. Checking around we soon proceeded to the front door where we both quickly exited from. I ran over to the car and opened the passenger side for Levi.

Quickly he slips in and I shut the door again then walk around to the driver’s side. Getting in I start up the car and buckle us up, I put the car in reverse and back out of the driveway. I drove to the nearest mall.

I park the car and shut it off, we both get out and make our way inside. I hadn’t realized how crowded it was until we got inside. I would’ve grabbed Levi’s hand, but he wasn’t all into that kind of thing in public. So I held the bottom of his shirt gently as we made our way through the crowd. We went to Jack & Jones first and began looking, I let go of Levi’s shirt and begin to browse.

He too starts to look around. Grabbing some pants he walks up to me and starts looking at some shirts. I picked out nothing to complex, just some simple clothes. Handing him the clothes I start to push him towards the fitting room just to be sure I got him the right size. “Where are you pushing me?” he whispers.

“The fitting room, you put on those clothes and see if they fit.” I mutter back.

As we headed to the back I push open the door, I gently push him. Without warning, he turned to me and grabbed my wrist. “Come in here.” he mutters. I look around and to my left, the worker was standing at the doorway.

“I can’t, but I’ll be right outside the door.” I tell him.

Levi then looks at the worker then back at me. “I’m not gonna do anything.” he says.

I nod my head. “I know, but-” He tugs me and shuts the door. Locking it I turn to him and roll my eyes and watch as he starts to change into the clothes I picked out. It was weird seeing him in such futuristic clothing, I was so used to seeing the cravat and uniform.

Thankfully the clothes did fit but he chose the ones he liked and we moved on to pick out some undergarments for him and a few other things he’d need. In the main part of the mall, we walked past a lingerie shop and I kept walking.

But when I turned to say something to him, I find he wasn’t there. Looking back I found him looking through the window at a set. Rolling my eyes I rush back over and grab his arm. “I was looking at something.” he says.

I shook my head and quickly walked away. “Yeah, not happening.” I say.

 

~Time Skip~

 

After spending a few hours roaming around and shopping, we both decided we’d grab lunch. At the cafeteria section of the mall, we stood on the other side of the counter ordering drink at Starbucks.

When we got our drinks we moved on and grabbed something small before heading to a table to eat. Levi looks around and on the table next to use was some trash causing him to cringe. “God, doesn’t anyone know how to pick up their shit?” he asks.

Watching as he leaned over to pick up the trash, he stood up and look around seeming to find a bin to throw it in. While he did that I watched him contently, it all felt surreal and I knew that I couldn’t put off asking what he was doing here, I had a pretty good idea. But I needed to know if Hanji even knew if he was here.

After Levi came back to the table he sat down with a sigh. “Okay, we need to talk.” I say as I lean on the table.

As he takes another bite of his food, he glances up and looks at me then nods. “Does Hanji know you’re here?” I ask first.

He nods his head immediately. “I told her the moment you left that I was going to travel forward.” he says.

“And why exactly? I mean I can guess but I’d rather hear you say it-

“For you… obviously. I was done losing people, so I came to get you and convince you to come back with me.” he says.

I sigh and lean back in my chair. “Is it even possible now? I mean for me? I know you can if you have the right supplies.” I wonder.

He smirks. “And here I thought I’d have to put up a fight with you… What changed your mind?” he asks.

I shrug my shoulders and drink my ice tea. “I’m not exactly saying yes. Even if I did go back, it could potentially mess things up.” I say.

He nods and leans over the table to whisper to me. “It’s worth the risk though isn’t it?” he asks.

I bit my bottom lip, he was right and it’s not like I had anyone special around here. Sure I had my mother and Desiree… and Dutchess. But they’d all be just fine without me around, and all the bad memories would be gone… basically, any memories I had from this time would be gone and all I’d have were the memories with Levi. “Well, we’ve got time to think this over… but in the meantime I do want to find a spot- just in case we do decide to go through with it- I’m not saying we will, but just in case.” I ramble on.

He nods and leans back in his chair while sipping at his drink. “This is disgusting.” he mutters while cringing at the tea. Smiling over at him I look down at my small paper plate and continue eating my food. At least for now, I want to enjoy his company… then I’ll decide.

“So, where else are we gonna go today?” he asks.

That’s when he reminded me of something. “Oh-” I stop and look down at my wristwatch. “Well, I’m gonna have to go and sign for one of the places I’m going to rent. I have to be there in half an hour.” I say.

We spent a while longer eating then hit the road onto the next thing I had to do today. I know my mother would be home and would have to explain myself, and that was one conversation I wasn’t ready for. 


	3. I Made My Choice

~(Y/N)~

 

Days passed as I snuck Levi back and forth throughout the house. But thankfully my mother and step-dad began going back to work after their rather long honeymoon at home. Today would be the last few hours I spent in my mother’s house before moving into my rental with Levi.

That morning before class I let out a sigh when I felt arms cage around my chest trapping me in. I smile to myself and rest my head on Levi’s forearm under my head. His lips then brushed softly against the back of my neck, his chest pressed into my back keeping me warm. “Morning.” he whispers in my ear, his voice sounding raspy.

I turn my head up to look back at him. “Morning.” I say before being greeted with a soft kiss. He pulls me in closer holding me tight. “Mmm, I have to get up.” I say after pulling away briefly only to have him jerk me back down to peck my lips once more.

“No, stay with me.” he mutters.

I smile against his lips and peck them one last time before breaking free of his grasp. “I have school today.” I say I begin dressing into my casual clothes and steal one of Levi’s button ups that I got him.

“Yeah, well I’m still your Captain. And I order you to stay in bed with me all day.” he says, crawling out of bed he stands up before me completely naked from last night’s activities. I smirk at him softly finding his words amusing.

“Not in this time Captain.” I say as I lean down slightly to slip on my shoes. Then, Levi pushes at my shoulders making me stand up straight. Both of his hands pinch at the top button as he looks to me, he begins to unbutton the shirt I had just put on rather slowly.

“Fuck time.” he says.

I was ready to give in and go back to bed with him, but a little voice in my head told me I couldn’t afford to miss another class. I was already behind as it is because I decided not to do any of my assignments over break. I grab his hands stopping him and I smile weakly. “It’s only one class, I’ll be gone for a couple of hours. If you get bored…” I stop and raise both my right hand and left signaling to him that he knew what to do to pass the time.

Crossing his arms he now looked annoyed. Levi rolls his eyes and averts his annoyed gaze behind me. “It’s not the same, better your hands than mine.” he says, the right side of his mouth cracked up into a smirk. I drop both hands and turn away from him.

“I promise I’ll be back soon. And to make it up to you I’ll make your favorite tea, just the way you like it.” I say.

His expression softens as I begin to head for the door only to have him grab my wrist. Turning back I was then greeted by his lips meeting mine gently. I pull away and smile gently and slip out of the room and shut the door leaving him in there.

 

~Levi~

 

I went back and laid on the bed, I didn’t even bother dressing knowing that once (Y/N) got back that we’d just be going at it again, hoping this time she wouldn’t have to leave me.  _Why does she have to go to this place… college? Anyway?_

Now that I was finally here, all I wanted to do was take (Y/N) back with me, I didn’t see a reason to stay and I could tell she didn’t want to be here like she thought she did.  _How long will we be here? Hopefully not long enough for my memories to diminish._

I was slightly spooked by the white feline who jumped on my stomach. The furry beast was rather friendly to me since my arrival… Duchess, I believe her name was. She purrs softly as she needs at my chest allowing her vile nails to sink into my skin. I wince at the slight sting and nearly push her off when she came and nuzzled her head against my chin.

With a huff, I sit up causing the cat to jump off of me and the bed onto the carpet floor. As I looked around the room I wondered if this was the home (Y/N) grew up in… with that horrid man of a father she had. And her mother, I wanted to know if she looked like her mother, and question why she never kept in contact with her only child. But I couldn’t do that, not without having questions pointed back at me and I knew I wouldn’t be able to answer them.

 

~Time Skip~

 

I awoke to the soft creaks of the bedroom door opening, fearing it would be the mother I jump up to my knees on the bed and turn to the door. Thankfully it was only (Y/N) coming back from  _college._  I sit up and point to the bed. “Get over here, that’s an order.” I say in a slightly annoyed tone.

I watch her smirk and walk over to the bed, leaning down she kisses me on the lips, I grab her shoulder to pull her down but she slaps her hand down on top of mine. “We gotta get the stuff to the car.” she says.

I groan softly and roll my eyes. I spent a whole year without her all I wanted to  _do_ was her and get back to where we left off. Standing up off the bed I begin to get dressed and gather all of my new clothing and bag that were neatly tucked in the corner of the room from my cleaning sprees. (Y/N) grabbed her bag and cat as we headed for the door.

Finally, we wouldn’t have to sneak around. Her and I both headed out to her  _car_ and placed the belongings in the back. Walking up to the passenger seat I slowly open the door and slip in. This contraption called a  _car_ was still very much new to me but I had learned rather quickly how to buckle myself in.

When she got in I turned to her and sigh watching her buckle herself in and start the  _car._  She moved the lever thing between us back to the letter ‘R’ and the car began to back up onto the main road before turning to the left slightly. Slowly she starts to drive away from the house that belonged to her mother and we were off to move into our new home for who knows how long.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

By the time we got to the condo, it was already lunchtime. Levi assisted me in getting the rest of our things into the place. Walking into the space I looked around at my furniture and sigh, Levi walks in passed me and falls onto the couch. Walking over I fall on top of him and smirk softly.

“Answer this.” he says.

I look up at him with a curious look. “When are we going back?” he asks.

The question I was unsure of. I wanted to go with him, I was just unsure how the both of us would get there… together. “Soon hopefully, I was thinking we’d devise a plan because I don’t know if we can even possibly travel together, or even bring my cat with us because I am not leaving her here.” I tell him.

He looks over at Duchess who was sitting on the table looking at us. “That’s why we have the books Hanji saved.” he says. He sits up and I fall off his chest and partially into his lap. He leans over the armrest and grabs the bag before placing it between him and me.

“How is Hanji?” I ask since returning I didn’t bother researching on them, I was too afraid I’d see someone I cared about dead.

“She lost an eye and is commander now.” he answers without looking at me, his facial expression seemed a bit traumatized and I wouldn’t be surprised with how bad things got after I left.

“Why? What happened?” I ask.

He looks over at me and his face grew dark and pained. “Erwin and a new group of soldiers went up against the beast titan, in order for me to get close enough to get to him… Erwin and many others sacrificed their lives so I could take him down, but he got away. And Erwin died because I made a choice.” he says.

“How are the others? Eren? Mikasa?” I ask.

He nods. “They’re fine, we made it to the basement and found somethings, but it’s better if you come back with me and see them for yourself.” he tells me.

Then something else came to mind as we talked about going back. Something I hadn’t really thought about before now that he was here, I didn’t think I’d have to worry but… what if things between me and him don’t work out as we thought? I mean things are great now but…

“I do want to go back, but, I also have to consider what’ll happen if things between you and me go downhill.” I say.

He looks at me in disbelief that the thought would even cross my mind. I wish it hadn’t. “Where is this coming from? You know how I feel, why second guess it?” he asks.

I shrug my shoulders in response, I had to be cautious. “Look, things are great right now. I don’t wanna screw that up. But you and I, we’re not married or anything like that so, if something were to happen to you or me what’s going to happen? And I’m not even saying if we ended up breaking up or something- which is something to include. You know the risks of being together in a time where titans are a threat.” I explain.

Levi grabs my hand as if to reassure me. “I know the risks, I’ve told you before that I was willing to look past all of that. Do you wanna get married? We’ll get married. What’s mine is yours, and what’s yours is mine. I made my choice a year ago, and I’m not regretting it.” he says.

His words filled my heart, I smile sweetly to him and temporarily pushed the doubts and worries back into my head and locked them down for the time being. I made my choice too, he was all I wanted and I had him. “Can we at least stay a while longer? You got to show me your world in your time, now I wanna show you my world in my time.” I say.

Leaning down he kisses my lips softly. “Yes.” 


	4. Toaster

~(Y/N)~

 

I sigh softly as I slowly awoke from a deep sleep. With my eyes still closed I patted on Levi’s side of the bed to see if he was still beside me, but no, he wasn’t. Sniffing softly I laid there still until I jolted up slightly… there was a burning smell. Worried I jump out of bed and rush into the living and kitchen space.

Seeing past the living room in the kitchen I saw Levi attempting to pull out toast that hadn’t come out yet, I then noticed he had a butter knife in his hands and I took off towards him. “What are you doing? Are you trying to burn yourself!” I say as I rush over to his side.

Taking the toaster out of his hand, I turn the dial back down causing the toast to pop up. “Your damn thing is broken-”

“No, you just have to turn the dial back down to zero, and you don’t turn it all the way to the right otherwise you get this- and you don't use things to get it out- you'll electrocute yourself.” I explain, I take the knife from his hand and set it on the counter.

Pulling out the two burnt pieces of toast I toss them knowing Levi wouldn’t eat that. I begin to wave my hands around to clear the smoke as best I could. Turning back to Levi he seemed to be sulking, my shoulders slump and I step in front of him. Taking his hands in mine I looked at his fingertips which were red, when I touched them he flinched gently.

I gently pull him over to the fridge where I pulled out an ice pack. “Please be more careful. I don’t wanna burn this place down.” I tell him, grabbing his hands I kiss at his knuckles before dabbing the cold ice pack on the inside of his fingers.

He didn’t look at me, only his slightly burnt fingers I then had him hold the ice pack in place. Letting out another sigh I turn away and grab a teacup, I decided I’d make him tea and toast for him.  _Note to self, don’t leave Levi alone with the toaster._

I knew that he was unsure of what to do here, with all this new technology. Once I poured the hot water into the cup with the teabag I turn while stirring the ingredients together then hand it off to Levi. He quickly takes it into his hand and carefully sips from the cup before setting it aside.

I decided I’d make him his toast today, with my back to him I place to pieces of bread in the toaster and twist the dial slightly to the right. I could feel Levi’s eyes on me, I glance back proving my assumptions. Pulling a plate in front of me I wait for the toaster to stop, and when it did the sudden pop sound started Levi due to the sound of his rattling cup and hiss in pain.

I turn back finding he spilled his tea all over him. I try to hold back my laughter as I go up to him and grab a paper towel. I dap at his shirt hoping it wouldn’t stain. Glancing up again I found his eyes piercing down at me. “You don’t have class today right?” he asks.

I shook my head. “It’s Saturday, I don’t have school today or tomorrow.” I tell him. Nodding he then pushed me back and pull his white t-shirt over his head revealing his chiseled chest and abdomen.

Before I knew it his hand fell on my waist and pulled me in rather roughly. His lips crashed into mine hard, without warning he spun us both around and lifted me up then set me down on top of the counter where we continued the heated makeout session.

We seemed to be doing a lot of that since he arrived, sex, kissing. Soon it was not going to do it for us anymore, it would no longer be special… or so I thought. Pulling away I place both hands on his mouth and pant softly. “Why’d you stop me?” he asks.

“Because… we need to pace ourselves, Levi.” I say.

Levi rolls his eyes thinking I was being ridiculous. Slowly I take my hands off his mouth and he crosses his arms. “I’m serious Levi, I love you and all but a relationship isn’t just about sex and making out.” I tell him.

“You don’t think I don’t know that? But it’s kind of expected when you... You know… miss someone.” he says, his voice trailed off into almost a whisper towards the end signaling his embarrassment from admitting he missed me.

Cupping his face in my hands I slightly squish his cheeks together as he frowned at me for denying him. “I missed you too. I just want us to be careful okay?” I ask.

Levi then grabs both of my wrists and pulls my hands off of his face. Yanking my arms forward he caused me to jolt forward slightly. He kisses me on the lips, this time it was much softer and more meaningful, easing into his arms I wrap my arms around his neck and lean into him.

 

~Levi~

 

(Y/N) went to shower while I sat in the living room with her pet who was currently sitting on my lap purring. I wondered what must’ve happened while we were separated. Since reuniting we had been having a helluva lot of sex but she still seemed different.

She wasn’t fighting with me like she used to, it was one of the reasons I started liking her. I liked fighting with her because she looked cute when she got angry. And just mainly seemed kind of distant. With a sigh, I look down at the white cat and scratch behind its ears as she looked up at me with her sapphire blue eyes.

I shook my head thinking that I was just over thinking things. She was never one to really openly share her feelings, she was like me in a way although I had always been able to openly share how I felt with her. My mind soon comes to a blank when I hear the shower stop, minutes pass by and she soon comes out of the bedroom looking all dressed up and bubbly.

Coming up behind me she kissed me on the cheek. “I’m off to the grocery store, you wanna join?” she asks.

I turn to her and shook my head. “Not this time, I wanna see what’s on the box thing here.” I say pointing at the black box.

“You mean the TV?” she asks.

I roll my eyes and nod my head. “Yes, that.” I answer. Smiling she took the long stick thing with buttons on it and handed it to me.

“This red button turns it on, then this controls the volume, then that changes the channel.” she explains.

_Channel? What the fuck is that?_  I press the red button then look at the TV, nothing happens. “It’s not working.” I tell her, that’s when she took my hand and turned my wrist so the stick pointed at the TV.

“Try again.” she says. I do as told and the box lights up showing words for a couple of seconds before there were people on the screen talking. (Y/N) kisses my cheek again before leaving while I had fun flipping through  _channels_.


	5. Makes Sense

~Levi~

 

As I pressed the button on the stick that changed the channels I flipped through countless ones. Currently, I stopped on a channel that had two people kissing in the rain. The man picked the girl up then it changes to them walking through the front door still with lips attached. Right away after entering the man pressed the woman against the wall, it seemed her hands were above her head.

Then not a moment later they went over to another wall and the two start undressing. That's when they start making their way upstairs partially naked and wet.  _What the fuck is this?_  After laying the woman on the bed the man took off what seemed to be a pair of pantyhose before hovering over her and kissing her once more.

It was soon a montage of them making out. That's when I was flipped to the next channel which was now a children's show. On the screen was a girl with a blue monkey speaking English with another language here and there. They were counting due to numbers showing up on the screen.  _What kid would watch this?_

I didn't bother changing it and decided to see what this show was all about. I was getting a little annoyed by the main character asking where a certain thing was multiple times when it was right in front of her fucking face.  _I would never show my kid this... this is so fucking stupid._   _My kid._  That's when I looked back at the front door and thought back to a few nights before.

 

~Flashback~

 

"I do want to go back, but, I also have to consider what'll happen if things between you and me go downhill." (Y/N) says.

He looks at me in disbelief that the thought would even cross my mind. I wish it hadn't. "Where is this coming from? You know how I feel, why second guess it?" I ask.

She shrugs her shoulders in response. "Look, things are great right now. I don't wanna screw that up. But you and I, we're not married or anything like that so, if something were to happen to you or me what's going to happen? And I'm not even saying if we ended up breaking up or something- which is something to include. You know the risks of being together in a time where titans are a threat." she explains.

I grab her hands. "I know the risks, I've told you before that I was willing to look past all of that. Do you wanna get married? We'll get married. What's mine is yours, and what's yours is mine. I made my choice a year ago, and I'm not regretting it." I say.

 

~Flashback Over~

 

To think I asked her to marry me, well sort of. The thing was I didn't have a ring, nor the money to get a ring not that we needed one. But as I thought more about this the more it seemed to make sense for us to marry.

I loved her, and she loved me, I could see myself growing old with her if war didn't kill me first. And I hoped she felt the same, and to think if she was with me, I wouldn't mind having a brat or two. Brat's I'd teach how to survive. Of course, I shouldn't think about little brats right now, we weren't married yet so springing the idea of having a baby was a little too sudden.

All I knew was that I'd be the best father I could possibly be, to make sure my kids didn't have the same childhood I had or (Y/N) for that matter. As I sat there watching this crappy kids thing, I thought more about the future and all the possibilities there would be. That is if we ever get out of here.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

I left the store when my mom decided to call me. Sitting in my parked car I answer the phone, "Hey mom." I answer.

"Hey honey, how's the new place? Get all settled?" she asks.

"Yeah, still have a few boxes to unpack." I answer.

"Good, I was wondering if Milo and I could come over for dinner sometime, to celebrate moving into a new place." she suggests.

I was hesitant, she didn't know about Levi and just thinking about the two meeting got me excited and a little nervous. "...Sure, mom, I'll just have to check my work schedule and what not, but I'll let you know." I tell her.

I hear my mother laugh on the other end. "Alrighty, love you." she says.

"Love you too...Oh! And have you heard anything from Andrew?" I ask I wanted to know because it had been almost a week since hearing from him and I wondered if he ended up going on some bender or something, although I was upset with him, it didn't stop me from being kind to an old friend.  _God, I hate caring so much._

"Haven't you seen the news? Andrew's father was arrested for money laundering." my mother explains.

"What?" I ask in shock.

"Yeah, apparently they lost the business, I don't know where Andrew is but I don't think he's in a good place right now." my mom says.

_Well clearly._  "Okay... well I'll call you later." I say.

With that I hung up and shoved my phone in my pocket, starting the car I pull out of the parking spot and begin to drive home.  _I guess Andrew's life really went to shit after I left._ Still, though, I didn't want any part of his drama now that Levi was back all I wanted to do was prepare to leave with Levi knowing I won't be returning. It was sad since I had just started having a good relationship with my mother and stepfather. I wanted to spend a little more time with them before I go because they'll probably forget me.   


	6. Family, Forever

~(Y/N)~

 

I knew I couldn't avoid it, since getting on good terms with my mother, it was inevitable that we'd see each other again in the near future. And if it wasn't for last week then Levi wouldn't have to worry about going with me.

 

~Flashback~

 

Levi and I were at the grocery store picking up a few things to make for dinner. As Levi handled the cart I stood beside him picking a few things off the shelves. We turned down an aisle with alcohol and Levi looked at the shelves before picking something and putting it in the cart. I didn't mind since it would be something he could try. The next aisle over there were coffee and teas.

I knew then I'd be leaving with quite a few sets of tea for him. As we came up to the tea Levi grabbed two boxes and examined them to see which was better. While he did that I took over on the cart and headed up a little further, but not far enough to where he wouldn't be able to find me.

"(Y/N)?" I hear a familiar voice call. Right in front of me, my mother stood at the other end of the car smiling while holding a basket filled with foods.

"Hey, mom, what brings you-

I was interrupted when Levi dropped a couple boxes in the cart and stood next to me with arms crossed. "Oh, who's this honey?" she asks.

"He's me fr-

"I'm her lover." Levi interrupts.

Quickly I purse my lips together and turn my head the other way. "Oh... lovely- she hasn't really mentioned you." my mother says.

I turn back to look at her with a slight smile. "Yeah- I was gonna tell you but uh... we've been kinda busy." I tell her.

My mother smiles softly and nods. "Well, now that I know. Milo and I were planning for you to come have dinner with us sometime. Your boyfriend is invited too, it'll give us a chance to get to know him." She says.

_Oh lovely._  "Sure thing mom. Just text me later. Levi and I were headed to check out." I say as I start to push the cart, and pull Levi along with me at the same time past my mother. I had to get out of there before he could say any more.

 

~Flashback Over~

 

I paced back and forth in the bedroom while Levi sat on the bed watching me quietly. I was in a formal dark red dress barefoot panicking.  _What if he says the wrong thing? Brings up old time when he was my captain... so much could go wrong._

My thoughts stopped when Levi grabbed my hands. I looked down at him curiously wondering what he needed. "Everything is gonna be fine. Stop worrying, it's just dinner." he reassures me.

I then knelt before him, resting my hands on his laps. "What if she asks where you're from? You can't say Wall Rose, because it's all ruins now. You can mention anything about your time."

"If they ask, I can say that I was named after my many great grandfather Levi Ackerman, they'll believe that. And as for where I'm from, I'll just say I was born here, this is within where Wall Rose once was." he says.

I sigh softly and rest my head on his lap. "You're right, I'm just nervous. They'll be suspicious for sure that I moved in with someone I've only technically been dating about a week." I tell him.

Levi simply rolls his eyes at the comment. "That time apart counts, because I didn't court anyone else while you were away." he says.

I stand up and look at him. "Neither did I but you have to understand I didn't expect to see you again. Although I thought about how we'd see each other again countless times. I didn't think it'd actually happen.... I thought you would've eventually moved on and married someone else." I say mutter at the end.

Then, Levi stands up off the bed and grabs both of my arms. "There was no way in hell I was gonna move on. I don't know how many times I have to tell you- you're the only one I want, I made up my mind the moment you and I started connecting. It was either you or I'd die alone." he tells me. I bit my bottom lip while my heart seemed to melt at his sweet words. My lips crack up into a smile before he brought me into his arms. We stood like that for only a moment before he pushed me away. "Alright, get your shoes on, we'll be late if you don't hurry." he says as he walks away from me.

Smiling at him as we walked away I soon follow him and grab a pair of flats on my way out of the bedroom. On the way to the front door, I grab my bag and coat then hook my arm with Levi's as we walk out the door and outside.

 

~Time Skip~

 

 

The four of us sat at the table silently eating the food my mother made for us. Levi sat beside me while Milo and my mother sat beside each other on the opposite side of the table. As I place another piece of food in my mouth my mother looks up and smiles at Levi. "So, how did you two meet?" she asks.

While chewing I smile softly and glance over at Levi who was just about to put some food in his mouth. "We uh.."

"We ran into each other." I interrupt. "It was after my shift at the antique store and we just bumped into each other." I tell her.

My mother smiles and nods. "Do your parents live in town Levi?" Milo asks.

My smile drops and I look down at my plate. "...No... uh they passed away when I was a child." he answers. I glance over at him, his expression hadn't changed, but he was telling the truth, somewhat. There were no records of his father, and his mother died of disease, unfortunately.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." my mother says softly.

My mother then points at me. "(Y/N) lost her father a little over a year ago." she mentions.

I tense up hearing my mother talk about dad. It seemed like he died forever ago. Levi glances over at me in worry before placing his hand on my shoulder gently to comfort me as I grew slightly anxious.  _The last time her and I spoke of my father, we fought._  "Ah, it seems she must've told you all he's done." my mother then says.

Levi nods and picks at his food. "Terrible really. For her to suffer as long as she did." Levi said, his words made my mother become uneasy, as her eyes darted down at her food. It was like Levi was unintentionally saying it was partially my mother's fault for not checking in.

The room fell silent as we continued to eat and drink, that was up until I looked over at Milo. "How's work? I've heard some people are getting laid off."

"Yes, the boss is losing money fast. Rumors have been spreading since Mr. Graham got sacked for laundering money, that other business owners have been getting caught laundering. So, I wouldn't be surprised if I lose my job here soon... best start lookin' for a new job." he says.

"You mean Andrew's dad was caught laundering money?" I ask.

The two of them nod their heads. "It's been all over the news recently. He's on bail but basically lost all of his finances and business. No one knows where Andrew is these days- I sure hope the boy is doin' okay." Milo explains.

_I hadn't known, but then again neither one of us made any sort of effort to contact each other, not since the last time we saw each other._

"Who's Andrew?" Levi asks.

_How I really hoped he wouldn't wonder._  I let out a brief sigh before turning to him. "High school friend... we reconnected a few months back... until... you know what I'll explain later, it's really a long story." I tell him.

Levi's calm, stoic expression turn to curiousness before nodding slowly. "Anyone up for dessert?" my mother asks as she suddenly gets up out of the seat.

Both Levi and I shook our heads, sitting there I watched as Levi took my plate and stood up. He steps around the table then walks over to my mother where he stood beside her and helped her clean the dishes. I sat back and watched the two while smiling softly.  _It sure is nice having Levi meet my family- and here I thought something would go wrong._

For a moment I imagined what life would be like if Levi and I stayed in this time, I knew soon we'd be leaving to go back... and for some reason, I was afraid to leave. I was happy that I was getting along with my stepdad and mother, it was almost to the point where I wanted them in my life more, and I knew that once I go back, my memories of them would cease to exist.

As Levi came to my side his lips pressed into my cheek. "I'm ready to go when you are." he whispers in my ear. Smiling I nod my head and get up while grabbing my coat from the back of the chair. "Thanks for having us over Ma, Levi and I are headed home." I tell her.

My mother turns over and pauses her dishwashing. "So soon?" I ask.

Nodding I step past the table and over to her, quickly I hug her goodbye. "Yeah, I have to be at class early tomorrow for an exam." I tell her.

She smiles and nods in understanding. "Alright, I'll call you later. It was nice meeting you Levi." she says looking past me now. I turn to find Levi waving back with his lips pursed together.

"Likewise Mrs. Peters." he says.

My mother smiles and waves her hand. "Oh please, call me Katherine." she says, quickly I walk over to Levi and hook my arm with his after saying goodbye to Milo. With that, he and I headed home for the evening. And I knew once we were home he'd ask again about Andrew.

 

~Time Skip~

 

Lying in bed next to Levi with the bedside lamps on, I watched as he read a book he found off of one of my shelves.  _Thank god I turned in all the historical books of the scouts and such._  Laying on my side I rested my head on my propped up hand and looked at him. After some time, he finally grew tired of reading and shut the book, he then laid on his side too facing me.

"So, you wanna tell me now who Andrew is?" he asks.  _Bingo._  I smirk softly as I turn to lay flat on my back, looking up at the ceiling I sigh softly knowing there was no way out of this.

With my hands on my stomach, I felt a pit in my throat like I was about to cry or something from all the memories of Andrew I had that I didn't want. "Well... he was my best friend throughout middle school and high school... a few weeks after I came back he came home to see me and well... I didn't remember him then because I suffered from short term amnesia. Anyway a few months back he ended up moving into the last building I was living in and... he was becoming really obsessed with me and well..." I stop as the memories flooded back into what happened just a few weeks ago.

"Well?" Levi asks.

"He and I went to Scotland for a little bit since I was on break a few weeks ago. We were constantly fighting then my former friend Lizzi came  and we started fighting- then he and I kissed..." I say at the end.

I felt Levi's body tense up. "I see." he says.

I turn and look at him, his face grew dark. "I know that isn't something you wanted to hear. And after it happened I hated myself for it- I told him never to do it again. Seriously right after I bawled my eyes out because I didn't want him... I wanted you." I say muttering at the end.

His expression softened but only slightly. I knew I couldn't lie to him, so I didn't bother trying to. "Then a few days before we planned to come home he kissed me again- I was so angry with him. So angry that I packed my things and left him in Scotland." I finish.

Levi seemed a little more at ease knowing. "And you have no feelings for him whatsoever?" he asks to make sure. I quickly shook my head, I didn't have feelings for Andrew whatsoever, I couldn't even consider him as my friend.

"I was too embarrassed to say this before but... the whole time we were apart. I was empty. For that whole year, all I wanted was to be with you again. I couldn't imagine my life with anyone else. I didn't want to kiss anyone else or even try to move on." I stop and sit up while my eyes looked down at my hands as I twiddled my thumbs. "I felt so out of place, and not myself, even Lizzi noticed how I had changed. I guess you really did a number on me." I mutter at the end.

I felt his eyes boring into the side of my head. I guess he had to process my words, for I had a lot on my mind that I needed to share with him. And instead of saying anything to me, he shifts upwards sitting up now right beside me on the bed. His left arm supported him while his free hand hooked under my chin forcing me to look at him.

As my eyes fell onto him, I found his expression no longer dark with worry or anger from telling him how Andrew was obsessively in love with me. Instead, it was the same look he once gave me the night I told him that I loved him. His expression was happy mixed with a bit of shock, he begins to lean into me as our eyes slowly begin to close preparing for the actions that would take place in the bed.

Softly his lips brush against mine, his kiss was soft almost like feathers brushing against my lips, a small peck before closing in further to a more passionately deep kiss. The hand that was once positioned under my chin was now at my thigh squeezing softly. My hands clutched one of the very many shirts I bought for him, they would soon drift down to the bottom of his t-shirt. Hooking my fingers onto the seams at the bottom of his shirt I begin to push his shirt up.

When it reached up to his neck we momentarily paused on the kissing, I release his shirt allowing Levi to pull it off himself. He grabs the back of his collar and proceeds to pull it off revealing his chiseled chest and abdomen. Before I knew it his lips attacked mine once more much harder than before, his arms wrapped around the bottom of my waist pulling my hips forward making me sit on his lap as he was now sitting with his legs crossed by the foot of the bed.

My arms wrap around his neck while my fings run through the back of his hair feeling the buzzed part of his undercut. It didn't take long for each article of clothing to reach the floor as we carried on with our passionate actions that would continue on until morning. But when the sunlight peeked through the shades, we both eventually passed out in each other's arms. Like moments before, I knew that Levi was the only one I wanted to share my life with. Forever.


	7. Safe

~(Y/N)~

 

This was the last place I wanted to be. But with the house lying vacant with belongings still inside. I knew there were a few things worth looking for. My mother had sent me here so I could find something dad took from her.

I had thought people would've gotten rid of everything and new people would've moved in. But who would want to move in? It was in a bad part of the city. A few of the homes already around the neighborhood laid empty.

To my right my lover Levi stood looking the place up and down. With a sigh, I press on towards the front door, when I reached it, I stopped. I know that behind this door I would no longer get hurt, that the thing I came home too was gone now. But still being here, remember all that had happened here, was tough. "Maybe we can come back another day. Your mom can come get the damn thing herself." Levi says.

I knew Levi was worried I might have a break down in here, I was going to try my hardest not to. I pivot my head to the side to glance back at him. "I'd rather get it done with. Now get over here- or are you afraid dust will get on you?" I tease.

He flashes an unamused glare my way before huffing softly. Slowly he makes his way up to me and stands behind me. The door was unlocked as usual- not that it was really the safest option. Pushing the door inward I look into the dark, rather messy living room.  _I guess after I left he really made a mess of things._  To my right were the stairs, the same stairs I would run up occasionally to get away from my abusive father only to fail and enter a horrid beating or get tossed into the closet by the kitchen.

"So, this is the house you grew up in before your mom left you?" Levi asks as he cautiously makes his way through the living room.

I shook my head. "No, that house is the house my mom is currently living in. This is the house my father and I moved into after my mother came back and kicked us out." I explain.

"Tch, some mother." he mutters.

I shrug my shoulders as I start making my way to the kitchen. To my right again was a narrow hallway that led to a bathroom and on the left wall was a closet. Walking over to it I open it and bend down to my knees. I hid a lot of things in here, I wouldn't be surprised if what my mother was looking for was in here.

Sifting through the shoes at the bottom I pulled out a small wooden box. Levi soon caught up and watched as I flipped the top open revealing a few different items. I pulled out the USB drive and held it up. "That's what she's looking for? What is it?" he asks.

"It's a USB drive, it contains her wedding photos with my dad." I say as I close the box and toss it back into the closet.

"How'd you know it'd be in there?" he then asks me.

As I shut the door I look to him. "I spent a lot of time in there. Plus my dad wasn't the one to take it. It was the only thing I had left of my mother." I explain.

He looks at me slightly confused but he soon connected the dots. "Your dad locked you in there?" he asks, his face contorted in slight disgust. I looked away from him and back at the closet door. I spent a good portion of my time in that closet, hiding from him, it serving my punishments.

I nod my head and walk past him back to the living room. I head for the staircase and start walking up to them.  _I guess while we are here I should look around make sure I didn't leave anything else behind in this horrible place._  To be honest, being here just made me feel a little sick. It felt like my gut was sinking every minute we stayed, but I wanted to be sure there wasn't anything left I needed. I'm sure if I had come back sooner the feeling would've been worse, and if I was alone it'd probably be worse. But I knew Levi would be here to take me out if I couldn't continue on.

Coming up to my bedroom door, Levi followed close behind. Walking into the bedroom that was blank, I looked around first before walking in, I head to the closet. I wanted to make sure there wasn't anything else important to me hiding here. As I whip around to face Levi, he looked around taking in the view. "Rather dark in here, was it always like this?" he asks.

I nod my head. "Let's just say I had to sacrifice a lot of things to make sure we didn't get kicked out of this house. Not that I would've minded, but I'd rather be here than on the street-" I stop myself suddenly remember Levi's past from readings and him telling me bits.

"It's fine, I understand. You did what you had to, to survive." He says.

Nodding silently I walk over to him. "Well, there's nothing else here." I say before slipping my hand into his.

 

~Levi~

 

As she began to leave the room, I stayed behind for a moment taking in all that was left here before she yanked me out of the room. I knew she felt uncomfortable here, even if she tried her hardest not to show it in front of me. Hell, I wouldn't blame her if she told her mother no to not come here. I could tell by the way she was tugging me along that she wanted to get out of there quick. When we got out into the living room I turn my head to the right looking around one last time.

I had noticed old blood stains on the floor, assuming they were from  _that_ time and her father just didn't bother to clean up after his messes.  _Sick bastard._  I shake my head and turn away, the one place that bothered me the most about this place was that closet she supposedly would be placed in as a 'time out', it made me wonder what else her shitty father did to her other than just whip and shove her in confined spaces for hours on end.  _Did he starve her? Degrade her?_ I shook my head again questioning why I was thinking more about it. The guy was dead and (Y/N) was done with this place. Beyond done.

As I made my way to the front door I turn back only for a second more. (Y/N) had already let go of my hand and quickly walked to her car leaving me behind.  _This is should've been the place she felt safe. But it wasn't, this wasn't home, this was a prison._  I was glad she made it out of this shithole. With that, I shut the door behind me and make my way to her car where I got in and we made our way home. This little adventure into the house made me realize more of how strong (Y/N) was, even when we first met.

As far as I knew, everyone feared me because they knew I could beat the shit outta them. (Y/N) wasn't like that, and at times it was downright annoying, but I think that was one of the reasons I was attracted to her. No matter how many times I was mean to her she didn't let it get to her. Sure there were times I spooked her, but somehow she still managed to stay with me. And now all I wanted for her was to have a home, one she could feel safe in, and not feel like she was in a prison that brought out her worst fears.

I looked over at her as she drove keeping her eyes on the road. Her face was stern, like she was constipated or something, darting my head down slightly I smirk to myself.  _No matter what time we were in, she was my safe place._   


	8. Does That Help?

~Levi~

 

Lying on the couch, the cat Dutchess came and stood on my chest purring softly as she head-butted me a few times. My hand runs along her back as I pet her softly, I had to admit I was growing fond of the furry beast.

Suddenly the kitchen light flicked on making me jolt up from the couch. It was (Y/N), I quickly look over at the little box thing that had numbers on it. A  _digital clock_. The device was able to create alarms, which turned out to be evil in the mornings when (Y/N) woke up to them.

Getting up off the couch, Dutchess fell to the floor and meowed softly while following me. (Y/N) turned on the stove with a pot of water over a burner. She stepped to the side grabbing a box of pasta that she would put into the water once it began to boil.

When she came to salt the water I came up behind her, wrapping my arms around her. Resting my chin on her shoulder I watched her fingers sprinkle the salt in before leaning slightly to put the salt back.

I pressed my lips against her shoulder slowly traveling up to her neck making her chuckle and tilt her head towards me. Then suddenly she jolted back and hissed in pain. Grabbing her right hand she turned to me as I quickly let her go.

"Shit, here." I say, leaning over I turn the burner off for a moment so I was able to tend to her burn. The middle of the back of her hand turned red as she held her hand out.  _Dammit._  Turning to the fridge I grab out an icepack and quickly spin around to face her.

Quickly I take her hand in mine and with my other hand, I gently dab at her fingers. "Sorry." I mumble.

"It's okay, just a burn. I'll live." she says, after some time she swiped her hand away and turn back. That night we both made dinner instead of our usual turn taking where one night she'd make something then the next night I would.  _Guess I won't be doing that again while she's cooking._

 

~Time Skip~

 

~(Y/N)~

 

Lying in bed beside Levi who was already asleep, I stayed up reading a book with the light on. It didn't seem to bother him, but then again he usually fell asleep at his desk. Lying on his back I turn to look at him for a moment.

Stirring in his sleep I heard him mumble something. Curiously I lean in to hear what he was saying, it was 'no'. Before I knew it his fist came fast and hard toward my face hitting me smack dab on the nose. I fall back and grab my nose but then grab the book that was nearly falling off the bed. "No, no no no no!" Levi shouted until he woke from his sleep.

Quickly turning away I place the book on the nightstand then hold my nose. Quickly I grab some tissues that stayed by the bed in case someone was sick. Blood began to seep from my nose as I sat there hunched over with my back to Levi. He was huffing and groaning until he went silent. "What are you doing? Get back in be-" he stops, I assume he found the blood- my blood on the bed.

There was a shift on the bed when it felt like a weight had been lifted. Levi walks around the bed to my side curiously until he sees me holding tissues to my nose. "That's it I'm sleeping on the couch." he says.

"No no!" I say as I grab his arm.

"No, I fucking punch you in the face- in my sleep! I don't know what's with me today." he says muttering towards the end.

"You had a nightmare. And I'm okay, the bleeding will stop."  _Although the pain will still be here- at least he didn't break my nose._

Coming back over to me he pushed my hands away. "I didn't break anything did I?" he asks. Pulling the bloody tissues out of my nose he took a good look at my face, I could see the sorrow in his eyes.

"I'm fine, really." I say before grabbing more tissues.

He shook his head. "First your hand now your nose." he mutters.

Scooting closer I place my hand on his. "Levi, I'm okay... do you wanna talk about your nightmare?" I ask.

He shook his head, and I wasn't going to bother trying to get him to open up knowing it would only lead to an argument. "Here, move, I'm gonna change the sheets, you go clean up." he says. Slowly getting up off the bed I walk over to the closet and grab a new shirt... and pants apparently since there was blood on that too.

Once I had changed, I walked into the bedroom watching Levi put on the new sheets. When he had finished, he sat on the edge of the bed with his back to me. "I really think for tonight I should sleep on the couch... I don't wanna hurt you again." he says.

I shake my head and climb onto the bed, walking on my knees towards him I wrap my arms around his neck. "I'll live. Besides, the bleeding stopped. Next time I'll put a pillow over my face if you feel like punching something." I tell him as I release him and return back to my side.

"Tch, that doesn't make me feel better." he says.

He lays back slowly and turns towards me as he lays on his side beside me. Slowly leaning in I kiss him on the mouth softly, smiling into the kiss I slowly pull back slightly to meet his eyes as he looked at me, his brows furrowed at me as he frowned gently. "Does that help?" I ask.

He didn't respond so I leaned in and kissed him a little harder this time, in no time his left arm wrapped around my waist pulling me in. In the back of my head though, as we were making out, remained one question.  _What was his nightmare about?_  I assumed it had something to do with past battles... maybe dreaming of losing Erwin all over again... maybe Farlan and Isabel, but I knew it'd do me no good in trying to seek the answers from him.   


	9. Memories of the Midnight Sun

~Levi~

 

Lying there in the dark, (Y/N)'s eyes were closed as I stared at her silently. She asked me earlier what I was dreaming about... more like flashbacks.

 

~Earlier When Dreaming/Remembering~

 

After telling the brats to get away, I stood there on the rooftop exhausted from battle same as the others. With the serum filled syringe in hand, I step over to Erwin, kneeling beside him I roll up the sleeve to his arm and place the needle at the inside of his elbow.

I thought back to what Kenny told me, how we're all a slave to something, looking at the brats, even Erwin. They couldn't keep going unless they were drunk on something. Before the needle could even pierce the skin Erwin's arm jolted and swings away from me. He began to say something in a raspy tone.

"Erwin?" I say in slight shock to him resisting the serum.

Then at that moment, I thought back to when I had told him to give up on his dream and die for us... to lead the recruits into hell while I take care of the beast titan. There was only one thing left for me to do, and so I gave the serum to Armin. I wasn't going to call Erwin back into this hell.

Within seconds I had flown off towards the others while Armin transformed into a mindless titan, leaving Bertholdt's body behind I hoped Armin would take it. I had taken Erwin with me to salvage his body as we all watched Armin take Bertholdt into his hands slowly bringing him to his mouth. I could hear him screaming for help, but no one came to his aid.

Seconds later the screaming stopped and Armin consumed the Colossal titan. "Why?" Floch asks.

I looked at him for a split second then forward. "Can't we just let him go?" I ask him. Slowly I pivot towards Hanji and Erwin, looking down at him resting peacefully. "His only choice was to become the devil, and it was us who wanted that for him, not only that but he's free from this hell now. But we were going to call him back into it, just like you. So I think we ought to let him rest." I tell Floch.

Moments pass by as I move in a little closer, same as Hanji, she places her hand on his face. "Erwin... about that promise, I'd take out the beast titan looks like we're going to have to wait." I say hoping he'd still hear me.

Hanji then placed her other hand on the other side of his head as she looked down at him. She pulled up his upper eyelids to check his pupils. "He's gone." she says.

"Oh."

 

~Present~

 

(Y/N) let out a sigh as I continued to watch her. "I can feel you staring." she says rather loudly startling me at first.

"So?" I ask.

"It's weird, makes me feel like your planning my murder or something." she says as she turns her back to me.

"Well, it's gotta be someone." I say playing along.

Grabbing her shoulder I pull her back so she was resuming her previous position of lying on her back. "Glad to know." she says.

I roll my arms as my arm drapes over her abdomen. "I'm changing the topic now... you asked me earlier what I was dreaming about that made me punch you." I bring up, I decided I'd start opening up. I thought it would put her mind at ease and be honest with her.

As she turned on her side facing me, I could see her face contort into curiousness. "Yeah." she says.

I rest my head on the pillow and dart my eyes away from hers. It was hard to get out due to the fact that once I told her, the images would remain fresh in my brain, not that they weren't already. "I was remembering when I was about to save Erwin." I tell her.

She didn't say anything, not that I expected her to. "Before that, I had gotten into an argument with Mikasa and Eren about who should get it since Armin was badly injured as well, on the brink of death. I had chosen to give it to Erwin but he refused, so instead Armin got it. After I had turned Armin I took Erwin with me to another rooftop where Hanji and Floch were sitting." I continue.

"Floch asked me why I didn't give it to Erwin. I thought Erwin should be allowed to rest now... and not have to endure the hell any longer." I finish.

My hand that was laying gently on the mattress soon was covered by hers', her thumb caressing the side of my hand gently as a sympathetic gesture. "As long as you made a choice you won't regret, I'm sure Erwin will be proud of you, all of you." she says.

I didn't expect her to understand how I felt, she had missed out on so much. I wanted to explain everything to her, but just like her, my memory was beginning to slowly fade. I began taking notice a few days ago when I was in the kitchen making lunch, I had forgotten my mother's name, but thankfully with everything (Y/N) had written down for her research I had a place to look and remember. But if we kept going like this, remaining in this time, my memories would soon fade and I wouldn't remember them at all.

I didn't want to push (Y/N) either, I wanted to take this time to relax for a moment before heading back into the hell that would be our lives. I wanted to take time to learn about her world and how she grew up in it. I just hoped within a few weeks we'd be back home, in 851.


	10. Slipping Sanity

~Andrew~

 

Stumbling through the trashy alleyway in town, it now was the place in which I called home. My father still in prison, and my mother ran off out of the country in hiding from authority.

Everything was shit, I no longer had my private jet to escape, my phone to hit up old friends in hopes to find a place to crash, and I no longer had the girl, the one girl I'd give my life for. All I had was a need to drink lots of beer, and little hope I'd find shelter tonight.

As I came to the end of the alley, I lean against the edge of the building as I look across the street. My eyes widened at the sight before me. It was her, the very one who broke my heart ten times over, left me in Scotland and here I find her, yet she had her arm hooked with someone. My head felt like it was burning up as my eyes traveled to the short man at her side.

Quickly running across the street not giving one shit about the oncoming traffic, I stopped in front of them. "(Y/N) hey! What are you doing here?" I ask.  _Shit, I should've taken the time to look a little more presentable._

They stopped and she looked at me as if I were a stranger. "Andrew?" she says in a confused tone.

I nod my head. "Y-yeah." I stutter.

I pretended that the man beside her didn't exist, that he was just her handbag or cousin. "What have you been up to?" I ask.

She backs away slowly looking uncomfortable. "Y-you know work and school- oh this is my boyfriend Levi, Levi this is my old friend Andrew." she introduces.

 _B-boyfriend?! She must be getting good dick to go out with someone that short- I could clearly see past his head- hell I could use him as an armrest._  "So you're the one who couldn't take a hint?" he asks me, I glance overseeing his stoic expression, his tone sounded annoyed and seemed to give off a warning.

I laugh nervously. "And what hint would that be?" I ask playing dumb.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

Shit was going downhill real fast. I knew Levi was blunt and he clearly showed it as he didn't waste time bringing up past events. "Let's go, Levi, we'll be late for that reservation." I say as I slowly pull him along.

"I'll see you around (N/N)." I hear Andrew call, waving my hand I didn't turn and say okay because I really hoped I wouldn't.

As Levi and I both walked off I turn to him and nudge his side. "Look I love you for being upfront with people, but you can make things really awkward." I tell him.

He pulls me close and looks back at Andrew who was still standing there. "Yeah well it's clear he's still pining for you." he says.

I roll my eyes. "No, he's not." I deny.

"(Y/N) he looked like a damn puppy. Besides, he was giving me a creepy ass feeling." he says.

 _Yeah, no kidding._  "Come on." I say as I open the door to the restaurant and tug him in.

"I hope we don't see him again though." I mutter.

"For his sake, I hope so too." Levi says as he pulls out my chair for me, quickly sitting he pushes it in slightly before taking a seat across from me. "If we do I'll be sure to remind him who you belong to." he says. Rolling my eyes I pick up the menu and hide my face behind it feeling my face heat up at his words.

 

~Andrew~

 

I was furious, that man didn't deserve her no matter how long they'd been going out. I head back across the road and walk up the sideway until I reached the restaurant they had entered. Watching them through the window, I watched (Y/N) smile just before taking a sip of her drink.

Jealousy took over me the moment I found she had a boyfriend, even moment before only because I believed I was the only one good for her.  _I guess I'll just have to show her._  After they had finished their meal, I crept back into the alleyway where I sat up against a building getting comfortable.

 

~Levi~

 

I didn't like the guy one bit. After the run-in with Andrew, I could tell his sanity was hanging off the edge. Not only that but it seemed as though he hadn't had a shower in weeks, not that I could blame him given that he was now homeless.

As (Y/N) and I walked side by side quietly as we made our way back home. As we walked, I couldn't help but think that the Andrew guy could be lurking, and for both my safety and (Y/N)'s I suggested something, "You should get a restraining order against Andrew." I blurt.

She stopped in her tracks and looked at me in shock. "Why?" she asks with a smirk on her face probably thinking I was making some kind of sick joke.

I look at her seriously. "Because I don't trust that guy. Like I said I was getting a creepy vibe from him." I tell her.

"So? That's not going to make a valid argument in front of a judge. I have to have a better reason than just 'Oh he's creepy'. If he does anything then I will, but as of right now it's not possible due to the fact he hasn't done anything that has caused me harm." she tells me. She had a point, a judge wouldn't just easily hand a restraining order out.

"Fine, but if he so much as lays a finger on you I'll shove my foot so far up is an ass it'll hurt so much that he won't be able to take a shit for a month." I warn.

This causes her to laugh as we start to walk again. "Alright tough guy, com'on." she says. With that, we pressed on until we reached home. 


	11. A Child's Memory

~Andrew~

 

~Memory~

 

_Although I had seen her in middle school, this was our first official meeting. I stood beside her in the library admiring her from afar, from time to time I'd help the librarians after school, putting books away and sorting them._

_I slowly pushed the cart of books towards her, making sure not to hit her I stopped it just in front of her. She glances over and steps out of the way thinking I needed to pass by. "Oh no, you're okay." I tell her._

_She smiles gently and nods. Man, she was beautiful. It was about a month into our 8th-grade year, two years after I moved to Germany. My father wanted to open up a building for his company here so now we would travel back and forth between London and here._

_I walk around her and place some books on the shelf in order, glancing down I find she was looking at a biography on Claude Monet. "You need help finding something? I know where to find a few more books on him if you're interested." I suggest._

_Looking up at me she smiles. "Sure, thanks." she says softly._

_Leaving the cart behind I lead her back to the biography section, looking at the book numbers I located at least three books on Monet. Handing them to her she looked through each of them to see which one would give her more information. "Is it for an art class or something?" I ask._

_She nods, her left hand came up to the side of her head, she pushed some hair behind her hair. "Thank you..." her voice trailed off, unsure what to call me._

_"Andrew, I'm Andrew Graham." I answer._

_"(Y/N) Jaeger." she answers._

_It had a nice ring to it, smiling gently I turn away as my face begins to heat up. I had already held feelings for her, but now my emotions were going crazy, my heart was pounding, and my palms were beginning to sweat. "Uh... I wanted to ask, maybe we should hang out sometime." I ask nervously._

_Her smile drops a bit as she turns to look forward. "I'd love to...but I can't." she says._

_Confused I turn to her. "Why not?" I ask._

_She holds herself now as she turns her head away to look towards the librarian's desk. "My dad... he's really strict." she answers._

_Oh...protective dad, I get that. "W-well, we can always hang out at lunch... or on our free periods." I suggest._

_She then turns her head towards me and smiles. "Sure." she says with a soft smile now._

_"O-okay! How about tomorrow after first period, meet me on the roof." I tell her rather loudly. She chuckles softly before thanking me again, with that she walked away and made her way to the librarian where she checked out her books. I stood there in the aisle watching her do so, and when she left I got back to work._

 

~Memory Over~

 

_Why is that just now coming to me?_  I had gone through a woman's purse after she asked me to keep watch over it while she ran off somewhere. I took her phone and wallet before making my escape. I managed to unlock her phone and set a new password on it, she had a good amount of cash in it as I picked out the id cards, I knew I wouldn't be able to use the credit cards because they could trace me through it.

Going into the social media I find (Y/N)'s Facebook profile. Of course, she hadn't really updated it, but there was only one photo, and that was with her mom and Milo. There were no photos of her and Levi anywhere. She didn't have him as a friend on Facebook.  _Where is this Levi person from? How did the two meet?_

Shutting off the phone I shove it back into my pocket.  _She's mine, and I'll die trying to get her._  I left the park and headed back for the alleyway in which I called home. From there I planned to keep a close watch the next time I find (Y/N). I didn't trust this Levi guy, who knows what he's done. Maybe I could convince (Y/N) that Levi isn't as good for her as he seems. Then I'll have her all to myself.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

That afternoon I sat on the couch leaning against Levi as we watched TV, well Levi watched TV and I was looking through the book he brought that was once an old woman's. It was the one that helped me travel back, and now I was getting a closer look at it.

At first, Levi thought I was joking about taking Dutchess with us, but I knew that if I left her my mother would end up giving her away or killing the cat due to lack of care. I had found that for animals it was similar but instead of blood, they would just need some of their furs.

Levi had brought one thing from that time and it was his cravat. Now, all we needed was to find a stone to pass through. There was always back at the headquarters, I'm sure there were some around there, but I wasn't in a big rush to go searching at the moment.

My phone then went off and I found I had gotten a text from Desiree. Unlocking my phone I read the message.  _'Hey! I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow?'_

I quickly answer her saying that I would be available after my classes tomorrow and that I would like that. After shutting off my phone, I lean my head on Levi's shoulder as I shut the book. With a sigh, I look at the TV with him. As much as I wanted to go back, I also wanted to spend just a little more time with my family and friends. I just hoped he wouldn't start losing his memories...


	12. In The Night

~(Y/N)~

 

I had awoken to my alarm the next day to get ready for class. It was twenty minutes before nine and the class started at nine fifteen. Slipping out of bed I was suddenly pulled back down by Levi who then laid himself on top of me. Pinning my hands down to the bed he presses soft kisses along my neck and collar bone until he traveled up to meet my mouth.

"Levi-" he cut me off again with his lips pressing harder into mine.

He stops for a minute and looks down. "What's the point in going when we'll be leaving soon?" he asks.

He had a point with that, we would be leaving soon. "Levi I-" he kisses me again, softer this time.

"Just stay, you're smart enough as it is, you don't need school to prove that." he says.  _Did he just compliment me?_  I look at him in confusion with a wide grin tugging at my lips.

"What?" he asks.

"Who are you and what have you done with Levi? You hardly say anything nice." I chuckle.

"Oh eat shit." he says as he rolls off of me, I continue to laugh before I roll over and lay on top of him now. Pressing my lips onto his for a moment I pull back slightly and smile gently.

"What do you think will happen when we get back?" I ask.

I felt him shrug his shoulders. "I'm sure we'll have a shit ton of work to do, before I left they were still making sure Wall Maria was secure, I'm sure in a few weeks they'll finally announce that it's safe." he says.

"So Eren managed to plug up the holes in the wall?" I ask.

Levi quickly nods. Laying my head on his chest I let out a sigh, "I'll stay, but I do have to meet Desiree today." I tell him.

He nods and wraps his arms around me. We both let out long tired sighs as we spent more time in bed.

 

~Time Skip~

 

Later that day after lunch time I met with Desiree and we decided to go to a small cafe for lunch. Sitting outside in the surprisingly warm weather today, we chatted. "How's the baby doing?" I ask her.

"Good, the morning sickness, however, is a pain in the ass but it'll be worth it." she says.

"How is Harry?" I ask next before taking a sip of my tea.

"He's good, been working late to make sure we have enough money for the baby. I haven't been having a lot of clients lately so he's been picking up a few extra hours." she explains.

I nod and smile. "Just don't work yourself too hard okay?" I ask.

She nods with a soft smile. "How about you? What have you been up to?" she asks.

 _Should I tell her?_  "Uhm well. You know how I went back to the Survey Corps' old headquarters?" I ask.

She nods quickly and looks at me with confusion. "Well...Levi sort of traveled here." I tell her with a shy smile.

"He what?!" she asks rather loudly.

I raise my hands towards her signaling for her to quiet down. "When?" she asks.

"About two weeks ago, I was going to tell you." I tell her.

"Where is he? When can I meet him?" she asks.

I laugh at her questions as I lean back in my seat. "Maybe we can schedule a dinner or something." I tell her.

She nods and smiles. "How has it been? How is Andrew taking the news-"

Out of nowhere she stops and look past me, looking back there, I saw him. Andrew, he was stumbling across the street away from us, he had a bottle in his hand and he didn't look all that happy. "Man, life must really suck for him right now." Desiree says.

"Yeah, speaking of which Levi and I ran into him the other night. Levi didn't like him, which I get because of what I've told him." I tell her.

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised if Levi didn't like him either. Andrew, I feel like is dealing with a lot of internal issues now that his family is done for, he's got no friends, no social life, hell I doubt he's got enough money to eat this weak. Not to mention he must be going crazy now with everything is playing out for him." she says.  _There she goes again._

"Yeah." I mutter.

"So anyway, when do you guys want to come to dinner?" she asks.

From there we both planned on a time, we agreed we'd meet tomorrow night after my work shift ended. I just wondered how she'd take it when I tell her that Levi and I plan on going back to his time.

 

~Time Skip~

 

~Andrew~

 

It was dark out now as I stood outside (Y/N)'s workplace. I remember her telling me about it, I wasn't sure if she was working today but thankfully I saw her lock up the shop. She had her bag over her shoulder as she looked around before crossing the street.

She walked away from me on her way home, I decided to follow. I did my best to stay quiet and when she would turn to glance back I would quickly hideaway. When we reached a neighborhood with duplexes, she turned to the right and entered the one at the end of the block. Hiding behind a tree I watched her walk in when the door shut I quickly walked up to the window that was open.

On the inside, someone was sitting on the couch watching TV, when they turned it revealed the one person I didn't want to see.  _Levi?! He's living with her?!!_ Angry I back away from the house, pulling out my phone I decide to take a picture of the number on her home so I could remember which house it was. Not realizing I had the flash on, there was a bright flash, quickly to be safe I ran back to the tree where I hid, not a moment later Levi came out of the house.

He stood on the front stoop. "What is it?" (Y/N) asks as she places her hands on his back.

"I don't know, I thought I saw a flash." he says.

She then grabs his arm. "It might've been a car." she suggests before tugging him back inside. When the door shut again I let out a sigh then go into my photos finding the number there.  _I'll be back, just you wait (Y/N)._   


	13. Friendly Dinner

~Levi~

 

Apparently, (Y/N) had set up a dinner date with her friend Desiree and her husband Harry. I didn't mind, however, I did want to spend the night in with (Y/N) and watch a new  _movie._  I stood behind her as she fixed her tight little black dress she picked out. She turned to me and fixed my cravat before brushing it off slightly.

My eyes then became fixated on the jewelry box to a rather fine piece of jewelry. "Where did you get that ring?" I ask her.

Turning to the box she took it into her hands then handed it off to me. I was rather careful when handling it as I examined the diamond. "It was my grandmother's engagement ring. My mother sent it to me when I turned 16." she says.

Nodding I hand it back to her and she places it back in the box.  _Definitely, have to keep that in mind later._  Turning her back to me again I looked at her back, the dress had an open back revealing most of it to me. Towards her waist was a black ribbon that was loose. For her, I grab both ends of the ribbon and tie it for her.

"Thanks." she says as she fixes her earrings.

When we were ready we both headed out to the car, as I stood in front of the passenger door I stopped and looked at the large tree in our front yard. I thought I had seen something moving back there, my eyes focus on it for a moment but find nothing there. Since last night I had been getting the feeling like I was being watched.

Getting into the car I buckle myself in while (Y/N) starts the car. Pulling out of the driveway she turned to the left and we made our way down the street. While passing by the tree I looked closer to see if someone was hiding behind it, but there was no one.

 

~Time Skip~

 

By the time we reached the diner, I wanted to go home. I could see two people standing outside waiting for us at a table. I assumed those two were Desiree and Harry. (Y/N) parked her car along the driveway and shut the car off. Her and I both get out of the car, shutting the door I then walk around the vehicle to meet with (Y/N). She hooked her arm with mine as we walked up to the table.

Desiree stood up and hugged (Y/N) while I shook hands with her husband. Then we both switched, I shook hands with Desiree and (Y/N) shook hands with Harry before we all sat down. "It's so nice to finally meet you Levi, (Y/N)'s told me so much." she says.

"Thank you, she's mention you as well. And congratulations on the pregnancy." I say.

She nods her head and smiles. "Thank you." she says, after that we all made light conversation while we also ordered our drinks and food. While waiting all of a sudden Harry was getting a phone call.

"Honey, I gotta take this real quick." he says as he stands up. She tells him okay and he walks away from the table to take the call. Then Desiree leans forward in the table.

"So, are you guys planning on going back together or what's the plan?" she asks.

_Wait she knows?_  I turn my head to (Y/N) and she smiles shyly. "Yeah, I told her about it. She believed me. And yes Desiree, we plan on going." (Y/N) says.

"When? I hope not too soon, I'd really like for you to meet the baby. I was planning on making you the godmother." Desiree says.

(Y/N) looked at me for a moment then back at Desiree. "I'm sorry, but it'll have to be soon. If we stay too long Levi will lose his memories. Besides he's a captain and has obligations." she says.

"What if he were to go back without you-"

"I don't think so." I then cut in.

Desiree looks at me in slight shock. "Desiree, he won't go back without me." I tell her.

She nods in understanding. "Well at least we'll be able to see you before you go right?" she asks.

(Y/N) quickly nods her head and smiles gently. I did feel a little bad that my being here was changing things, but as I told (Y/N) and- my mind went blank on who else I had told I was done losing people. As I sat there, eyes boring down at the table, I didn't realize my face had contorted in confusion.  _Who else did I tell? I know I told somebody else...but who?_

"Levi are you okay?" I hear (Y/N) ask, her hand fell onto my shoulder grabbing my attention.

I darted my eyes back and forth between her and the table. "Yeah, I was just zoned out." I tell her.  _Did it happen this early for (Y/N)?_  Moments later Harry returned to the table and sat down beside his wife. Then afterward our drinks arrived as we all talked.

"So (Y/N), how did you and Levi meet?" Harry asks.

I felt (Y/N)'s hand slip into mine underneath the table. "It was after my shift at the antique shop and we just bumped into each other. He walked me home to make sure I was safe." (Y/N) lies.

The two smiled at each other, I'm sure Desiree would know due to the fact (Y/N) must've told her everything. When our food came the conversations died down a bit as we ate our food, still, underneath the table, I felt (Y/N)'s hand squeeze mine gently. Glancing over at her with my fork in my mouth she smiles gently before mouthing the words 'I love you'. With a soft smirk I squeeze her hand back, she knew I wasn't really one for PDA, this was probably the most I'd ever do with her in public... other than that one time. 


	14. Blame For Everything

~(Y/N)~

 

I didn't expect to see him here, and it wasn't all that great knowing he was drunk. He could hurt me or himself, both things I didn't want happening tonight.

Before I found a drunk Andrew in front of the shop. I was having another late shift, and Levi was going to come and walk me home since I decided to walk to work again. It wasn't far. In the building, I made sure everything was off and locked, the owner decided to go home early again so I was the one to lock up.

I made sure the items on the shelves weren't broken or misplaced, I checked with the flashlight on my phone before I deemed the items perfectly fine. I shut off the flashlight and head for the door, along the way I pulled out the keys and opened the door. Stepping out I turn around and shut the front door then lock it.

That was when I felt a hand on my shoulder clap down rather roughly like someone tripped and grabbed me to save themselves. Darting my head back I find Andrew hunched over breathlessly as if he ran here to see me. "H-hello." I stutter.

Stumbling around he uses me to support himself making it hard for me to balance on my own. "Come with me." he says.

Confused, he quickly grabbed my hands and starts to tug me over to the curb. "What? No! It's late Andrew." I tell him.

Shaking his head he smiles and continues to pull, his grasp getting tighter on my wrist. "Let go of me!" I say as I tug my arm back trying to break free.

Then out of nowhere, he yanked me forward into his chest. His free hand grabbed my face rather harshly. "I need you to come with me!" he says. He was hurting my jaw with his tight grasp, pulling back he releases my face and I glare at him.

"You're drunk, you need to go." I tell him.

"Maybe you should shut up and come with me dammit!" he snaps.

He was an aggressive drunk like my father, and that made me more afraid of him right now. Still glaring at him I bend his arm behind his back while he still held my wrist. Quickly I pushed him to the light pole and continued to bend it until he started hissing in pain. "I said no!" I tell him.

Quickly I back away and prepare to run I didn't bother looking back and for that, I didn't know he came charging at me. I fell forward onto the ground, I didn't have time to catch myself and I nearly faceplanted into the concrete. Andrew laid on my back before roughly trying to flip me on my back. When he finally got me on my back I tried my best to get his hands off of me.

I slapped at his face and pushed at his shoulders while screaming for help. That when he went to cover my mouth with but within a matter of seconds I bit his hand hard making him shriek in pain. He grabbed his injured hand with his free one allowing me to wiggle out from underneath him. When I got up and turn to run, I kept my eyes on Andrew not paying attention to the person in front of me.

I ran right into them and they grabbed me. Darting my head straight, I find Levi, his expression was dark and angry. Pushing me behind him he stood his ground, we both watched as Andrew stood up and approached us. Although Andrew could see straight past Levi's head it didn't stop Levi.

Quickly Levi lifted his knee, kneeing Andrew right in the groin. This caused Andrew to hunch over allowing Levi to knee him in the face. "You just don't fucking get it, when a woman says no she means no!" he tells her.

Grabbing a fist full of his hair he lifted his head up. From what I could see Levi had hit Andrew's nose with his knee again causing it to start bleeding. Then I walked up behind Levi who was now grabbing ahold of Andrew's nose. "You keep this shit up and I'll break your damn nose- maybe worse." Levi threatens.

Then Andrew spat on Levi's face.  _Oh, Andrew, you fucked up._  I heard Levi chuckle softly before pulling at Andrew's hair again. They both stood on their feet and Levi brought his other hand which was now balled up into a fist, he gave Andrew a good hard hit which sent him back aways. The punched must've been really hard because Andrew fell to the ground and didn't get back up.

Levi didn't bother to check on Andrew, he turned around to me while I kept my eyes on the body that was on the sidewalk. From what I could see his chest was still rising and falling, so he was still alive, just passed out. Levi came to my side and wrapped his arm around me holding me close. "Are you alright?" he asks.

I nod my head quickly as we quickly walked home. When we got there he gave me a full body exam making sure I wasn't hurt and I didn't know or tell him. I was just fine. "That's it, I think it's time you get a restraining order, he jumped you, and if I hadn't shown up he would've-" Levi stops and turns his back to me. I would get a restraining order, but I don't know if that would stop Andrew.

 

~Andrew~

 

I laid there on the ground feeling like shit. I didn't expect Levi to come and get her, usually, she walked home by herself. With a groan I push myself up off the ground, struggling to balance myself I end up leaning on the side of the antique shop. As I stood there trying to regain my strength I thought back to what happened before all of this.

 

~Flashback~

 

After getting out of security I made my way into the visiting area, there a room separated by plexiglass revealed my father on the other side, he was wearing orange. I sat in the chair on my side and watched as my dad picked up the telephone, I did the same and put it to my ear. "Hi son." he says.

"Dad." I greet back.

"How are things, you look like you haven't slept in ages." he says.

"Been kinda rough sleeping against a brick building." I tell him.

He shrugs his shoulders. "Well we wouldn't be in this mess if you had stayed in London." he says.

I glare at him. "I had other obligations father, one you wouldn't understand-"

"Getting into some penniless girl's pants is not an obligation. It's a waste of time-"

"But I love her father!" I snap.

He laughs and switches the phone to his other ear. "What does she have to offer? As far as I'm concerned you're better off with a dumb model. So I think this look suits you since you so desperately want to win the affections of a low-class whore." my father insults.

"She isn't a whore father! All you care about is money, at least I saw something worth more than riches!" I snap back.

"Are you done? Because I got twenty more years to stare at a blank wall. I'd rather much be doing that than watch my son lose his shit over some whore." he says.

I lean back in my chair. "Yeah, we're done." I say. With that, I hung up the phone and left the room with the guard following close behind. Apparently to everyone I was to blame for everything. 


	15. Understand

~(Y/N)~

 

"We need to start getting ready to leave. I didn't realize Andrew was that big of a threat until tonight. And I won't have it- I won't sit here while you are on your own where you can easily be snatched (Y/N)." Levi says.

I look at the back of his head feeling my heart start to pound. "Levi- I'll be more careful. I'll take the car from now on to work and school. I'll ask for earlier shifts. Just please, we can't leave yet." I beg him.

Spinning around he looks at me with a harsh glare. "What if he still comes after you? I can't be with you during the day when you're at class or work." he says.

That's when I glare back at him. "You're making it sound like I can't take care of myself. I'll have you know I was doing just fine without you before. The only reason why he got me was because I didn't check behind me." I argue.

"I'm not saying you can't, but with Andrew, I don't trust that you'll always have your guard up with him." Levi says.

I back away and look at him in disbelief. "What's that supposed to mean?" I snap.

Levi crosses his arms. "I'm just saying you guys have a long ass history of being friends. I can imagine it'd be hard not to give him the benefit of the doubt." Levi says.

"Levi, he jumped me tonight, if that doesn't say he's lost it I don't know what does. He lost me way before tonight. Yes, we may have history but he's ruined that with a whole shit load stuff he's done to me in the past couple of months." I argue.

Levi stood there silently with his arms crossed trying to find something else to say. "Answer this, why do you want to stay so bad? Aren't you worried I'll- oh, I don't know lose my memory? Your mother will be fine she has Milo. And Desiree will be fine too. I don't see why we need to stay any longer. I've had it with this time and I want to go home, with you." he says.

I remained silent as we looked at each other, he had many valid points, but something here was holding me back. I wasn't ready. I turn towards the couch where I felt tears well up in my eyes, then I turn my back to him and start to head towards the bedroom. I intended to sleep on the couch tonight. I start to walk away when I hear his footsteps follow. "Where do you think you're going?" he asks me.

As I reach the closed bedroom door I went to open it when suddenly Levi's hand stops it from opening. I stood there with my back to him still as tears seeped from my eyes. "I'm not letting you go to bed angry. We need to talk this out." he says in a slightly more calm tone than before.

I let out a sigh. "For once my mother actually gives a shit about me and I have a father figure that doesn't scare the living shit out of me... I don't blame you for not understanding, but for once I'd like to at least enjoy what I have left with the family I have left." I say.

With that Levi took his hand off the door and I quickly rushed in. I grabbed a blanket and pillow as I made my way back out to the living room. Levi watched as I did this, going to the couch I lay the pillow down on the armrest, sitting down I then fall to the side where I rest my head on the pillow as I bring my legs up and cover them.

Levi just stood there and watched me. "What?" I ask in an annoyed tone.

He crosses his arms and walks back over to the couch, there he lifted my legs up and sat down on the other side of the couch. My feet then rested on his lap while he looked at me. "Go to bed." I say as I look forward.

"I'm not leaving until you come to bed with me." he says.

"Well, you're gonna be here all night then." I say, I was being stubborn again. Then out of nowhere, I felt Levi's fingers run across my thigh until it reached my hips. He was trying to tickle me to make me laugh. I pursed my lips together while air built up in my mouth making it look like my mouth was full. He continues to run his fingers cross my hips along my side trying to get me to laugh. I bit my bottom lip trying to focus on something else other than the feeling.

It was no use though, in a matter of minutes I was laughing and gasping for air. Levi straddled me continuing his action with a devilish smirk on his face. I could feel my shirt riding up as his fingers started to run across my skin. Laughing loudly I try and push his hands away while begging him to stop but he didn't.

He continued a while longer until his hands stopped and help my hips. I finally calmed down and looked up at him while he looked down at me. Quickly leaning down he caught my lips in a soft kiss, I kissed him back instantly forgetting what I was upset about. Sighing softly into the kiss I wrap my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me. When he parted from my mouth he smirks gently, his right hand came to my mouth, his thumb ran across the bottom of my lip gently. "I'm sorry." he says.

Shaking my head I smile and lean up, kissing him once more. It was nice how quickly we could forgive each other, although I did understand that he was growing tired of waiting. But part of me was a little scared going back because I know that whatever memories I have here would be gone. Forever. 


	16. Lazy Day

~Levi~

 

Inhaling softly I open my eyes just slightly, I took in the sight of (Y/N)'s head on my chest before turning my head to the left to look at the clock on the nightstand. It read 9:54 a.m.  _She's late for her first class._  Gently pushing (Y/N) up I sit up. "You're late." I tell her.

With a groan, she turns rolls over back onto her side with her back facing me. "(Y/N) you have class, don't you need to- oh I don't know get there?" I ask her.

She shook her head. "Like you said, there is no point if we'll be leaving soon." she groans. Her bare back was exposed to me as the covers slipped down her back stopping just a little above her hips. I nodded before laying back down when she realized I had laid back down she turns to me again.

Her arm drapes across my abdomen and her head rests on my chest. "Besides I'm too tired, it's getting boring going through the same thing every day, school, work, home. Repeat." she mumbles.

"Then why don't we leave sometime this week?" I ask.

I felt her shake her head. "Not yet...I still have friends and family...I need." she trails off back into a deep sleep as I laid there looking down at her. Resting my hand on her back I let out a sigh.

I tried not to push her, to rush her. But since what happened the other night, I didn't want to stay long enough for Andrew to get his hands on her. He was unstable, dangerous, desperate. He was able to get her alone in the past and grew closer to her while she and I were apart, and I wasn't gonna let that happen again.

With a sigh I wrap my arms tightly around her, leaning down my lips peck the top of her head. There was a little jingling sound from Dutchess's collar as she makes her way into the bedroom. She jumps up and elegantly walks her way up to us. She gave me a soft head-butt while softly purring. Taking one hand off of (Y/N) I gently scratch the cat's neck causing her head to tilt signaling to keep doing it.

Afterward, the cat curled on my left still purring. With another sigh, I rest my hand back on (Y/N), I felt her hand travel up my side slightly before feeling her shiver slightly.

Slowly I start to drift off back into sleep forgetting that she needs to be at school, and just held her in my arms where no harm would come to her.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

My eyes slowly open to the sight of Levi still asleep.  _This is probably the most he's slept in ages._  I lift my head up a little higher taking in the view of him. Due to his insomnia and the nightmares he'd get he didn't sleep much. Not only that but even when we were together in the past and I'd get up to go to the bathroom or something he'd be out roaming the halls at headquarters, or even the hideout.

But now that he was here, not having to worry about Titans or anything else for that matter, he was able to sleep through the night. Smiling softly I lean up and place a soft kiss on his mouth, it was long, long enough for him to lean forward and kiss me back.

His hand which were once on my back now cradled the back of my head keeping me from pulling back. I smile against his lips as he continuously pecked at my lips. When the final kiss came, he releases my head and leans back against the headboard after pulling himself up slightly.

I turn my head to look at the clock, there I also find a sleeping Dutchess at his side. It was nearly lunchtime. "We should get up and eat something." I say as I push myself off of him only to have him press his hands into my back gently making me stay in bed.

"Or we can stay in bed longer." he mutters.

"What if I'm hungry?" I ask.

He leans into me once more. "I'll make you something." he says, his lips brush against mine teasingly, I went in to kiss him again only he jerked back and smirks down at me.

"Are you sure I don't need to supervise you? Last time you had a fit with the toaster, and the oven you burnt the food nearly burning the place down. I think the only thing you've managed use is the microwave." I say softly.

He lets out a 'tch' while still holding his smirk. "I think I've learned, don't you?" he asks.

"Okay, but if I smell anything burning you're off cooking duty until we get back." I say.

He rolls his eyes before kissing me again. With that Dutchess quickly wakes and jumps off the bed while Levi uncovers himself. Sliding out of bed he stood there in only his undergarments. Glancing back, I took his spot because it was warm, he chuckles softly before walking around the bed and out the door.

I stayed laying in the bed but stayed awake in case he tried to burn anything. Dutchess came back on the bed where she found a new place to lay down and sleep. With a sigh, I rested my head on Levi's pillow doing my best not to fall back asleep.

Minutes passed and I could hear some clattering from outside the room, but soon Levi returned with a small tray of food. "Did you make sure to turn off the oven?" I ask.

"Didn't use it." he says.

Confused I take the tray from him after moving over to my side of the bed. I held the blankets up over my chest although I wasn't naked I was still a little cold. He made cereal, then gave me an apple and orange juice.

Sitting beside me on the bed I lean against him. "Didn't you want anything?" I ask.

He shook his head. "I'll be fine, we had a big dinner last night anyway." he says.

_Right, last night's dinner._  I thought back to the night before when he and I were fighting. I felt bad for making him stay longer knowing he was missing out on missions and helping protect humanity, not to mention learning about the world beyond the walls. I couldn't ask him to go back by himself and wait for me, because I know he wouldn't go no matter what I told him. I felt a pair of lips on my left shoulder and turn to look at him. After kissing my shoulder he turns away and grabs the book off the nightstand on his side.

Leaning back on the pillows he opened the book on the page he left off of last night before bed. I quickly eat my food and move the tray away, laying back I turn on my side to face him and watch him as he reads. Resting my head on his arm I let out a sigh and kind of read what he was reading. It was a nice slow, lazy day. 


	17. And So It Truly Begins

~Andrew~

 

Night had fallen and I was out watching her again. After obtaining her phone number from her boss who so stupidly handed it over when I told them I was a dear friend who wanted to contact her. The old woman was too trusting in others. Now I was watching (Y/N) walk up to her house.

Since our last meeting, she's been taking her car and a little more cautious about her surroundings. Behind her tree I watched her come up to the door and look back for only a moment before entering, that's when I pulled out the phone I stole.

Entering my contacts I call her, placing the phone to my ear I wait for it to ring.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

After walking inside, my phone started to go off once I reached the kitchen. Looking down at the number it wasn't one I had in my contacts.  _Maybe it's Milo? He's been meaning to give me his number._

I answer the call. "Hello?" I answer.

"Come outside." Andrew's voice comes on and my heart drops, my head darts to the window.

"How did you get this number?" I ask.

"Your boss gave it to me. Now please come outside so we can talk." he says.

"After what you pulled? You can go to hell Andrew." I say.

I hear him chuckle softly over the phone. "That's fine, I might just have to come in and talk to you myself. Maybe we can talk in the kitchen, it's a nice kitchen. Or maybe the living room, that's cozy... no, the bedroom that's more private. Levi won't walk in on us talking-"

I felt disgusted before I knew it I was running around the house making sure everything was locked. I hadn't noticed Levi walking out of the bathroom finding me locking the final window frantically. "I can always break the window (Y/N). I'll do whatever it takes for you to talk to me, so we can work this out." he says.

I drop the phone and stand back in fear bumping into Levi I jolt back nearly hitting. "Woah, hey? What's wrong?" he asks.

"A-Andrew he's-" Without another word, Levi headed for the door, and without any protection. He stood at the steps and looks around I run after him, standing in the doorway I look out same as him.

"Stay here." he says.

He takes another step down and along the sidewalk, he looks both ways, I watch him pull out a pocket knife as he looks around. Levi comes back I grab him by his shirt and pull him inside, shutting the door quickly I flip the lock and turn to him.

"What did he say?" he asks.

I look down and let out a sigh. "He wanted to talk- he started talking about the inside of the house, he must've run off when I drop the phone." I say.

"What did he want to talk about?" Levi then asks.

I shrug my shoulders. "I never let him tell me. But I can assume it was about mine and his relationship." I tell him.

Levi turns his back to me letting out a sigh, with his right hand he rubs his face seeming frustrated while his left hand was propped at his hip. "I didn't think I'd have to worry about anything while I was here. We should go, if we stay any longer Andrew might try and snatch you." he says as he turns to me.

"Levi I'm not-"

"I know, I know you want to spend more time with your family, I understand. And the whole thing with Desiree, but what's more important (Y/N) is that you're safe. You're not safe here while Andrew roams the streets, and I can't always be with you (Y/N), you know that." he says.

In my heart, I knew he was right, that we should leave but I needed more time and it's not like we have a concrete plan on how we're getting back with my cat, nor do we know where an unmarked grave is. "One more week, give me one more week to say goodbye to everyone. To find a couple of unmarked graves for us, just please Levi." I beg.

I walk up to him and press myself into his chest. He lets out a tired sigh and places his left hand on my face. "Ten days, I'll give you ten days after that we're leaving." he says calmly. I jerk upward capturing his lips into a soft kiss as a thank you.

"Thank you, thank you." I say.

 

~Andrew~

 

I watched them from the tree after returning, I could see them kissing and I hated it.  _That should be me, I should be holding her, protecting her._  After Levi took his mouth off of hers, (Y/N) came and shut the curtains leaving me to see nothing else, only to wonder.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

After dinner, I met Levi in the bedroom finding him reading his book, Dutchess was laying between his legs looking like she was ready to fall asleep. Walking up to the bed I climb in and rest my head on his arm.

"I'm gonna quit my job tomorrow." I tell him.

"Alright, do you want me to be there to walk you home?" he asks.

"Nah, I'll take the car." I tell him.

He nods silently as he flips the page to his book. "I am sorry that I'm making you wait. It's just, my friends and family...I want to be able to give them better memories of me. My mother hasn't been there for me since I was a little girl, she didn't watch me grow up so I feel like she needs something to hold onto. And Desiree, she was there for me when I came back, she knew about the whole time traveling stuff and didn't think I was crazy." I explain.

"I understand, as long as we look for the stones and prepare then I'll back off until then." he says. 

I shook my arms around his as I look forward. "And...I want you..to be involved. Think of them as your family too Levi, because I'm hoping uh, and I'm not saying you have to but uh...I'm hoping when we get back that we'll you know." I stop and start humming 'Here Comes the Bride' tune.

I look up at him finding he's already looking down at me, his face was unphased but I'm sure he's surprised. "I-I'm not saying you have to ask me or anything like that. It's just a hope of mine-"

I was cut off by a pair of lips attaching to mine, the kiss was soft and sweet, Levi grabbed my upper arm keeping me close as I lie there kissing him back. When he pulled back he remains within kissing range, "I wouldn't mind being married to you, would you mind being married to me?" he asks.

I bit my bottom lip with a soft smile. "No, I wouldn't." I mutter. He pulls away and turns his attention back to the book and flips to the next page. I see a soft smile tug at his lips. I rest my head back on his arm and as we spent the rest of the night cuddle up in bed with hopes for the future, we became oblivious to what was truly beginning. 


	18. Fading

~Levi~

 

~ _Dreaming_ ~

 

_I sat on the roof holding the leg that was once injured when rescuing Eren from the female titan. With my gear on I was ready to ambush these people that were coming to take Armin and Jean._

_"How's your leg?" a voice echoes._

_I turn slightly to find a black figure on the other side of the roof. "What?" I ask._

_"Your leg Captain, how is it? Does it still hurt?"_

_Confused I try and make out the sound of their voice but I didn't know who it was that was talking to me. "W-who are you?" I ask._

_As they started to speak it was like they were talking to me underwater, I couldn't make out a name. I was confused, confused on who was talking to me, who was worrying about my leg._

_"Captain?" they call._

_I stood up and look around. "I'm going to meet up with Nifa, give the others this message." I tell the figure. But before I continue I look back to find no one there now. Then everything started fading into black like black smoke was fogging everything._

 

~ _Dream Over_ ~

 

I shot up from the bed with a soft huff, the room was dark and (Y/N) was softly snoring by my side.  _What the hell?_  My hand comes up to my head holding it gently as I think back to the dream I just had.  _Was it just a dream? Or a glimpse of a memory?_

I shake my head with a soft groan. I turn and allow my feet to dangle off the side of the bed. I turn my head to the side and glance back at (Y/N) who was facing me, her face so peaceful, so unaware, no worries to bother her. I should tell her, I should've told her the moment it started happening. But I promised her ten days to say goodbye, and she might think I'm saying it because I want to rush her.

With a sigh, I stand up off the bed and head over to the desk in front of the window, I flick on the lamp knowing it wasn't bright enough to wake her up, I hear shuffling though and turn my head to find that she turned her back to me now.

My bag sat on the desk filled with the many books I had brought, opening it I sifted through it where I pulled a journal when I had the time I wrote down my thoughts, so in case something like this happened I'd have something to look back on for memory. Starting from the beginning I read through the first few entries.

I reminded myself of Hanji, and her many annoy experiments, including the time she made me and Mike capture two titans for her. Sonny and Bean, who both ended up dying thanks to Annie.

After reading a bit, I shut the journal and shove it back into the bag then flick off the light. Turning the chair I look back at the bed, standing up off the chair I make my way back to bed. (Y/N) was now resting on her stomach and I gently rest on top of her, laying my head on her back my arm extends out resting on top of hers.

I kiss the side of her head before turning my head and resting it on her back again. Shutting my eyes I drift off back into sleep, this time I didn't wake from another nightmare.

 

~Next Day~

 

~(Y/N)~

 

A heavy weight lifts off of my back causing me to wake up, turning my head I find Levi sitting on the edge of the bed with his back to me. Crawling over I rest my hand on his back causing him to turn and look at me.

"Sleep well?" he asks.

I nod my head and rest my head down on the bed. Resting head hand on my side he stares at me, not taking his eyes off once. I watch as they dart as if he was creating a mental image of my face. "You?" I finally ask.

He shrugs slightly. "Was in and out throughout the night." he says.

Running my hand up and down along his back I feel him shiver slightly. He leans back and into me before placing a soft kiss on my mouth. Kissing him back quickly he places his hand on my face, his thumb gently caressing my skin. After he pulls away I lay back down and watch him turn away again, something was on his mind, and I wondered what it could be.


	19. Gratitude

~(Y/N)~

 

"Yeah mom, we'll be there." I tell her, my phone presses into my ear as I continue to plan this weekend with her.

"Okay good, then can you get drinks? Milo and I have been busy trying to figure out food and all that. Oh! And you can bring Desiree and Harry, we haven't seen them in so long. Maybe even Lizzi if you'd like." my mother goes on.

"Lizzi is a bad idea mom, but I'll see if Desiree and Harry are available. And don't worry, Levi and I will pick up the drinks on the way there, I'll grab non-alcoholic beverages for Desiree too." I tell her.

"Great, I'll see you guys tomorrow then." she says.

I nod and smile. "Alright, bye." I tell her, I hang up the phone and set it on the table beside me.

"What was that all about?" Levi asks.

"Oh, my mother is planning this little get together barbeque thing. And since behind her house is all forest, I was thinking you and I could sneak off, we could look for some stones." I tell him.

Sitting down beside me on the couch, Levi drapes his arm across the back of the couch. "Sounds good, what are we watching now?" he asks.

"It's called a movie, and it's (FM/N)*." I tell him. (Favorite Movie/Name).

Pressing on the remote I start the movie before leaning my head against Levi, he then pulls the covers over our legs as the screen lights up. It was too bad that once we leave, we won't be able to watch tv together again, or do modern things, but then again I don't really care. I don't care what world or time we end up in, as long as I'm with him, I would give up anything for him.

 

~The Next Day~

 

~Levi~

 

(Y/N) and I arrive at her mother's place after getting the drinks for the get-together. In front of their house, I watch as (Y/N) knocks on the door. We are both dressed nicely but more casual than formal.

The door opens and (Y/N)'s stepfather answers the door. "Hey, guys! Come on in." he says, ushering us in he takes the drinks from (Y/N) as we make our way to the backyard. Through the glass sliding door, I could see smoke coming out of a weird box thing.

"Your box thing is on-"

(Y/N) stops me by placing her hand over my mouth. "It's a grill Levi, it's cooking our food." she mutters.

I nod slowly while she takes her hand off of my mouth. She pushes me outdoors where I was met by her mother Katherine. She cages me in a tight hug while greeting (Y/N). "How are you guys?" she asks.

Pursing my lips together I nod. "Good." I say.

(Y/N) takes my hand and leads me over to the outdoor table. Sitting beside (Y/N) she places her hand on top of mine while Katherine and Milo both make their way over to us. "It's too bad the others couldn't make it, I hope Desiree feels better soon." Katherine says.

"Me too mother." (Y/N) quickly says.

The two of them sit in front of us with a smile, Katherine then looks at me. "You know you two are inseparable." she says.

"Yep, I guess I've met my match mom." (Y/N) says.

"Well I'm glad, I wouldn't want my little girl ending up with a man like her father now that I've found out all he's done to you." she says.

"Mom now is not the-"

"Milo, why don't you check on the food." her mother says.

Milo nods and gets up, walking over he opens the grill. "I know I haven't been...the greatest mother. In all honesty, I thought your father was doing fine. But on the USB drive weren't just my wedding photos. You had taken pictures of yourself covered in wounds...you were using it in case you died weren't you?" her mother asks.

I dart my head over at (Y/N) in shock. She nods her head. "I also wanted to build up evidence against him to use when I turned 18 but seeing as he died after I graduated, I just kept them on there. Honestly, I would've gone to the police sooner, but I was scared you didn't want me." she says.

This made Katherine give her daughter a saddened look. "If I had known I would've come straight away (Y/N). Hell, I would've called the cops on him myself. I would've made sure you were safe, and that you felt that way. I know I gave him the benefit of the doubt before...but I admit I was wrong to." she says.

Then Katherine takes my hands into hers and looks at me with tears in her eyes. "(Y/N), I'd like a moment with him please." she then tells her daughter.

"I better go help Milo anyway, he's gonna burn the food." (Y/N) says as she gets out of the chair.

Now it was just Katherine and I. "I just...I wanted to thank you, Levi, you have no reason to like me, because I'm sure she's told you all about her past. But it just makes me happy to see you two together. At first, I tried getting her with Andrew in hopes he'll make her feel happy again. But over the past year, she hasn't been herself... not up until you came into her life. So thank you." she says.

I nod my head and smile just a bit. "I have something for you, as a token of my gratitude." she says as she leans forward just a bit, pulling the gift from her back pocket. It was a box.

Taking it from her I open it to find a pocket watch. "It's a family heirloom. Something I always planned on giving my child's fiancee...I don't know if you two actually have planned that far ahead but, I'm just hoping-"

"I do- I mean, we plan to. I just- I haven't asked her yet." I tell her.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

I turn my head away from them and back at Milo who was flipping the food. "Seems like mom and Levi are getting along." Milo says.

"Yeah, he's warming up. I think the first time bringing him home was a little overwhelming, but I think he's enjoying himself." I say as I look back at him again. I watched as he smiles gently as he takes the gift from my mother.

"He's a good guy, he sure as hell has my blessing." he says.

Smiling softly I then hold out a plate for him as he places the grilled food on the plate ready for us to eat. Walking over I walk around Levi's chair and set the food on the table. "You finished interrogating my boyfriend mom?" I tease.

She laughs softly. "Not even honey, next I'm getting out the embarrassing baby photos." she says. We all laugh as Milo and I sit down, Levi genuinely smiles at the comments and chuckles softly.

It was a nice little get-together and it was only the beginning.

 

~Time Skip~

 

As the sun began to set, Milo starts up a little campfire. "Oh, mom before we roast marshmallows I wanna take Levi out to the fort you and I built." I tell her.

"Oh, that old thing? I can't imagine much of it would still be there, let alone the path." she says.

"Still, I wanna show Levi." I tell her.

"Alright, but be back before dark. You don't know what could be lurking out there." she says.

I nod as I take Levi's hand in mine, I begin to lead him into the woods follow the little trail that is left. "Do you really think we'll find any out here?" he asks.

"Maybe, I don't know." I tell him.

We grew deeper into the woods until we weren't sure what was the trail anymore. We continue on, weaving through, going up and down, under and over. I didn't want to stay out too long in fear that we'd end up lost.

Checking my phone I find we had already been gone for a little over half an hour. "Maybe we should come back another time (Y/N), or maybe go to the old headquarters. There should be some more there." Levi suggests.

"Yeah, good idea." I say.

As we turn around I go to take another step when my foot gets caught on something. Falling forward, I then get yanked up, looking back I find Levi pulling me back up, swinging my other hand around he takes it and pulls me back, helping me balance out I look down. It was an exposed root.

"You okay?" he asks.

I nod my head. I look forward, and to my surprise I found them.  _Is this pure coincidence?_  "Levi look." I say as I pat his chest then point down at the two standing stones.

I hear him gasp softly, his arm wraps around my waist as we slowly approach the two. "Well, now we have the stones." he says. I nod my head and look to him with a soft smile.

"It won't be long before we go home." I say.

This causes him to smile gently as he looks over to me. "Yeah." he mutters.

After our little discovery, Levi and I decided to turn back and return to my mother's house where we all gather around the small fire. Levi sits next to me not grabbing a little metal fork, so instead, I made him a smores to try. Sticking the marshmallow and chocolate between two graham crackers I stick the food in Levi's face causing it to press against his mouth. "Try it." I say.

He looks at me for a moment before opening his mouth, biting down on it he pulls back. Laughing softly I see that some melted chocolate got on his face, with my thumb I run it across his bottom lip cleaning off the chocolate. Suddenly Levi grabs hold of my wrist keeping my hand by his mouth. Leaning in he kisses me softly on the mouth, smiling against his lips I feel his other hand hook under my chin gently. That's when we hear a clicking sound, we both part lips and look to find my mother taking a photo of us. I quickly stand up. "Mom!" I say, this causes her to laugh and lean towards Milo for protection.

"I'm sorry sweetie! You two were just too cute." she giggles. I went over to grab her phone from her to delete the photo, but that turns out to be useless when Levi comes over and pulls me back to our previous spot.

"It's fine, she can just add that to the baby photos." he says with a smirk.

We finish out the night eating a few more smores then head home, all in all, it was a nice family gathering the brought us all a little closer than before. 


	20. Soon

~Levi~

 

At the grocery store on my own, I begin walking the aisles. (Y/N) needed to go and quit her job while also drop her classes at her college. We had 9 more days until we would be leaving.

While she's doing that, I'm responsible for getting our last few groceries that should last us until we leave. Pushing the car and looking at the list I pull items from the shelf and look at the list again. I had (Y/N)'s credit card in my pocket she told me to use.

As I was coming up to the tea and coffee aisle I pick up a small box of black tea, as I was looking at the others I feel a tap on my shoulder. Turning around I find a girl with blonde hair smiling at me. "I know this is probably weird but, you're really handsome, I'm Lizzi." she says.

Confused by her words I dart my eyes back and forth. "Uh, thanks, and Levi?" I say in an unsure tone.

"Do you...maybe I wanna grab coffee sometime?" she asks.

I place another tea in the basket of my cart. "No." I say.

I've heard the name Lizzi before, and she isn't talked about very kindly I walk on heading to find the next item. "Why not?" she asks.  _She's persistent I'll give her that._

I stop and look back at her. "You're (Y/N)'s old friend right?" I ask.

"Yeah? What's that got to do with it?" she asks.

"I'm her boyfriend, and even if I wasn't I wouldn't be interested anyway." I tell her honestly.

She looks at me in disbelief and slight hurt. "Well... what's so good about (Y/N) anyway? She isn't who she once was, she's all depressed and lonely. It's pathetic-"

I charge back at Lizzi, flashing a deadly glare I watch as her expression changes to slight fear. "Don't ever talk about her like that. If you ever even gave a shit about her, you'd know why she was depressed. She's a lot better now that she's no longer hanging out with trash." I insult.

Lizzi lets out a gasp and smiles devilishly. "Excuse me?" she asks.

"You heard me, now get lost." I tell her.

With that, I return to my cart and carry on with my shopping ignoring the Barbie doll who kept calling my name.

 

~Time Skip~

 

After returning home with (Y/N) we both head for the kitchen where we both put away the groceries. "I met Lizzi today." I tell her.

She stops putting things away and looks at me in a little bit of shock. "She's back? What did she want?" she asks.

"She was flirting with me and wanted to go grab a coffee. I told her I wasn't interested and may be called her trash." I say muttering at the end.

I watch as she tightly grabs the bag as if what I said made her angry. "Well, at least you told her off, was that all?" she asks.

I nod, "Well the only reason why I called her trash was because she was saying mean things about you." I tell her.

She lets out a 'tch' "What's new?" she asks.

"I don't know how you two were once friends." I say.

"Me either, I question that every time I hear about her." (Y/N) replies.

We carry on putting the groceries away forgetting what happened today, or at least I did. I'm sure (Y/N) will go and talk to Lizzi eventually, get whatever else she had on her mind out in the open with that girl.

Afterward, (Y/N) and I both sit down at the couch resting beside each other while the TV played another movie. In my front pocket, I feel the pocket watch (Y/N)'s mother gave to me, I keep it on me now not only to tell the time but to remember yesterday. I understand more now why (Y/N) wants to stay longer, her mother really didn't know what was going on with her and her father.

I was glad though that (Y/N) made it out alive, wrapping my arm around her shoulder I pull her in closer and place a soft kiss on her head. She smiles and sighs softly, "You know when we get back you're gonna have to practice hard, we both are because you've gotten soft." she says as she pokes at my stomach.

"H-hey! I've been working out still, I'm not soft!" I say as I sit up.

She laughs. "Well emotionally you have, which is nice." she says.

I roll my eyes I turn my head away. "You just don't like it when people point it out, but you really are nice Levi." she says.

"Eat shit brat." I say as I shove her face away gently.

She laughs at my comment and sits up. "Okay, maybe when you wanna be, and if I don't point it out." she giggles.

I watch her smile at me causing me to grab hold of her arm. "I'll only be like that around you, but don't expect to get out of practice just because you're my girlfriend. I'll still make you do laps if you don't take orders, maybe worse if you're really bad." I tell her with a devilish smirk tugging at my lips.

She then rolls her eyes and shoves me away this time. "Yeah, yeah." she says before leaning onto me. She places a soft kiss on my cheek before I dart my head towards her, grabbing the back of her head I push her closer to me where I plant a soft kiss on her mouth this time finding that my cheek wasn't enough.  _Soon you won't just be my girlfriend though._  


	21. A Future

~Levi~

 

(Y/N) had left for a little bit after telling her what Lizzi had done. I suspect Lizzi is getting a good talking to-

I turn my head watching as the door opens, a bruised up (Y/N) walks in and I stand up. "What the fuck happened?" I ask as I make my way to her.

"Nothing- I.." I stop her and grab her hands, leading her towards the bathroom I start a full body exam. She had a couple of bruises on her stomach but it was mainly her face I was worried about. She had a busted lip, a bruise on her cheek and a cut on the same bruise.

"Please tell me you didn't pick a fight with Lizzi." I say.

She remained silent as she looked past me and at herself in the mirror. "To be fair, I went there to warn her, she threw the first punch, I was merely defending myself." she says.

"Tch, and you say I'm ridiculous when I get jealous." I mutter.

She rolls her eyes, "I got this, I need a relaxing bath anyway so get out." she says as she pointed to the door.

"Uh, no if you're taking a bath so am I." I tell her.

"Why so you can scold me for beating someone to defend myself?" she asks.

"No, so I can clean the places you can't reach, now strip and get the fuck in the tub." I say.

She smirks at me and turned away, turning on the water she held her hand under it making sure it wasn't too cold or too hot. She began removing her clothes until she was left in nothing, I did the same and we both stepped into the water that was a little hotter than expected but we soon eased into it.

Resting myself behind her, she sat in between my legs. The bubble solution she put in the tub turned out to be more than she anticipated. With a sponge I gently lather it across her back, moving her hair off to the side I sit up and continue to scrub her back. Leaning further forward I pepper soft kisses on her back causing her to tremble. Smirking against her skin I continue to do so until I reach the back of her neck. "Why don't you tell me what happened." I mutter.

She let out a sigh, her shoulder slouching slightly. I lean back resting back on the edge of the tub. (Y/N) shuts off the water and leans back on my chest, "Well after you told me what happened, I decided I'd go and talk to her... tell her to leave you alone and that if she had a problem with me that she could come talk to me and not my boyfriend." she starts.

"Mhm." I hum, wrapping my arms around her she rests her head against my chest and turns it to the side.

"So she started getting pissed and punched me. I guess she was having a shitty day and decided to take it out on me. So I fought her until she fell to the floor in tears. I told her to never contact me or you and that's that." she finishes.

I let out a sigh, nudging my head against her, I peck her uninjured cheek. "You have some shitty friends here, or should I say ex-friends. Honestly, you have one who is obsessed with you and the other is... well the other just seems like a complete bitch." I tell her.

"Yeah well, they used to be good people... Lizzi and I used to be close before...you know." she mutters as she looks up at me, her eyes meeting mine.

"And Andrew?" I ask.

"Andrew has only gotten crazier, before when we were in school together he was always protective of me, especially after he found out about my dad. But now it's turned into a form of obsession he thinks is love." she says.

"Yeah, a dangerous kind of obsession." I state.

"Yeah well, in nine days we won't have to worry about him anymore." she says.

I rest my head on her. "Yeah, plenty can still happen within that time." I warn.

"What do you think we'll do first when we get back, other than work?" she asks.

I shrug my shoulders. "Whatever we want I guess when we have free time. We could always go see the ocean with the others before I left they were planning something like that." I tell her.

"Oh yeah? That'll be fun... I was thinking we could plan on building a house." she mutters at the end.

"A house?" I ask.

"Yeah, I love the headquarters and everything but sooner or later we might be married, and who knows... eventually, we might, you know have a kid or two." she says slowly and softly as if she were unsure I'd want the same thing.

"Yeah, maybe. Where would we put it?" I ask.

She shrugs her shoulders. "Close to the headquarters so you don't have to travel far. But I do want to have a little farm, your horse can stay there I'm sure it'll like being in the open field with mine." I tell him.

"Mhm." I mutter.

Suddenly she gets up and steps out of the tub. "Where are you going?" I ask.

"I'm all clean." she says before pursing her lips together, I could tell she was keeping something to herself now.

Quickly leaning over I grab her wrist. "Hey, talk to me." I tell her.

She shakes her head and scoffs. "It's just... you don't seem that interested right now. I know you wanna marry me someday, but I'd like to have a home for ourselves-

"I am serious (Y/N). It's just a lot to think about. And we don't know what will happen when we get back, the house may have to wait depending on the situation." I tell her.

"You're right... sorry." she mutters.

"Don't be, I'm glad you're thinking about it." I pull her down causing her to sit on the floor, cupping her face in my hands I force her to look at me.

"When we get back, we'll build a house, as big as you want. We'll make a barn and everything for horses and cattle whatever you want." I tell her.

She smiles. "Really?" she asks.

I nod my head. "It'll be our home, and I want it to be perfect." I tell her.

My right-hand rests on the back of her neck as I slowly pull her towards me, pressing my lips into her she sighs and melts into the kiss. " _Ich liebe dich_." she says after he pulls her lips off of mine.

I tilt my head slightly and narrow my eyes in confusion. "What?" I ask.

She smiles, "It means 'I love you' in German." she explains.

"Oh, well, in that case, I love you too." I say before pressing another soft kiss into her lips. For the first time in my life, I looked forward to the future because I knew she'd be apart of it. It would also give me more motivation to keep on fighting, fighting for a better world, one where our children would grow up free.


	22. In Your Eyes

~(Y/N)~

 

Only eight more days left until Levi and I would be going home, back to his time. Part of me was excited to see my friends again and start my new life with him, but there was still the other part that would miss my mother and stepfather. Not to mention Desiree and Harry, who had been good friends to me.

That morning, I was heading to my final class to get last minute signatures from my professors letting them know that I would be dropping out. And, this gave me time to return my books along with a few other things. Later tonight Levi and I would be going to my mother's for dinner again, but tonight was getting serious.

Since I couldn't tell my mother I was going to be time traveling back to Levi's time, we had to lie and say we were moving far away. She's probably going to be more upset when we tell her we'd be leaving in eight days. But I didn't want to scare her again by my going missing without saying anything.

As I was walking on campus, Levi was at my side. I decided to let him tag along since it was my last day, and Levi wanted to make sure I wouldn't get kidnapped by Andrew. As we went through each of my classes for the day, I would hand in my book and have my professors sign a sheet I would give to the principle at the end of the day.

Sitting in my last class, Levi sat next to me observing. It would be his first time in any school, even back in his time he didn't get much education but still turned out pretty smart. I hear him shuffle and feel his breath hit my neck. "This is bullshit, when are you gonna use this in life?" he mutters.

I try to hold back on laughing, he had a point. "They should teach you useful things like how to hold a knife, or... what to do if you're constipated." he mutters. Now he was really trying to get me to laugh.

"First of all, I don't think we're in that much of a threat to be using knives. Plus it's not that hard. Second, we have pills to help with consitpation." I mutter.

He leans back in his seat with a smirk on his face. "This is so boring." he mutters.

I slap my hand down on his thigh getting him to hush up, but that seemed to do the opposite. He leans forward again and leans closer to me. "You missed." he whispers.

"Sorry, I'll make sure to punch your dick next time." I mutter.

He continues to smirk, suddenly his hand falls gently on my thigh, slowly sliding towards the inside of it. Slowly, and teasingly he starts to travel up, closer to my nether region. Grabbing his wrist I stop him before he could even touch me. "Not here." I mutter.

He smirks, "Then you owe me after class." he mutters.

I pull his hand out from between my thighs and place it on the table. The class went on a while longer when the professor finally dismissed the class, Levi and I walked up and got him to sign my sheet. Afterward, we headed to the office to drop off the paper.

Levi and I headed home after that where we lounge around, not doing a whole lot. When evening came we got ready to go to dinner. It seemed to be the usual ever since he met my mom, we'd go every Friday to her house to eat dinner. Levi seemed to enjoy it and bonded well with my family.

Slipping into a little black dress I felt a hand land right on my ass, jumping slightly I turn and find Levi standing right behind me. "Sorry, hand slipped." he says with a teasing little smirk.

"Uh huh. And none of that when we get there mister." I say as I put earrings in.

"Tch, do you honestly think I'd do that in front of your family? I'm a gentleman." he says.

I turn to look at him in slight disbelief. "Maybe in public you are." I tease.

I hear him chuckle softly, his shoes click against the floor. His hand resting on my right thigh, nails digging into my skin. "Better watch yourself, don't wanna be late for dinner." he mutters.

It was tempting I'll admit, his warm breath hit the back of my neck which sent a chill down my spine. "Come on." I say as I turn towards the door and walk away, sashaying my hips in a teasing manner. As I look back I found his eyes were exactly where I predicted they'd be.

"Hello, we're gonna be late if you don't hurry." I say.

He comes out of the daze he was in for that moment and walks over to me. "You're gonna get it when we come back." he says. I smirk at his words as I open the front door.

 

~Time Skip~

 

Finally, at my mother's house, Levi and I were sitting beside each other with our hands intertwined under the table. "So what have you two been up to?" my mother asks before taking a bite of her food. Levi and I look at each other before I smile nervously.

"Well..mom, Levi and I were actually planning on moving." I announce. Everything stopped, there was no more noise of the silverware hitting the plates, just silence. My mother looked at me in shock.

"Oh? Where?" she asks.

 _Oh shit, I didn't even think of where-_ "America." I quickly answer.

"America? That's pretty far honey, when do you plan on going?" she asks.

Now, this was the scary part, I didn't know how they'd react. I clear my throat and squeeze Levi's hand. "E-eight days." I tell her. She dropped her spoon, her mouth just slightly open, staring at me in complete shock.

"Eight day?!" she says.

I quickly nod my head. "I got a job offer and I found out just a couple days ago I-"

"This is all very sudden." she says as she leans back.

"I know, but it's a good job mom. And Levi will be there with me so you don't have to worry-"

"I'm not worried (Y/N). I'm just didn't see this coming, and it's not like we have a whole lot of time left now considering..." she stops and looks down at her plate.

"She's just been caught off guard." Milo says.

That same part of me that would miss my parents felt sorry for them, that they had to hear this. "Look, I wanted to tell you so you don't think I've gone missing again when we go." I tell her.

"You were missing (Y/N) I didn't think anything, you were actually missing. Are you two sure you're ready for that kind of step? What if...what if you two break up?" she asks.

Levi told me what she told him at the get-together. "Katherine, you know I wouldn't do anything like that to your daughter-"

"How do I know? You never know she could be just as bad as me when it comes to choosing her men. And what I mean by that is her father-" Levi stands up making the chair screech against the ground, his expression cold and kind of hurt.

"I'm not anything like her father, and I don't plan on being anything like her father. (Y/N) is free to make her own decisions, and if you have a problem with it, then you can just get the hell over it because what she does and where she goes is not up for you to decide, it's never been. You may be trying to redeem yourself but you don't get to make choices for her. Excuse me." he says, slapping his napkin down on the table he turns and walks away from the table.

I turn ready to run after him. "(Y/N) I-"

"Just stop mom, look I love you and all but Levi is right. You've only been around for a little while, so you don't get to pick and choose who I get to be with. You already tried pushing me with Andrew and looked how that turned out... if anything Levi is the exact opposite of dad and you know it." I tell her.

She sits back in her seat, her bottom lip quivering. "I told you because I didn't want to scare you again. I wasn't asking for your permission." I finish, afterward, I ran after Levi who was standing outside, shutting the door behind me. Walking up behind him I place my hand on his back.

"Sorry, she's just-"

"I promise you this, I won't be like him. I'll prove it in any way I can, your mother can assume all the fuck she wants but her opinions and comments don't matter to me. The only opinions and comments I wanna hear are from you. That's one of my many goals... to make sure that in your eyes, you see a man who loves you... a man who will lay down his life for you. I don't ever want to be compared to your father, I won't have it. Because that man was never a father, just a monster in disguise." he proclaims.

I smiled at his words, as tears built up in my eyes with joy. He turns to me, his face still serious, his hand comes up to my face, his thumb gently caressing my cheek. "And the only tears I ever want to see from you are happy ones. I don't ever want to make you cry for any other reason." he says.

I let out a shaky sigh and nod my head. He's proving himself more and more each day that he was nothing like my father. But tonight he was laying out all he had to say. In my eyes, he was more than a man who loves me and would lay down his life for me. He was beyond that, way beyond that he was an honorable man who devoted his life to the people he loved. In the time I've gotten to know him he's grown in to so much more than the grumpy captain I at first didn't like. Perfect couldn't even begin to describe him, that's for sure.


	23. Obsession

~Levi~

 

After the evening we had, (Y/N) and I decided to go home. When we got up to the door I noticed it was opened slightly, I extend my hand out making (Y/N) stop.

"What is it?" she asks, I guess she didn't see how the door was.

"Someone was in our house." I tell her. _There might be someone still there for all we know._ I turn back and look at her seriously. "Get in the vehicle, lock the doors and call the cops. I'm gonna go and check it out." I tell her.

She grabs my hand. "No wait, someone might still be in there." she tells me.

I grab her hand that was tightly clutched on my forearm. "I'll be okay, you go." I tell her.

"You'll be safer out here...what if it's-" I stop and step back from the door, as much as I wanted to go in and check, I knew she was scared now at the thought Andrew did this.

I grab her hand and pull her away from the house, standing over by the car I watch her pull out her phone and dial 911. "Hi, I'd like to report a break-in." she started, she gave our address and explained the situation. Standing beside her, I kept my eyes on the house to make sure I didn't see any shadowy figures inside.

She stayed on the line with them, I guess that's how it worked. (Y/N)s' hand squeezed mine, she turns to me. "They'll be here soon." she mutters to me.

I nod my head and turn back to look at the house. Soon though, a couple of cop cars show up, one started asking us questions while the other two were inside looking around. When the two came back out they left the lights and door wide opened. "It seems whoever was there made a mess of things then left this." the man says handing (Y/N) the note.

Looking over her shoulder I read the note. _'I'll never leave you (Y/N). Never.'_ Clearly, it was Andrew. "Yeah, we know who did this." she mutters.

"Oh?" the officer says.

"His name is Andrew Graham. He's been stalking me." she finally admits.

"Are you sure about this? That a very serious accusation, you're making." he says.

"It has to be him- wait. There, there was a camera." she says. Walking over to the house she showed them the camera her landlord apparently had put in not too long ago.

As the night continued and they looked over the footage on (Y/N) computer one of the policemen decided to go and get Andrew. At the door, with the man, he looks back at us. "If I were you I'd get a restraining order just to be safe." the man says.

Both of us nod and watch as he leaves. This was only the beginning, shutting the door behind him I flip the lock and turn to her. (Y/N) turns to me ready to say something when I walk past her into our bedroom. In the closet there was a safe, (Y/N) had given me a code. I knew there was a gun in there because Katherine gave it to her.

I checked to make sure it was still in there, I was tempted to take it out and have it on me in case that prick showed up again. I shut the case and turn to find (Y/N) standing behind me in the doorway. "Don't worry, I was just checking-"

Before I knew it she ran towards me, locking me in a tight hug I could feel her shaking. I was starting to wonder if this whole situation was making her think of her dad. Placing my hands on her back I do my best to calm her down. "He's lost it Levi." she mutters.

 _I think he lost it a long time ago._ It didn't take long for us to be informed that Andrew was brought in, we heard not even an hour after the incident that he had been found. But he didn't spend much time there at all because according to what we were told. His mother came in for his rescue. We heard all of that the next day in the afternoon. That's when I told (Y/N) we needed to get the restraining order.

 

~Andrew~

 

This was the only time I could thank my mother, walking alongside her silently we stopped in front of her car. She turns to me with tears in her eyes. "Next time you get in trouble, you can sit there and do the time. I'm done cleaning up after you reckless men." she says.

I grab her arm and turn her towards me. "Why did you help me if you're done?" I ask.

"Because I hoped that it will make you realize you've hit rock bottom. Breaking into someone's home? And what just to trash it up and leave a note? Just leave (Y/N) alone she doesn't want you." She says.

As always I had to ignore what everyone was telling me. If I fight, fight hard enough I'll get (Y/N) to understand and realize. I turn away from her and start to walk away. "I mean it, Andrew! Trying to get with her will ruin you, ruin you both." I hear her say.

I chose to keep ignoring her as I walked along the sidewalk. _I'll do whatever it takes, I want her...I need her._


	24. Yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning*: This chapter contains sexual content, if you are uncomfortable with this kind of content please skip.

~(Y/N)~

 

With only a week left, I planned to move my things out, sell them really. I'd only keep the things I desperately needed, things that were dear to me. In the closet I was picking an outfit for tonight's dinner, Levi said he wanted to go to his favorite restaurant one last time before we go.

Agreeing to it, I forgot how tiring it was to pick out a nice outfit along with making reservations. Although things with Andrew were just crazy right now, I didn't want it to get to me.

I was going to be getting a restraining order in the morning against Andrew so Levi and I could finish out our last days peacefully, hopefully. As I slip into a casual but formal dress I head over to my jewelry box. Opening the top up I look in and admire my few rings when I noticed one missing.

"Hey... Levi, have you seen my grandmother's ring?" I ask.

I hear footsteps coming from behind me. "Here it is." he says, turning to face him I saw him standing in the doorway holding it out. Smiling I went to grab it when he jerked his hand back. Smirking I then watch him kneel down on one knee.

My heart stopped at that moment, my whole body froze as my eyes widened at the view. He was- "I was gonna wait until we got back, but after last night I knew I needed to do this now." he says.

My hands cover my mouth, my view now becoming partially blurred by the forming tears. "I've made plenty of speeches about my feelings for you. And to be honest I don't think I can express enough how much I care for you. You know I'm not one to openly express myself...normally, and I don't think that part of me will change...but with that being said, there is a lot of things I can say to you, show you even, but I don't think it could ever be enough to prove just how much I care about you. I told you that I was done losing people, and I still am. If you say yes, then I promise I'll do whatever it takes to make sure you don't lose me, and vise versa. But if you say no... then I will understand." he says.

There was a long pause, thinking he had more to say I open my mouth to give him his answer. "I don't want to guilt trip you into saying yes- so if you don't then that's fine but I'm gonna ask any-

"Yes." I interrupt, I got impatient and he was beginning to ramble. His eyes widen, hands shaking a little now, he was nervous. It was the first time I had ever seen him nervous.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

I take the ring out of his hand. Looking down at it I quickly nod my head. "I'm very sure." I answer, with that I slip the ring on my ring finger. Standing on his feet, his right hand came behind my neck as he jerks me forward.

His lips crashing into mine hard, my hand rest on his chest, pulling me out of the closet he then pushes me against the door frame to the closet, his lips still on mine.

He peppered kisses against my mouth before traveling down to my neck, raising my head slightly to give him more access to it, I let out a sigh. "L-Levi, what about dinner?" I ask.

He sighs and brings his head up from my neck, within kissing range he looks at me, his eyes filled with lust. "Fuck it, we can reschedule." he whispers. His hands slip behind me, his fingertips tracing along my back until I felt a pull at the zipper of my dress.

Slowly he starts to pull the zipper down until it finally was completely zipped down. The dress came lose on my shoulders, Levi's hands traveled up my arms reaching the tops of my shoulders, hooking his fingers around the fabric, he begins to pull down my dress.

After that, I stood in my underwear and bra looking at him for a moment after he stopped kissing me. I over the dress and kick it back to the closet while Levi returns to my side, his lips falling on mine again continuing the intensely heated makeout session that was going to lead into further actions tonight.

Lips trailing down to my neck again he goes further, nipping at my collar bone. His hands went to my back again ready to undo my bra. After taking a few moments to unhook each clip the bra falls loose not being held by much due to it being strapless. It peels off my chest and falls to the ground revealing my chest. Now his hand fondled at my bare chest making me moan softly at the feeling.

Then before I knew it Levi hoists me up, wrapping my legs around him, he spins around quickly now turned towards the bed. I press my mouth on his as he slowly starts to head for the bed, leaning down he gently places me on the mattress above the sheets.

I laid there looking up at him in only my underwear while he was still fully dressed still. Loosening his tie he pulls it off and tosses it away, then one by one each article of his clothing was discarded from his body revealing his toned body.

He topples over me but stops fast enough to where he was only hovering a couple of inches away from me. His right hand slipped past the waistband of my panties, fingers curling just enough to press onto my clit. He moves further down then back up, when he deemed I was wet enough he pushed two fingers into me slowly.

I shudder at the feeling as I arch my back only for him to push my hips back down with his other hand. With the back of my hand, I did my best to muffle my whimpers and moans, Levi slid his finger out then jabbed them back in causing me to moan a little louder. He kept doing so with a devilish smirk on his face while I glared at him in embarrassment. "You know I don't like it when you're quiet." he says.

I clear my throat. "Oh really? I thought my chatter annoyed you." I talk back.

He chuckles softly, his thumb then comes into play while his fingers thrust in and out of me, his thumb rubbed circles against my clit doubling the pleasure. I let out a surprised moan, he leaned down, his mouth just hovering over mine. "Yeah, but your moans don't." he whispers.

Biting my bottom lip I look in his dark bluish grey eyes which looked back at my (e/c) ones. With my free hand, I press it against the bulge in his boxers making him let out a deep moan, there was a soft growl at the end as he looks down at me with a slight glare, warning me to be careful. "You want?" he asks.

_Clearly._  I nod my head, my hips started to move in rhythm with his fingers that continued to thrust into me. "Well I won't tease you tonight, think of this as my thank you...for agreeing to marry me." he mutters, his lips brush against mine while his fingers slip out of me, with that same hand he pulls my panties down then off of me.

Pushing one thigh, he separated my legs and rested himself between them, his clothed cock pressing against my aching core. I let out a groan and push at the waistband of his boxers signaling for him to take it off. He chuckles at this and reaches down, in no time he was fully naked.

His exposed cock prodding against my entrance. The tip of his cock running right along the slit teasingly. I groan and wiggle my hips a little underneath him. "I thought you said no-" I stop letting out a loud moan as he pushes himself inside me.

My hand clamp down onto his shoulders, Levi lets out a deep growl while slowly rolling his hips against mine. Wrapping my legs around his waist he continued to move at a steady pace, my arms too wrap around him, pulling him down to kiss me. He rested on his elbows while pressing soft kisses against my mouth and down my neck.

The knot was slowly beginning to build up with each time his hips met mine. And he could tell since I was beginning to tighten around him this caused him to slow down. "Nuh uh." he says.

I groan and fall limp on the bed. "You're usually rougher than this, come on." I tell him.

"Maybe I wanna take my time." he grunts. I look at him again, quickly he leans down pressing his forehead against mine, sweat was beginning to form on our bodies as he slowed down his thrusting, but pushed in rather deep.

After some time I could tell he was getting tired. When it came time to finish he speeds up just a bit and the knot starts building up inside me faster, and faster until it felt like it all just snapped. Our bodies went into a frenzy of spasms, Levi continued to thrust his way in and out while riding out his orgasm.

But this didn't stop him, after coming down from our highs he continues on although I could tell that with the overstimulation he was bringing us both, he would finish again soon.

I throw my head back letting out a loud moan while my nails dig into his bicep which began to flex, his body shook from trying to hold himself up for so long. Pushing himself off his elbows he propped himself up on his hands in a half planking position.

His cock thrusts in quickly then pull out repeatedly, I could feel him twitching inside of me getting ready for another more intense orgasm. Placing my right hand on the back of his neck I pull him down and kiss him on the lips roughly. He lets out a wince and pulls back "Shit~" he groans. The only sound coming from us now were labored breaths and the slapping of our bare skin.

"Levi~ I-" With one final thrust, we both hit our climax for a second time. But this time around he didn't continue for a third release. Levi falls on top of me, his chest pressing against mine every so often from his heavy breathing. Grabbing his head I lift it up knowing he'd be too tired to move right now. He tiredly pushes himself up and I felt him move inside me, due to the fact he hadn't removed himself yet.

He kisses me again, but it was soft, when he pulled back just slightly his lips lingered for a while longer before turning his head to the side. Levi lays his head down on my chest as we laid there resting knowing it was only the beginning. I was ready for the sleepless night though, ready to let my fiancee love me forever.


	25. Secrets Spilled

~Levi~

 

With six days left now, (Y/N) and I would have to get some things ready like the mixture of blood and ash from an object from my time. We had found the stones which were so conveniently behind her mother's house. We even needed to get Dutchess ready since we didn't intend of leaving her here.

That morning after our eventful night last night I woke up beside her finding her laying on her stomach, her face towards me. Her face was peaceful. Looking down at her left hand I admired the ring, remembering how it all went down last night.

Speaking of memories, I continued to lose bits and pieces with each passing day. But would go back to the journal and refresh them to an extent. But now, I was becoming confused with certain parts of the journal, as if I didn't remember them that way although my notes were heavily detailed. Certain names would be lost and I'd find myself sitting at the desk late at night wondering who the hell Erwin was or this one person...Mikasa? I couldn't match names with faces.

I knew I had to tell (Y/N), but I didn't want her to feel rushed when I promised her time to say goodbye. I didn't want her thinking I was doing it to rush her home with me.

Gently I sweep my fingers through her soft (h/c) hair causing her to stir in her sleep. Leaning down I press a soft kiss on her temple, when I pulled away I watched the corner of her mouth slip up into a soft smile. My hand rested on her back gently, stroking up and down until I decided to rub the back her neck.

Soon enough I laid back which allowed her to move over and place herself on top of me, I could feel her chest press into mine as she laid there her back more exposed as the sheets slid off stopping just above her ass. Grabbing the edge of the sheet I pull it back up to cover most of her back, I felt her shiver slightly from this.

 

~Time Skip~

 

Around lunchtime, we had an unexpected visitor at our door. Desiree and her husband Harry. Now that (Y/N) and I were out of bed I decided to invite them in while (Y/N) was in the bathroom. "(Y/N) will be out in a minute." I tell them.

As they stepped in I led them over to the couch, they both sat down. Desiree's belly had grown a little from the last time I saw her. "We have some news... Harry and I thought it would be best that you two were the first ones to know." she says.

Nodding I look towards the bathroom. "Would you like some tea? Coffee? I don't know how much longer (Y/N) will be." I say.

"We're fine thank you." Harry says.

I nod and sit kiddy-corner from them on a small chair, with my back to the bathroom door, I hear it open. As (Y/N) walked out she came to my side and sat on the armrest. I place my hand on her lower back. "Hey guys, what's going on?" she asks.

Desiree took Harry's hand and her smile drops. "Harry and I are moving." she says.

The news didn't surprise me, and it didn't seem to surprise (Y/N) either. "Oh, when?" she asks.

"In about three weeks." Harry answers.

The room went silent afterward for a moment. "Well...Levi will be leaving in, what six days now?" she asks me.

"Oh?" Harry asks.

"Yeah, to America." I lie.

"Well, you haven't done much moving...unless."

"Nope, this will belong to whoever moves here next. We decided to take only the essentials." (Y/N) says.

We all after that talked for a while longer, each saying our goodbyes due to not knowing when we'd see each other next. The sun was beginning to set, ending the day rather quickly.

Locking the door I turn to face (Y/N) who was standing a few feet away from me. "Hey... I have something to tell you." I tell her.

It was finally time I tell her about the memories. "What's up?" she asks, walking up to me she wraps her arms around my neck, my hands fall on her hips.

"Well...you know how you told Hanji that your memory was fading?" I ask.

Her smile fades and her hands travel down resting on my chest. "Yeah?" she asks in a confused tone.

"Well, it's happening to me." I mutter.

Her eyes widened before pushing me away. "How long has this been going on?" she asks.

I shove my hands in my pockets and shrug. "About a couple days after I arrived."

Her face begins to contort in anger. "Why didn't you tell me? We've been here almost a month and you couldn't tell me you're forgetting things?" she asks.

"I didn't want to make you feel rushed, and it wasn't that bad at first... it was simple things but I have my journal to look back on to remember." I tell her.

"And that's supposed to make it better? If I had known I wouldn't have stayed as long. We would've been back sooner-"

"I wanted you to be able to have time with your family (Y/N)! You were telling me that your mom finally gave a shit about you, I wasn't gonna ruin that by telling you I was losing my memory." I argue.

She backs away and shakes her head. "Then we have to go! We can't waste any more time." she says.

I walk up and grab her arms trying to stop her from heading to our bedroom. "Hey! Listen to me, I told you because I didn't want to hide it from you anymore...because you are my fiancee now and I don't want to keep anything from you. I want you to spend these last days saying goodbye-

"So now that I'm your fiancee you don't wanna lie to me? You should've thought that even as we were together before the fucking proposal! Relationships are about communication- trust. But now that we're getting married you think it's okay that you lied to me?" she asks.

"No, I-"

She continues to shake her head and push at my chest. "I can't do this right now- I...I'm going to stay with my mom." she says.

She goes to walk past me when I grab her wrist. "No, (Y/N) we have to talk this out- you just said we need to communicate-"

"I have nothing else to say to you right now. All I want right now is for you to leave me the hell alone so I can think." she tells me. With that she heads to the door and walks out, I decided to give her the space she needed although it hurt like hell watching her walk out the door. 


	26. Regret

~(Y/N)~

 

"I have nothing else to say to you right now. All I want right now is for you to leave me the hell alone so I can think." I tell him. With that I head to the door and walk out, thankfully he didn't come running out after me. I guess he understood how hurt I was by this and was going to give me time.

Even though I said Levi and I needed to communicate, I just needed to take a step back and think. I couldn't do that with him forcing me to talk to him and understand.

I walked over to my car to leave as I was standing in front of the driver's door I was suddenly pulled back and a cloth pressed over my mouth muffling my screams. It was also over my nose forcing me to smell chloroform. I stumble back against the person as I start to feel light headed. My vision blurs and my eyes fall shut as I fall limp.

 

~The Next Day~

 

~Levi~

 

I woke up on the couch. I was surprised I got any sleep at all last night with how everything played out. (Y/N) was still at her mother's, slowly sitting up I held my head in my hands.  _I should've told her sooner._

Shaking my head I slowly rise from the couch, I walk over to the telephone that was on the kitchen counter. Picking it up I then go to the fridge, I slowly dialed her mother's number then unsure of what to do next I think back to what (Y/N) had done before. I place the phone to my ear, there was a weird ringing sound until I heard shuffling.

"Hello, (Y/N) look I'm sorry about the other-"

"It's Levi." I tell her.

"Oh, hi. Where is (Y/N)?" she asks.

My heart dropped at her question. "I was hoping with you. Her and I... we had a little argument and she wanted to stay with you." I tell her.

"Well, she's not here. Maybe she went to Desiree's place." Katherine says.

I nod my head. "I'll call her."

"Okay, and if she's not with her then please call me again." Katherine says now sounding a little more worried than before. I hung up the phone then looked back at the fridge.  _Why would she go to Desiree's when she said she was going to her mother's? Maybe to talk to Desiree?_

After calling Desiree, I found that (Y/N) wasn't there either. I was really starting to worry now, I call back Katherine. "Hey, she wasn't at Desiree's either." I tell her.

"Alright, can you get yourself over here. I'm gonna call the police, but first can you tell me what you two were fighting about?" she asks.

"...We were just a little stressed about the move, it's nothing major just said somethings we didn't mean." I answer quickly.

"Okay, just get here and we'll talk to the police together okay?" she asks.

"Alright." I tell her.

Since (Y/N) took her car, and I didn't know how to drive, I ran. I ran across town until I reached Katherine's house. Jogging up to the door I lightly knock on it while I stood there catching my breath. I turn back and see two cop cars parked along the curb. I turn back when the door opens, Milo let me in.

"Hi! Come sit." she says patting down on the couch.

"Oh, nice to see you again." one of the officers say.

Katherine's smile drops and her face turns to confusion. "Again?" she asks.

Sitting down beside her I nod my head. "The other night his girlfriend- your daughter called reporting a break in. We picked up a man named Andrew Graham who was also reported for stalking your daughter. He was let out on bail the other day." the officer explains.

"Andrew's been stalking you guys? Why?" Katherine asks.

"Because he thinks he's in love with her. Not too long ago he came and tried to kidnap her after work. I got there in time but..." I stop and look down at the floor.

"Do you think he might've taken her?" Katherine asks.

_Dear god, I hope not._  "It's possible." I say softly.

"Then he'd be violating the restraining order (Y/N) got against him." the policeman says.

"What are the penalties for him violating it?" I ask.

"A fee and up to a year in prison. If he's done anything else to her that causes harm then he could be imprisoned longer." the man answers.

I nod my head and look back down at the floor.  _If I had told her sooner, she wouldn't have gotten mad at me...and we wouldn't be in the predicament._

 

~(Y/N)~

 

My eyes slowly open, squinting a little my eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness. I could make out a few things across the room. As I go to sit up I fall forward finding my hands were cuffed behind my back. I tried to move my feet but they were also cuffed.

_Where am I? Who the hell took me?_  Then the door in front of me opened, a blinding light swept in revealing most of the room. A basement, I was in a basement. Walking in he looked down at me with a soft smile.  _Wait a minute...I remember this place._  Andrew stood in front of me with a smile that only seemed to grow bigger. He had brought me back...back to my father's house and locked me in the basement.  _Why here? How did he even know this place?_

"So glad you're awake. I thought I might've put too much chemical on the cloth." 


	27. Violation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning*: Inappropriate touching and graphic scenes ahead. Skip if easily triggered.

~(Y/N)~

 

"So glad you're awake. I thought I might've put too much chemical on the cloth." he kneels before me, resting on his left knee.

_Yeah, I'm sure anymore and I'd be dead._  I sent a glare his way as he draws his face closer to mine. "I told you (Y/N), I won't ever leave you. Now you can live here with me, and I'll help you forget your dark past created by your horrible father." he says.

"How many time do  _I_ have to tell you. I don't love you, Andrew. You were always like a brother to me." I argue.

Andrew's smile drops. "That's only because you are in denial (Y/N). You're afraid to love a man when all your life you've known nothing but hurt by one that should've loved you. I'm different, that's all I want to do for you, is love you and give you the best in life." he says.

I shake my head and glare at him still. "You're not listening, Andrew." I tell him.

"And neither are you." he talks back.

"I love Levi, you need to move on-"

A searing pain came to my right cheek, my head snapped to the left after he backhanded me, hard. "Please forgive my roughness. You said something I didn't like. Honey, please... Levi is bad for you." he says.

I scoff, "And how the hell do you know what's good for me?" I ask.

He crosses his arms, "Because I love you, and I'm your best friend." he says.  _Here we go again._  I roll my eyes and look away from him.

"If you supposedly love me, and are my best friend, then you wouldn't be doing this to me Andrew." I tell him.

"I'm doing what's best for you. So you will realize that what I do for you is in your best interest." he says.

I quickly spit in his face making him step back. I was growing more annoyed by his words the more he said. I did expect him to do something after that and he did. His foot kicked me hard in the stomach causing me to fall on my side. "Behave or it'll only get worse for you." he growls.

I groan in pain, "Why are you doing this?" I croak.

"Because I want you, I need you." he says kneelings before me again, I move away only for him to grab the chain in between the cuffs. Pulling me back towards him I turn my head away from him. His free hand runs through my hair.

His hands trailing down until his fingers pulled against the button up. "Andrew stop."

"I just..." he mutters.

I try and move away but he kept pulling me back. "Stop it!" I snap. Grabbing my back of my head he pulls me in planting sloppy aggressive kisses on my mouth. I pull back and turn my head away yanking my hands back.

He pulls me back in kissing me more, I tried biting his lips but his mouth trailed down until it reached the cleavage after he unbuttons my shirt, I did my best to fight him off, but his mouth roamed my upper body, yanking my hands some more I whimper softly. "Seriously, stop!" I shout.

Then I felt his hands slip to my pants and that's when I really started to fight him off more than before I wiggled and kicked as best I could making it so he had to give up. Suddenly all his movements stop as his eyes bored down at something.

My ring. He was looking at the engagement ring. He went to take it off but I close my hand tightly. "You are not his, you are mine!" he snaps.

"Stop it!" I say, grabbing a hold of his hands I crash my forehead against his which sent him back. Grabbing his head he hisses in pain while I fall back and sit again the wall.

"Mother...fucker." he groans.

"You...are no better than my father, Andrew." I mutter.

He slowly gets up and heads back for the stairs leaving me in the basement. The door shuts leaving me in the darkness again. Sobbing against the wall I look around wishing there was something down here that could release me.

Shakily I look down at my hand, the ring remained there, then bringing my hands up to my chest I look back up at the door.  _He's really lost it._ I fix my shirt covering myself after that incident, but I lift the bottom of my shirt finding that a bruise forming where he had kicked me.

Later that day he came back down, he beat me. And while beating me he cried, begging for my forgiveness. As I laid there sobbing and sore, all I hoped was that Levi was looking for me.


	28. Memories of a Good Place Prt. 1

~Levi~

 

_~Memory~_

 

_It was midday, (Y/N) and I had been laying in bed all day, after the latest lovemaking session, we had been fooling around. She was laughing as I ran my fingers up and down her body._

_She wiggles underneath me and her back is revealed to me. My soft smile drops as I place my hand on her back gently, she flinches and moves away slightly signaling she didn't want me to touch._

_Grabbing her arm I pull her back and press my mouth into her back, I felt her shiver gently at the unexpected touch. My mouth trails down her back until I reached her hips. Traveling back up I kiss her shoulder, her head was turned and her face was flushed a deep shade of red. I wanted to show her how much I worshipped her, even her scars, all her flaws, everything._

_The sun poured in lighting the room up making everything look kind of dreamy. Quickly I get out of bed and turn around to face her, she looked at me still blushing. "Come on, we're having a bath." I tell her._

 

_~Memory Over~_

 

I shake my head at the memory. As of right now, I was still in (Y/N)'s mother's living room talking to the police. She had been missing since yesterday, if things had gone smoothly we'd be on our fourth day now.

With a sigh, I turn to Katherine who was sitting beside me holding herself and a cup of tea at her side. "Milo and I can go out and help-"

"No, I'm sorry sir, let the police handle this okay? We'll find her and get her back." the officer says.

I sit back with my arms crossed.  _This was my fault, I should be looking for her._  I haven't slept since yesterday, my insomnia was getting the best of me and I was too worried to even try and sleep.

 

_~Memory~_

 

_In the bubble filled bath, (Y/N) sat between my legs, sitting up she had her back exposed to me. She was playing with the bubbles and washing herself while I lean on the back of the tub admiring her body and watching how she moved._

_Reaching forward with my right hand, the back of my pointer finger gently brushes against her perfectly imperfect flesh, this caused her to flinch again but she settled after a bit. "Why do you do that?" I ask._

_"What?" she asks._

_"Flinch...when I touch your back, do you think I would hurt you?" I ask._

_She shakes her head. "Not intentionally, plus your finger tickles against my back." she says. I sit up pressing my chest into her back, she turns her head just slightly to glance back at me._

_I press my mouth into her shoulder, my hands wrapping around her waist but then grab the sponge she held. Taking it from her hand I lean back slightly looking at her back. Grabbing the bar of soap beside me I lather the sponge up then gently place it on her back. I run the sponge up and down her back making it soapy._

_"Why do you like my back so much today anyway?" she asks._

_I smirk and lean in again, my lips brushing against the back of her neck. "You want me to pay attention to something else?" I ask, my arms wrap around again but this time my hands travel down, past her hips. She shudders at the feeling of my hand that was pressing between her thighs._

_"I-I'm still sore from our last round Levi." she says._

_I chuckle softly in her ear, resting my chin on her shoulder I bring my hands back up. "Don't worry, I don't want to make you dirty again." I mutter._

 

_~Memory Over~_

 

I shake my head again and let out a groan.  _Dammit._  Then I heard snapping which grabbed my attention, to my left Milo stood in the archway leading into the foyer.

Getting up off the couch I go and meet him in the hall towards the kitchen. "Do you really think Andrew might have her?" he asks.

"Well, clearly it's looking to be that more and more. No one has seen Andrew, and when he broke in, he left her a note saying he'd never leave so... I'm going with a yes on this." I tell him.

"Do you know where he could be staying? Did he tell (Y/N)?" he asks.

I shrug my shoulders. "(Y/N) never said anything to me. And as far as I knew he was homeless unless..." I stop thinking back to the time (Y/N) and I went to her father's home.

"What?" Milo asks.

"The neighborhood (Y/N) lived in with her father... a lot of the homes there are foreclosed or abandoned..." I start.

"Oh...shit." Milo mutters.

It's possible that Andrew is somewhere around there. And if he's at (Y/N)'s old house, then he is one sick ass man who is probably terrorizing her right now. Milo and I went back into the living room to give the police some ideas of where to look.

 

_~Memory~_

 

_After the bath, (Y/N) and I returned to the bed where we laid beside one another. Although I wouldn't mind living in her world, I knew that my assistance would still be needed back in 851._

_It was so peaceful not having to worry, worry about the government lying, the damn MPs after all of us... and the titans. But I knew Hanji would need my help, and I promised her I would return. I didn't want her losing anyone else, especially after she lost Moblit. I'm all she has left._

_Leaning up a bit I hover over (Y/N) and press my lips into her neck traveling up to her jaw then her lips. She hums approvingly as she kisses me back instantly, her hand came up behind my head keeping me from leaving. "Why are you being so sweet today?" she asks against my lips._

_I smirk gently and peck her a couple of times. "I thought I was sweet to you every day?" I question teasingly._

_"Yeah, but today you're extra sweet. What's on your mind?" she asks, she turns on her back and I pull my head back further. I shrug my shoulder and rest my hand on her stomach._

_"Just enjoying a lazy afternoon. Because you know there will be less of this once we go back. When we go back, it's back to work, back to killing titan, and all that stressful shit." I tell her._

_"Well, we'll make time. I'm sure you'll get some days off." she says._

_"Yeah, but I'm a Captain, so my days off aren't really my days off, I'd probably be stuck cleaning or helping Hanji with her weird ass experiments." I tell her._

_"Oh I'm sure I can get a few minutes of your attention." she says with an alluring little smirk._

_I sigh softly, pressing my forehead into hers I smirk. "No more talking." I mutter, rolling slightly I lay on top of her and press my lips against her this time rougher than before. I wanted to take this time that we had and be with her for as long as possible, because once we go back...who knows how long we'll have._


	29. Memories of a Good Place Prt. 2

~(Y/N)~

 

_~Memory~_

 

_It was the middle of the night, it was only a couple of days after Levi had come to me. Naked at the Survey Corps headquarter ruins, he came back to me out of love and fear of losing the one he loved._

_It was the first night he actually was asleep and hadn't stayed up. I had finally got him to sleep anyway, today he used the electric oven, and nearly burned the place down. It was a good thing I didn't have work._

_But right now I was watching him sleep, he was resting on his back, his face still, and peaceful. I didn't want to wake him, my eyes trail down to his chest which slowly rose then fell with each breath he took. Resting my head on my hand I admired his body, my eyes fell onto his left bicep, there was a scar there._

_My finger traces against it softly feeling the bump. I remembered stitching it, only because I had written it down afterward for when I came back. His body was just as beaten up as mine, filled with scars from his many battles. Including his forehead, there was a thin scar from the time he and I were out running interior military police when they were running around hunting each of us down at Kenny Ackerman's orders._

_Somehow we both made it out alive. I guess I had been so focused on his forehead that I didn't notice Levi's wide eyes staring at me. "What are you doing?" he asks softly._

_I sit back and smile shyly. "Just looking." I say._

_He looks at me confused with a soft shy smirk. "What's so fascinating about my scars?" he asks._

_I shrug my shoulders, "I guess it's because of the memories behind them." I say._

_"I guess you remember a little." he mutters._

_"I remember most of it, the small unimportant details are forgotten...but not the important things." I mutter._

_He turns on his side, his arm draped over me and his hand resting gently on my ass as he pulled me. "Oh yeah? Tell me one of the important details you made sure to remember." he commands._

_"Well... one was the time while we were in hiding from the government...it was after making a deal with Dimo Reeves and after you tortured Sannes, I told you that I loved you." I whisper._

_I look up to meet his eyes, they looked back down at mine. Seriousness was all I could read on his face, his hand traveled up my back until it reached my face. "Anything else?" he asks._

_I smile and place my hand on top of his. "A few... like our first kiss... and our last night together." I answer._

 

_~Memory Over~_

 

My eyes opened when I heard the basement door open. Walking down the steps, Andrew came with a small plate of food, smiling he kneels down and places it in front of me. "Honey, you gotta eat. I don't want you to starve." he says.

I glare at him and back away. "I'd rather die of starvation." I say, my voice was raspy, I hadn't eaten anything since the day before yesterday. Andrew's smile drops again, taking the sandwich he shoves it in my face getting the mayo and other pieces all over my face, but I kept my mouth shut.

"Yummy." he growls.

After a couple of seconds of trying to force feed me, he stops and the sandwich falls to the ground, my face now messy. He flicks his hand to get the food off of his own hands. "I guess we'll try again later." he says.

With that, he ran back upstairs and I fall back on my side resting my head on the cold floor. I shut my eyes and go back to the memory, it being the only thing helping me get through this.

 

_~Memory~_

 

_Levi's mouth fell back on mine after I told him, his kiss was gentle and sweet. Our lips created soft smacking noises as our kissing became heated and ongoing. He held me close, our bare bodies pressing against each other sharing the warm under the covers._

_Parting just slightly I could still feel his lips, "I love you." I whisper against his mouth. I felt him smirk, his eyes were gentle he looked as if he were a young boy madly in love by the way he looked at me. He let out a growl and crashed his lips into mine again._

_He was my everything, and I was his. Minutes later he had towered over me, taking me right there. He was a man of action and believed that actions spoke louder than words. So I let him show me how much he loved me, I gave myself to him and vise versa._

_Our hands intertwined as he made love to me late that night. Usually, he would be very rough, but he took his time and worked himself slowly to the very edge until we both were spent._

 

_~Memory Over~_

 

My head shot up at the sound of a door shutting, there was another set of footsteps.  _Who's here?_  I sit up and listen, there soon was shouting but all of it was hard to make out. It sounded like a woman.

They were arguing about something, but I didn't know what.  _If I yelled, would the other person hear me? If not Andrew will come down here and beat me again._  I remained silent to save myself from another beating from 'bad behavior'. I did my best to listen in and try and make out what the other person was saying let alone try and figure out who it was.

Then after the shouting, I heard footsteps again. But then I just and gasp when the sound of a gun going off rang throughout the house. Seconds later a loud thud came, a body had hit the floor. At that moment I feared for my life wondering if it was the other person or Andrew who had pulled the trigger. I curled up into a tight ball and shut my eyes again receding back into the memory when everything was good.

 

_~Memory~_

 

_Levi laid on top of me, trying to catch his breath after our round of lovemaking. I let out a huff and watch as he brings his face out of the crook of my neck. Looking down at me both his hands cup my head. "You are...my everything." he mutter._

_I smile gently as I looked at him in awe at his words. Then his forehead clashed into mine. "You tell anyone I told you that and I'll shove my foot so far up your ass you won't be able to sit properly for weeks." he mutters. I laugh at his comment and cover my mouth. As always he didn't like showing off his vulnerable side to just anyone._

_"I promise." I laugh._

_He kisses me one last time, each time he would I never wanted it to end. If I could I press pause on this moment and probably never press play. Because if I pressed play, we'd carry on and have to deal with things tomorrow and the next day and all I wanted to do was remain like this, with him in his arms encasing me in nothing but love and safety._

_I never wanted to forget the feelings he made me feel tonight. I never wanted to leave his side. Never._


	30. Together Forever

~Levi~

 

Another day passed, I still hadn't gotten any sleep.  _No problem, I've gone without sleep longer than this._  I remained seated on the couch, the police now had a warrant out for Andrew's arrest and would start their search in (Y/N)'s old neighborhood.

But of course, sometime last night Lizzi had texted (Y/N)'s mother. She told Katherine that Andrew had her held up in (Y/N)'s father's old house. I guess Andrew is just that sick. The two officers stayed with us, although I planned to go with them.

As a precaution, they wanted to get a small team due to the fact that Andrew might be armed, and who knows what happened to Lizzi. "I'm going with you." I tell one of the officers.

"That won't be-"

"(Y/N) is gonna be scared shitless. If I am there I can get her out safely, besides you all will be busy taking care of Andrew." I tell them.

The two officers looked at each other and said nothing more, but the one to my right nodded his head to me. With that, I walked out the door with them while Milo kept watching over Katherine.

 

~Andrew~

 

I paced back and forth upstairs. I had a dead body on the floor by the front door, their face was down due to the fact I shot them while they were looking at the door.  _Shit, I gotta clean this up!_ I started laughing uncontrollably.  _I'm gonna have to kill (Y/N) too! Then myself, if we get caught who knows how long she and I will be apart. But if I kill her then myself we can be together forever!_

With the gun in my shaky hand, I turn to the basement door, my laughter died down. Twisting the knob to the door I slowly open it and stand in the doorway looking down at the dark basement. "(Y/N)..." I call slowly.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

I shut my eyes tightly as I heard him call my name again. I shook my head.  _Go away!_  But he never came down, he shut the door again and I hear him start laughing again.  _He's playing me...Levi, please hurry._

I did my best to stay calm, my wrists were bruised and sore from the attempts to slip out of the cuffs. But it was no use all I was doing was hurting myself in the end. Even my ankles were sore, and even starting to bleed a little. I was sore everywhere, and just overall exhausted even though there were times I was passed out.

The sound of laughter got louder it seemed along with the footsteps, he was pacing around the house. Probably freaked out by whoever he shot yesterday, not to mention the house was beginning to smell really bad. I brought my knees to my chest as I held myself.  _If he's going to kill me why doesn't he just get it over with? I can't live like this. There aren't any doors or windows down here, and he hardly ever leaves the house._

The door opens again he walks down, immediately my eyes fell on the gun that was in his hand. I start to cower, pushing my self against the back wall trying to keep a fair amount of distance between us. I didn't want to die, but it was clear was his intentions were. "Honey I'm sorry, but I can't have you trying to escape. Don't worry I'll be with you very soon. We'll be together forever." he says, tears were in his eyes as he smiled at me.

He was no longer the boy I met in middle school, he was a psychopath ready to take my life all because he didn't want me with anyone else. As he placed his finger on the trigger I jump away as he shot at me, and he jolts his hands down and he pulls the trigger. Instead of hitting me right smack dab on the head like he planned, the bullet nicked at my thigh. I hiss in pain as I fall back to the floor, he gasps. Hands shaking he checked the gun. "Damn it! I have only one bullet left!" he screams.

I back away cowering in the corner."I was supposed to use it on myself! Now how am I supposed to be with you?!" he asks.

He was waving the gun around if he slipped up just once he could hurt himself or me, and I really didn't want to try and avoid getting shot again. "A-Andrew please!" I cry I was completely shaken, I could feel the blood seeping down my thigh, but I was too scared to really care for the pain at the moment.

Storming over he hits me with the gun upside the face I turn to the side resting my right side against the wall. That's when he started to kick at my side, eventually, if he kept this up he was going to break something. I tried grabbing his foot to make him stop but he ended up kneeing me in the face making my head bashed into the wall. After hitting the wall everything faded to black.

I thought that after everything I had been through, I would be strong enough to fight him back. But I was paralyzed with fear, he reminded me so much of my father and scared me more than anything. I felt so weak, scared that this nightmare would never end. That I would continue being that scared little girl who had a father who stopped loving her.

And was now stuck with a man who claimed to love me, and was willing to take his life and mine all because he didn't want anyone else to have me. But really he was just insane, the person that I once knew was taken over by a raging psychopath who broke into my house, jumped me, kidnapped me and was now planning to kill me. His promises he made were all broken the minute he began this whole mission to win me over.

If I didn't make it out of here...what would Levi do? Go back a broken-hearted man? Stay and help my family through the loss? What? I didn't know how much longer I had before Andrew would inevitably kill me. 


	31. Safe Again

~Levi~

 

Four cops and I were standing outside (Y/N)'s father's house, they had parked about a block away so Andrew wouldn't suspect anything. With a battering ram, they brought it up high in the hair and swung hard against the door.

The door broke in and they rushed in. The four toppled over Andrew tackling him to the ground. There were grunts and pained groans. I rushed past the door, stopping right in front of the door I look down finding the body lying face down. I kneel down to place my hand on the person, "Don't! I'll get them." one of the officers say. Nodding I then turn and start running upstairs to see if she was up there, I had to act quick.

(Y/N) wasn't upstairs though so running back downstairs. "Over here!" I hear one of the men call. I run over towards the kitchen and there was a doorway leading into a dark basement.  _Are you sur-_

"Levi?!" I hear her call.

Running down the stairs, I jump off the last couple of steps. I dart my head back and forth until my eyes land on her, she was small, curled up against the back left corner of the room. I dash over to her, her cries were loud and she was cuffed cowering in the corner. When she saw me she tried coming to me but falls to the ground on her stomach, she was shaking with fear. "M-my hands." she says lifting her cuffed hands.

She was dirty, really dirty. Scooping her up, I carry her in a bridal style up the stairs, she whimpers against my neck. I carry her through the kitchen and towards the front door but stop when I laid eyes on the body I first saw when I came in. It was Lizzi. I wanted to get her out before she saw but it was too late.

"Oh, my- Lizzi!" (Y/N) cries louder after gasping when her eyes laid on Lizzi. (Y/N) squirmed in my arms before hiding her face in my neck crying even louder than before. One police officer came over and picked the locks at her cuffs releasing her from her restraints. She quickly wrapped her arms around my neck holding me tightly. Placing my hand on the back of her head, I look away and shut my eyes tightly. I step around Lizzi who was being pulled up onto a gurney.

When I walked out I set (Y/N) down on an empty gurney, they were going to take her to the hospital and I was going to go with them. Walking down the sidewalk beside the moving gurney, I look over at one of the police cars. Andrew was already in one of the cop cars, I could hear his muffled screams from the car, but I ignored them. If I had my way Andrew wouldn't be leaving this place alive that was for sure.

Getting in the back of the ambulance they shut the door as I sat beside (Y/N). Although the relief was setting in slowly, the worry still remained. (Y/N) laid there on her back crying still, her hands hiding her face. With the back of my right hand, I gently caress the back of her wrists. In these last few days, I had never been so scared in my life. She had lost her true best friend, the one that in the end turned out to be her true savior.

 

~Time Skip~

 

After (Y/N) had been examined I stayed in her room, sitting in the chair beside her bed she was resting. The doctor called her mother and stepfather, they were on their way from what the doctor told me. Her body was covered in new scratches and bruises.

Luckily it was nothing life-threatening. Before I was able to see her during her examination, they had stitched up her thigh according to (Y/N) she told the doctors Andrew shot at her and was just nicked. Her face was scratched up and bruised from the beatings she took.  _What man does this to a woman he supposedly loves?_

Slowly her eyes began to open, letting out a sigh she turns her head to me. Leaning over I take her hand in mine. "Hey, how are you feeling?" I whisper. It was a stupid question but I had to ask, I didn't know what else to ask anyway.

Pursing her lips together. She nods, "Better...sore." she answers.

I nod my head and stand up. "I'm so sorry this happened to you." I mutter. With my left hand, I place it on top of her head, my thumb gently stroking up and down her forehead.

She shakes her head and looks down at our hands. "No...I should've been more careful." she mutters.

I shake my head and lean down, pressing my mouth into her forehead I shut my eyes. "Well, you don't have to worry about him anymore." I whisper.

She lets out another sigh as she shuts her eyes ready to rest again, but she couldn't because her mother and stepfather came rushing in. Her mom weeping already as she passed through the door. The room was filled with cries and a lot of hugging. (Y/N)'s bottom lip quivers as she starts to sob again in her mother's arms, I step back allowing them to see her.

"We were so worried about you." Katherine cries as she holds her daughter. (Y/N) started to cry a little louder again.

"I'm sorry I-" she says and wipes her eyes.

"Shh, it's okay. That asshat can't watch you anymore..." Katherine says.

Later that evening after spending some time talking, Katherine and Milo left back for home and promised they'd come back in the morning. I stood by the bed still, (Y/N) smiled gently my way before slowly moving over. "Your feet must be getting sore." she mutters.

"I'm alright." I tell her.

"Still get in." she says.

Slowly I climb into the bed and lie on my side next to her. I was unsure how to hold her without hurting her, I knew that her stomach was hurt as well because Andrew I guess kicked her a few times. She cuddles against me and lets out a sigh. "Sorry if this delays our-"

"Shh, it's fine. We can stay a few more days if you want...to make up for lost time." I whisper.

(Y/N) smiles, biting her bottom lip. "Hey stop that, you'll open the cut." I whisper as I place my pointer finger on her bottom lip where the cut was. Her eyes dart down and her lips quiver again.

She looked like she was going to cry again, wrapping my arm around her she started to lose it again. "He hurt me....and I didn't do anything!" she cries.

I turn my head and press my mouth against the side of her head. "He was going to kill me, Levi! He was gonna kill me then himself." she cries, turning her head she hides her face in my chest. I hated hearing her cry, seeing her cry. Breathing slowly I did my best to keep my composure. I wouldn't doubt for a second that this whole situation brought up unwanted memories and thoughts.

"A-and then he killed her! He killed Lizzi- and now her last memory of me is gonna be me kicking her ass!" she cries.

"Shh, it's not your fault." I mutter.

I held her close until she stopped crying, I was bad at the whole comforting thing and I felt like everything I was doing was no help to her. I didn't know what to say to make her feel better. So all I did was stay beside her, making sure she felt safe. Making sure she knew she wasn't alone and wouldn't be ever again. 


	32. After

~Days Later~

 

~(Y/N)~

 

After being discharged, I was free to go home. I wanted to forget what happened to me, but since then I've been having night terrors. I was reliving it all over again, the pain, the degrading. All of it.

I asked Levi if we could just hurry up and go, but he wanted to stay to attend Lizzi's funeral. Which was tomorrow, lying in bed with my back to Levi I let out a sigh. It was dark, still early in the morning.

We had our bags packed the ingredients ready to go. My mother had been helping me stay off the news, but it didn't stop reporters from coming over trying to ask questions. Levi tried to kick some off our property but I let in a few.

I wanted to expose Andrew and what he did to me. Spread awareness that there were men...even women like him, like my father out there who actually get away with what they do. And I wanted the people who suffered the same thing I have to feel more confident with coming forward.

I heard shuffling from behind me, that's when I felt Levi's chest press against me. Levi's been really good with helping me get through this, he's been treading lightly making sure I was getting better. Even though half the time I was sure he had absolutely no clue on what he was doing, but I loved that he was trying.

Wrapping his arms around me he presses a soft kiss on my shoulder. "You sleep okay?" he asks.

"Yeah." I mutter.

He pulls me in and holds me tight. Everything seemed to be slowly going back to normal. Closing my eyes again I let out a sigh and rest my hands on top of his. Turning in his arms I face him, his eyes were still open of course. "Can I ask you something?" I ask.

He nods his head. "Why did you wait to tell me about your memories?" I ask.

He sighs and pulls back a bit. "I'm not gonna fight with you about it, I just wanna know." I tell him as I pull him back to me.

Levi shrugs his shoulders. "I didn't want to worry you... you were having such a good time with your family. Not to mention that one night we were fighting...after Andrew jumped you. I didn't want you to miss out on spending time with your family." he says.

I let out a sigh, pursing my lips together in a weak smile I shake my head and turn on my back. "Then I was stupid to be mad at you." I mutter.

"You had every right. I shouldn't have kept it a secret." he says.

With a sigh, I turn back on my side, my hand wraps around to the back of his neck pulling him towards me. Pressing my lips against his I keep him close, slowly he melts into the kiss and pulls me in closer as well.

After parting I press my forehead against his. "I swear...I can never stay mad at you." I mutter.

He hums softly nuzzling his nose against mine. "Neither can I." he whispers. Darting my head down I hide my face in the crook of his neck. Holding me close he lets out a sigh and for once we both slept peacefully.

 

_~Dream/Memory~_

 

_Another rainy day at the hideout which only meant one thing. No Levi. Walking along the halls I made my way to Levi's room. Stopping at his door I take in a deep breathe and look around making sure no one saw me. Even when things had gone to shit, and we were in hiding Levi still rather stay in bed on rainy days._ __  
__  
_The hallway was empty thankful. With my hand on the knob, I twist it and push it inward, quickly I slip into the dark room and shut the door again. As assumed I found Levi laying on his bed with the covers over his shoulders._ __  
__  
_Although things between him and I were in an odd place, I didn't want to leave him alone. Yesterday we were ambushed by Kenny's squad, we were currently in another location hiding out with Sannes. They hadn't interrogated him yet because we were waiting for Hanji._ __  
__  
_Standing beside the bed I kneel down, he had been facing me but his eyes were shut tightly. Although I had denied him so much these past few days, deep down it was completely different. I needed to get back home, being in this time would eventually mess things up. But for now, all I could think was how I wanted to stay by his side and make sure he'd be okay. Gently I lay my hand on the side of his head, his eyes quickly open and look directly at me._ __  
__  
_He didn't tell me to go away or to take my hand off of him. He just laid there staring at me, he let out a sigh just before his right hand came and gripped the hand I had on his head. "I didn't hear you come in." he mutters._ __  
__  
_I slide in a little closer as my thumb gently brushes back and forth on his face. "I didn't want to disturb you in case you were asleep, I just didn't want to leave you alone today." I mutter. As sweet as it sounds, part of me hoped he didn't take it as a sign of showing affection for him. But I was beginning to care less and less if my feelings showed._ __  
__  
_"Thank you." he mutters before turning his head up, he held my hand as his head turned. My hand covered his mouth gently only because he held it there and I felt his lips press into it as he kisses it softly. That's when something had sparked in me, even if I was upset with him over kissing me in front of everyone I couldn't stay mad at him for long._ __  
__  
_"Hanji should be here in a few hours... do you think you'll be okay by then?" I ask softly._ __  
__  
_Quickly he nods his head. Bringing my hand off his mouth I lean over him and rest my hand on the edge of the bed. Leaning down over his mouth I watched him look at me in slight confusion, but before he could say anything I shut my eyes and press my lips into his softly. His lips were soft as always, and I was becoming more addicted to his kisses that I couldn't be alone with him without thinking about his lips on mine._ __  
__  
_After a couple of seconds, before I could lose myself to the kiss I pull away but stay close to him. "Find me after you interrogate Sannes..." I whisper. After telling him that I stood up with my eyes still locked on his, he looked as if he was about to jump out of bed and tackle me to the ground._ __  
__  
_I would've let him, but as I slowly moved away back to the door he didn't move once. I could see he was trying to restrain himself and he was doing a pretty good job at holding back because I got out without being tackled._ __  
__  
_I planned to confess, no matter how bad of an idea it was, there was no denying what I felt for him. I didn't want to hurt him anymore._ __  
  


 

_~Dream/Memory Over~_


	33. Elizabeth Fischer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning* There will be graphic scenes that may be triggering, if you are uncomfortable with violence I suggest skipping.

~(Y/N)~

 

The next morning it was raining, rolling around I fall against Levi who was lying on his back. His eyes were opened slightly, as he looked to the window to find it raining outside.  _He's not gonna want to get out of bed today... The rain reminds him of them._

Turning away I sit up on the bed with my back to him. I needed to get ready, the service was going to be starting...I stop and check the clock. In about an hour and a half. I would've had more time if I hadn't slept in.

"I'm going to get ready." I mutter.

"I'll come to-"

I turn to him. "It's okay, it's a rainy day...you don't-"

"I'm fine, come on." he says as he quickly gets up, walking around the bed he comes to stand in front of me. Extending his hand out I look at it then up at his face, although he seemed alright I knew what rainy days meant to him.

"We'll save water if we shower together." he says.

Nodding I take his hand and go to the bathroom with him. Undressing, I step over and turn on the shower, placing my hand under the water I waited for it to get to the perfect temperature before he and I both step in.

Standing under the water first I let it wet my hair while Levi stood there looking at me. His eyes roaming up and down, soon we switch places, grabbing some soap I lather it along his chest and abdomen.

When he turned his back to me I did the same, helping him wash. Soon he did the same for me, after our shower, we dressed in dark formal clothing. I in a simple black dress, and him the suit I bought him and instead of wearing a tie, he wore his cravat.

Looking in the mirror he came up behind me, leaning forward pressing his lips into my cheek I smile slightly and look one last time. After that, we headed to the cemetery, my mother and Milo were there along with Lizzi's parents. In the rain, standing under an umbrella we all stood around her casket.

Levi had his arm wrapped around my waist as the priest reads lines from the bible, afterward a few family and friends had speeches after we all watched the casket being lowered.

As we were heading to the car, I was stopped by Lizzi's mother. Both Levi and I stop and turn to her. "Thank you for coming today." she says.

"Of course." I say grabbing her hand.

"I wanted to show you something...now this isn't really the day to do this. But you need to know."

Confused I turn to Levi who followed us over to a bench. Lizzi's mother pulled a cracked phone, it was Lizzi's. "We had gotten this yesterday...Lizzi recorded her time in the house before she..." Lizzi's mom stops and turns her head.

I place my hand on her arm now trying to comfort her. Handing me the phone I open the recording and it starts playing.

_"Is there a reason why you called me to this shithole?"_ Lizzi asks.

There were footsteps and sounds of trash being kicked. _"I need your help moving (Y/N). You have a car and I don't. They'll find me here Liz."_ Andrew tells her.

_"And why would I help you kidnap my best friend?"_ she asks.

_"Because you've made it clear that you hate her guts. So why would you care?"_ he asks.

She scoffs. _"Just because she and I stopped being friends not to mention the things I said...but what you're doing is wrong."_ she argues.

There was a brief pause before Andrew started laughing. _"What I'm doing for her is best, she needs-"_

_"She doesn't need you, Andrew. I never thought you'd turn out to be this person...like her dad but I guess shit happens."_ Lizzi interrupts.

I place my hand over my mouth as I continue to listen.  _"I am nothing like her dad!" he snaps._

_"Oh yeah? Then what are you doing? Why is there blood on your hands? I know it's not yours Andrew."_ Lizzi snaps back.

There was then another set of footsteps and some shuffling.  _"I'm not going to help you hurt her. She may not care for me anymore but I'll do this one thing for her to make sure she isn't surrounded by men like you ever again!"_ Lizzi yells.

_"Why? Is not like she'll give a shit what you do...I saw how she beat you after going after Levi." he says._

_"Because I was stupid! I let guys control my life, and I'm not gonna let (Y/N) suffer the same thing too, and worse actually. No matter what kind of shit her and I fight over, she will always...always be my best friend."_ Lizzi yells.

That was the end of their conversation, after that there was the loud bang of the gun going off then Lizzi falling to the floor. Quickly I wipe away the tears that slowly fell down my face as I let out a sigh. "She texted the location to your mother before she went in...in case you were somewhere in the house." Lizzi's mom says.

Letting out a sigh, I take her mother into my arms as we sob softly at the great loss we both have had now that Lizzi was gone. Thankfully Andrew would be paying for what he's done. But I would never truly be able to thank Lizzi for saving my life. "I wish I could thank her." I sob.

"I know." her mom croaks.

Images of her body came back to mind from when Levi and the police saved me. Although they were the ones to thank, Lizzi too had some part in this. I regret beating her and neglecting her as I did. We both made mistakes and said things we regretted.

After sitting with her mother and talking Levi grabbed my arm gently pulling me to my feet. "Thank you for showing me." I say to Lizzi's mom.

She nods and smiles weakly. "And I'm sorry about your daughter." I tell her.

With that, Levi and I headed to the car, we would be going over to my mother's house to spend a little more time with her and grieve.  


	34. Choices

~(Y/N)~

 

After the service and talking to Lizzi's mom, Levi and I headed over to my mother's to spend some more time with her. As we walked through the front door Levi pulled me away keeping me from going to the living room.

Confused I follow him over to my old bedroom. Shoving me in he shut the door, still confused I move over to him. "What's wrong?" I ask.

With his hand on the knob, he looks at me seriously. "I just wanted to apologize." he says.

"What for?" I ask.

He sighs, "I just...I still feel at fault for what happened that night I told you about my memory. It's my fault you left and got kidnapped. If we hadn't fought Andrew wouldn't have called Lizzi-"

I place my pointer finger on his lips. "How many times do I have to tell you? I forgive you. I understand why you did it, and you can't blame yourself anymore. It happened, and because of it, Andrew is in prison. He can't hurt anyone ever again." I remind him.

"But-"

"No buts, we all will get through this." I tell him.

He nods his head and his eyes fall onto my left hand. "This doesn't change your decision to marry me does it?" he asks. My heart sank a little at his question, I didn't want him thinking like that. I smile and place my right hand on his face, he didn't smile or seem reassured.

"Levi, I love you. Couples will have their fights, but promise me no more secrets...no matter how bad." I tell him.

"I promise." he says.

I smile and rest my head on his chest. "Besides, I don't think anything could ever make me not want to marry you." I mutter. I hear his heart beating faster after I said that, I chuckle softly as I wrap my arms around his waist.

After our little talk, we both headed to the living room where Milo and my mother were sitting on the couch watching the news. Of course of all people Andrew was on it, they were talking about the murder and my kidnapping. Milo quickly changes the channel to something other than that.

"Hey guys." my mother says with a smile.

Smiling to her I walk over and sit beside her, she took my hands into hers. Then she noticed the ring and pulled my left hand closer to her. "You proposed." she says as she looks at Levi.

He nods at her then comes and sits beside me, his hand gently resting on my lower back, I felt his thumb gently move against my back.. "Will you be staying any longer? Milo and I can help you plan the wed-"

"Mama." I mutter.

She stops and smiles. "Right, when do you go?" she asks.

"The day after tomorrow, in the evening." I answer.

She nods and look forward but then turns her head to Levi. "Take good care of her okay?" she asks.

Levi nods. "Gladly." he mutters, I glance over finding him already looking at me, leaning in he presses his lips into the side of my head making a soft little smacking noise he sits up properly after kissing me.

There was a long silence between all of us as we sat there in the living room.  _To think this will be our last moment together._  I couldn't get a hold of Desiree, I wanted to plan a little get together before Levi and I go, but as far as I knew from her co-worker she was out of the country.

"Are you sure you have to go right away?" my mother asks once more.

I nod my head then she turns to look at Levi. "Surely you must still think she needs more time to heal. It's only been a few days." my mother says to Levi.

Levi sighs as well and looks down at me again, I then felt his hand which had been resting on my back now come up to the back of my head. His fingers gently comb through my hair. "Your daughter is free to make her own choices. If she wants to stay then that'll be up to her, she knows how I feel and I want her to be happy with the choice she makes." he says.

"Then decide now, really think about it (Y/N). Because if you go to America, we won't get to do this a whole lot. Think about what you'd be leaving behind." she says.

I knew what I wanted, as I look at my mother I nod, turning my head I then look to Levi who also nods. If I stayed Levi would lose his memory completely, but he'd be safe and relieved of his duties. And if I go, I would build a new family, and see my old friends again, but I'd slowly forget my real family. Although forgetting the bad things wasn't bad, I would forget Lizzi, my mom, Milo, and Desiree.

I look back at Levi once again, his hand rested on my back as he nods again. I knew what I wanted, and I knew what I had to do. Some people might not like it, but I wouldn't regret it. 


	35. Memories of the First Encounter Prt. 1

~(Y/N)~

 

"I'm going." I announce.

The room was silent as I looked to them, my mom smiles and nods her head. "That's okay." she whispers.

The room fell silent again and that's when I stood up, grabbing Levi's hand I turn and look back at them. "We're gonna get going." I tell her.

"Alright, call me tomorrow." my mother says.

Nodding we all hug before Levi and me, head out to the car and drive home. It was a rather quiet ride, but that was usually how it was. After arriving home Levi and I walk through the front door, he shut it behind him. Turning to him I place my hand on the back of his neck, pulling him towards me my lips land on his roughly.

His arms wrap around me he kisses me back slowly after being caught off guard. Pushing at the coat of his suit he quickly peels it off. We stumble over to the bedroom door, pushing me against the wall his right-hand rests against the wall.

Levi's lips attack mine with soft kisses, trailing down my lips to my jaw. His teeth nip at my flesh then he presses kisses into my neck, it didn't take long for him to find my weak spot and abuse it. Shutting my eyes I throw my head back allowing him more access to my neck.

Stifling a moan, my left hand then reaches for the bedroom door. Moving us both over and as the door opens I spin him around and we fall to the ground, me on top of him. Giggling at our move I look down to find him smirking, leaning down again I kiss him once more.

His hand came to my back, pinching the zipper. My dress became lose as the zipper the straps on my shoulders fell as we continued to make out on the floor. Levi sat up with me in his arms his lips still locked onto mine, my dress fell more until it pooled around my hips.

My hands come to the buttons of his shirt, but first I undo his cravat, fulling it around his neck I toss it to the floor then move on to unbuttoning his shirt. In his lap, I buck my hips against his as I kiss him again, his tongue diving into my mouth.

Levi's hand which was on my back hooked around and flipped us over so now I was laying with my back on the floor, he leans down and kisses me again just as rough as before. His bare chest pressed against mine, feeling his warmth. My left-hand slips under the back of his shirt as I begin clawing his back gently.

 

~Time Skip~

 

~Levi~

 

It was late at night, (Y/N) and I were naked lying in bed, she was sound asleep, I had just put her back down after she woke up from a nightmare. Since coming home at least once...maybe twice she'd wake from a nightmare, that was also her memories from the time she was kidnapped.

I couldn't blame her, it was a traumatic experience. Laying on my side I watched her sleep, just in case, it happened again. I didn't mind staying awake, my insomnia was taking over anyway tonight.

With a sigh, my eyes travel up and down her face admiring every detail. I was gentle with her due to her bruised body, I didn't want to hurt her. I lay my head on the pillow and watch her sleep making sure she felt safe. My mind thought back to when I first met her, it's weird to think I fell in love with this brat when she used to annoy the hell out of me.

 

_~Memory~_

 

_My squad and I were coming back from a test run with Hanji, to test Eren's abilities and see what we could learn from him. In front leading them back to the old headquarters. Petra and Oluo held torches as we rode along the dirt road._

_As we came around the corner someone came out from the woods. It was a woman, she seemed lost and possibly blind. "Tch brat get out of the road!" I yell to her._

_Soon after saying so she fell to the ground on her side. I let out a sigh. Great. Letting out an annoyed sigh I climb down from my horse, cautiously stepping towards the girl I look down finding she had passed out. Rolling my eyes I kneel down and push her shoulder causing her to lay flat on her back._

_My eyes focused on a necklace sliding out of her shirt. But it was no ordinary necklace, it was the expect same key Eren had. But how in the hell did she of all people have it? Turning back to the group of people I looked at Eren. "Eren, come here." I call._

_Turning my head back down to the girl I took in the full view, her clothes were ripped and she was dirty. Disgusting. Noticing her attire it didn't look normal, she wore a t-shirt with a skull on it with roses coming out of it and two guns. Moving the fabric with my fingers I read the shirt. Guns N' Roses. What is Guns N' Roses?_

_"Yes, sir?" Eren asks cutting my thoughts off. Looking up at him I pointed at the necklace dangling from the girl's neck._

_"Isn't that your key?" I ask._

_Eren's eyes focused on it before his eyes widened. "Yeah, that's the one.... But how does she have it?" he asks._

_"That's what I'd like to know... did your father know her or something?" I ask. Eren too kneeled down in front of the girl and carefully lifted the key into his hand._

_"Not that I know of, my dad was pretty secretive when it came to the basement... but it may be possible that this girl would know him." Eren answers._

_Letting out a sigh I swat Eren's hand away. "Go back to your horse now, I'll deal with her." I tell him. Slipping both hands under the girl I lift her into my arms. Quickly I carry the girl back over to my horse._

_Setting her on top of the horse first I held her in place making sure she wouldn't fall as I slowly climbed back up the horse. Swinging my foot to the other side I slip my foot into the stirrup._

_Letting the girl lean back I grab hold of the reins and lightly snap them causing the horse to move forward._


	36. Memories of the First Encounter Prt. 2

~(Y/N)~

 

_~Memory~_

 

_I woke up to the feeling of raindrops lightly hitting my face. Opening my eyes I couldn't see a thing, my vision was blurred as I looked through the darkness seeing only blobs of blacks and greys._

_Slowly stumbling to my feet I stretched my arms out grabbing onto whatever was closest to me. Running my hands along the object I realized it was a tree. Leaning on it for support I walk around and feel around for another tree hopefully._

_Slowly I made my way through what I guessed to be a forested area. I made sure I wasn't going to trip over anything in advance by waving one foot around until I grabbed what seemed to be a long stick. Waving it around I hit it against other trees and along the ground making sure it prevented me from tripping over any bushes or large fallen trees._

_I had hoped the blindness was a temporary thing as I made my way through the woods. I came to an area that had no trees. Lightly dragging the stick against the ground it sounded like dirt. Possibly a dirt road!_

_I started tapping the stick against the ground making sure I stayed on what I hoped to be a road. As I slowly made my way to wherever it led I began to hear a light rumble from in front of me. Pressing forward it got louder to the point I could tell it was hooves hitting the ground. Orange orbs of light came into view as I continued to move forward._

_Then suddenly the blindness subsided into view that seemed unreal. There in the middle of the road stood a large group of men and woman in green cloaks. In front I saw two very familiar faces, faces I had only read in books and dreamed of meeting. "Tch, brat get out of the road!" the raven-haired man snapped._

_And just like that, I fell to the ground, fading into darkness. My mind flooded with memories and thoughts of family and friends wondering if I was just dreaming all of this. I dreamt of the days where I was happy with my mother and father living in the old house with no worries or regrets._

 

_~Memory Over~_

 

I woke up feeling a pair of lips press against my head. Opening my eyes I look to find Levi who was fully dressed with a tray filled with food. "How long have I been asleep?" I ask.

"You slept most of the day yesterday. We leave tonight." he says.

I shot up and looked around the room, I turn and look at the clock by my side.  _Damn really?_ I take the tray from him and begin to eat. My heart raced with excitement and nervousness.  _What will it be like? Has much changed?_

Levi sat on the bed, his back was facing me as he looked at me a little concerned. "You look like you're about to shit yourself." he says.

"I'm not, I was just feeling a little excited...and nervous." I say with a smirk.

His eyes narrow as he moves in closer. "What do you have to be nervous about?" he asks.

I shrug my shoulders. "A lot is gonna happen when we get there." I tell her.

He places his hand on my thigh, "What's gonna happen?" he asks.

_W-well like our wedding eventually... and all that kind of stuff. And it's been a while since I've seen a titan plus I don't know if anyone will be after us this time we go back._  "W-well, first of all, we'll be getting married- Now I'm not saying right away it could take months or who knows when. Plus I don't know if we'll have anybody wanting to kill us when we go back." I say.

He smirks and leans in pecking my lips lightly. "As far as I know we didn't have many people after us. Although Reiner Braun is still alive. Berthodlt, however, bit the dust at our battle in Shiganshina...Armin is the Collasal titan, and Eren has about seven years left to live. There is a lot more but it's best I tell you when we get back to help you understand better." he says.

"Damn, that's a lot." I mutter.

He hums in agreement. "And as of our wedding... it doesn't need to be huge. If you'd like we can just go to the capital with a couple of friends...but then again I think I'd like to see you walking down an aisle wearing a white dress that'll end up coming off after." he whispers in my ear.

I playfully punch his arm. "I'm serious you know." I say with a soft chuckle.

"I know, so am I. After our wedding, we'll take a few days. Because I don't think one night will be enough for me, I wanna be able to keep you from getting out of bed." he whispers.  _God! Sometimes I hate when he does that, he knows how to mess with me._

I turn my head away hiding my intense blush still trying to eat. I could help but imagine what that night would be like. Shaking my head I shut my eyes and chew on my food. Clearing my throat I turn to him. "Well while you think about that I'll be planning the more important things like the location and our vows." I say.

He smirks playfully and rolls his eyes. "You're just embarrassed because I please you more than any other man ever has." he says.

"Like I said." I remind him.

He chuckles and takes the tray from me. "I'll help too, but don't forget what I intend to do after." he says.

When he returns he climbs on the bed and sits beside me with a book in his hand. My phone went off and it was my mother. She was telling me to call her when I get to America. With a sigh, I turn off my phone and set it on my nightstand. After today my phone would be out of service so if she even tried to call... she wouldn't reach me. "If you want you can say goodbye to her one last time." he says.

I look down at my hands. "No...I've already told her goodbye enough. I've written her a letter I'll leave by the front door when we get over there." I tell him.

Levi simply nods his head and flips to the next page. I'll miss it here, I'll miss my mom, Milo, and Desiree. But I felt good moving forward with the plans I made with Levi, and nothing could change my mind.


	37. Returning

~(Y/N)~

 

The sun was beginning to set in the town of Rose. Levi and I walked over to my mother's house where I secretly left her a note she'd find in the morning when she went to work.

With Dutchess, Levi and the supplies, we walked around back to the backyard. We walked a little ways until we entered the woods, retracing our steps we made our way to the two stones. Standing before them we took out the supplies and began the process to travel back. "Wait." Levi says.

I sigh, "Don't tell me you're having second thoughts." I tell him.

He shook his head. "I'm not, I just wanted to tell you...I love you." he says.

_So cheesy._  I smile and shake my head. "Love you too, now come on before someone sees us." I warn.

Levi nods and we begin, Levi had to use the book to make sure we did everything right. Dutchess was in my arms purring, although I could've left her with my mother, she was just as important as Levi. Kissing the top of her head I gently scratch around her neck for her, my heart was racing with excitement to be going home, with Levi.  _Here we go._

 

~Levi~

 

I looked over the material again. I did as the instructions said, grabbing (Y/N)'s hand we both place our hands on the stones. And that's when the wind picked up, soon everything around me would turn white.

I hoped that the bright light wouldn't attract any attention to anyone that might be in the woods this evening. But I don't think they'd see us. With a sigh, I shut my eyes and squeeze (Y/N)'s hand.

 

~Katherine~

 

Through the kitchen window, I saw two people walking through our backyard and into the forest. Confused I thought it was some stupid kids screwing around. I was going to call them out and tell them to go home before I called the cops. Milo was still at work, and I hadn't heard anything from my daughter and her fiance. All I knew is that they were probably already on a plane headed to America right now.

I step out onto the back patio, they ran into the woods and I followed even though it wasn't the smartest thing. They were rather far but I could hear their footsteps. Weaving my way through to go and catch the kids, I was starting to have a hard time seeing what was in front of me due to the light fading away from the sun going down.

As I came to a fallen tree the wind began to pick up and a bright flashing light blinded what was in front of me.  _What the hell?!_  I felt like I was going to be knocked to the ground by the powerful winds. Some weird UFO shit was happening. I fall back onto my ass and shut my eyes fearing something non-human was going to take me away.

But in a matter of seconds, the wind died down and I slowly opened my eyes. It was dark again. Slowly standing to my feet I continue on considering some weird shit had just happened, but my curiosity was getting the best of me at this moment.

Pulling out my phone I turn on the flashlight to help me see a little bit better. Ducking under another fallen tree I find two large stones. The grass had been burnt a little at the tips, kneeling down I find that the two stones had names carved on them. The first one read  _Levi_  then the other read my daughters' name.

I slowly start to smile thinking they did this for me so I would always remember them. Placing my hand on the stone I trace over the letters to my daughter's name. Sniffling softly I wipe away the tears that nearly came falling from my eyes.  _I'll never forget._

 

~(Y/N)~

 

After getting over the temporary nausea I go to Levi to help him a bit, he seemed to get over it quickly. The blindness subsided faster than the other times I had traveled. Dutchess hadn't roamed far and she seemed to be in perfect shape, although she did end up getting a little sick too.

Grabbing her and Levi we all gather together, it was a cold night. "It worked." I sigh.

"Good, now we just have to get to Trost." he says.

I sigh as I look around us. "We can't be too far. Rose is about three miles from where Trost district once was. We can start walking there tomorrow." I tell him.

"Okay, I'll get some sticks. In my bag I packed some things in case we needed to camp." he says.

Nodding I go into his bag, we would have to make a tent with branches. Dutchess jumped into Levi's bag where she found warmth, it was better than her roaming around, but then again she was a pretty loyal cat so I wasn't too worried.

I was home again. But not completely, tomorrow I get to see everyone and start a new life here. With Levi.

 

~Levi~

 

While (Y/N) began making the tent, I gathered sticks to build a fire.  _It worked...it actually worked._  As far as I knew right now we were within wall Rose, the only thing we had to worry about were wild animals coming at us.

When I gathered enough sticks I came back to find (Y/N) mostly done. Dutchess, her cat was sleeping in my bag. (Y/N) picked up the bag and carried it over to the finished tent, setting the sticks down I begin making the fire. After it started up I go and sit beside (Y/N) under the tent, wrapping my arm around her I held her close.

_At least by tomorrow night, we'd be in a warm bed._  The fire grew a little bigger and each time the wind would pick up the warmth blew towards us. (Y/N) and I didn't get much sleep that night, probably because she was too worried Dutchess might run off. I, on the other hand, wanted to make sure the fire didn't go out. With her in my arms, she rests her head on my shoulder, and I rest my head on top of hers.  _We did it, we're home._


	38. Home

~(Y/N)~

 

The next morning after arriving back in 851, Levi, Dutchess and I were all heading for Trost District. According to Levi, that's where they had been staying since Historia became queen.

The walk was nearly an hour to get to Trost, the town seemed a lot different from the last time I was here, there were more people. But then again after Historia's coronation, Dimo Reeve's son took over his father's company and helped the town.

Walking through the town's main street things seemed normal, markets were open.  _I'm gonna have to change clothes. I look weird._  I was getting strange stairs as Levi led me through town. "This way." Levi says.

Holding my cat close I turn into an alleyway with him.  _How far was it?_  Levi and I walked a little more until we reached gates. It actually wasn't as far as I expected, we just had to take a little detour.

Walking into the main courtyard, there were new trainees standing in line. Levi grabbed my arm as we walked along the hallway. Turning we got inside where we then went upstairs into another hallway. He stops and turns to a door that must've been his bedroom, while we were standing there another door further down the hallway opens.

My head turns and I look to find a familiar face just coming out of the room. It was Hanji, she was looking at something but when she looked up at us her eyes- eye widened. She gasps and smiles at us. "Oh, shit here she comes." Levi mutters.

Dashing towards us, I hand Dutchess over to Levi just before Hanji basically jumps me. Pain shot through me causing me to hiss. "Hey, shitty-glasses careful." Levi warns.

"Oh sorry, sorry." she says. Slowly she releases me and balances herself out still smiling.

"You made it." she says as she holds my hands.

"Yeah, look I'm gonna go change. You and I can catch up in a bit." I tell her.

She smiles and nods, turning to Levi he quickly puts his hand up. "Don't even think about hugging me, only God knows how long it's been since you've bathed." he says.

"Suit yourself shorty." she says.

Levi and I enter the room that was dark while Hanji walked away going back to what she was doing. The room was a little bigger than I expected, a bed was smack dab in the middle of the room with two windows on each side along with the nightstands. "My office is next door." he says.

"Okay. I'm gonna change." I say as I walk up to the bed. Levi let Dutchess down and walks over to the wardrobe where he pulled his clothes.

"I'll have to ask Hanji to pick you up some new uniforms." Levi says.

"Yeah, can't go around wearing my futuristic stuff anymore." I mutter.

Quickly changing into one of Levi's outfits, I pull my hair out from under the shirt and look in the mirror. It was like old time again, it made me smile. "Do you need anything to eat?" Levi asks.

I shook my head, I could wait until dinner. "I'm gonna go find Hanji... I'm gonna need her to show me around. I'm sure you have somewhere you need to be to get caught up. I'll see you at dinner." I say, turning to him I peck him on the lips.

After I was changed I walk out the door, turning to my right I walk down the hall in search for Hanji. Coming around the corner to the stairs I bumped into someone. Eren. "(Y/N)?" he says in a confused tone.

I stop and take in his new appearance. His hair was longer, and he had grown a little taller since I had last seen him. "Eren hi." I say.

"What are you doing here?" he asks.

I smile softly. "Levi brought me back...uh... we're uh." I raise my hand revealing the rock to him. His eyes widened in shock as he took my hand into his to admire it closer.

"You...and the captain...damn I didn't think he'd actually marry anyone. Congratulations." he says.

"Thanks, and I'll be around here helping out too. Can you update me?" I ask.

He nods and leans against the wall. "Well, we've retaken Maria, they've cleared it safe. Tomorrow Levi's new squad and I are all going outside the walls to explore beyond it." he answers.

"I see." I mutter.

"Yeah, we've been pretty busy around here, after the whole Shiganshina thing, we've been in and out of wall Maria killing off titans now it's titan free." he says.

"Well that's good, means people can finally return home." I say.

"Yeah." he says. His personality seemed different too, he was a lot calmer than before.

"I'll see you later okay? I gotta go find Hanji." I tell him.

He smiles weakly and nods. "Nice seeing you again." he says. I nod and begin making my way downstairs. At the bottom of the stairs, Hanji had been waiting, when I reached the bottom she locked her arm with mine and began yanking me down the corridor.

"Tell me everything." she says.

Shoving me into an empty room, she shuts the door and locks it. It had a medical bed, but no desk like her previous office.  _Right, she's the commander now._

"Where do I start?" I sigh.

Hopping up on the medical bed I sit there and watch as she pulls a chair up to the bed. "Well, I guess Levi made plans to come and get me." I say.

"Oh yeah, he was really determined." she says.

"After that, I guess we just kind of planned for it but stayed a few weeks. But then everything got delayed when Andrew..." I stop for a moment.

"Andrew?" she asks.

I nod my head. "He was... he was my friend until last week Friday he kidnapped me...but even before that, I cut contact with him. Levi and I were fighting because he didn't tell me his memory was fading. So I left to go stay with my mom and got snatched by him. That's why I'm covered in bruises and cuts." I say.

"Maybe he forgot to tell you." Hanji giggles trying to lighten the mood already. I chuckle at her joke and shake my head.

"Oh." I say I extend my left hand down, I figured I'd tell her now so she doesn't make a big fuss about it later.

"Oh my god! Where did Levi find this?" she asks, taking my hand into her she admired the ring.

"My jewelry box...it was my grandmother's. He said he was gonna wait until we got back but I guess he couldn't wait." I tell her.

"Damn...who would've thought that short grumpy old man would find someone and then marry em'." she says.

I chuckle again and take my hand away. "Yeah." I mutter.

There was a brief silence between us before Hanji's head darts up. "I guess Levi might've told you already...but I'm commander now." she says.

"Yeah, I heard about Erwin." I say with a weak smile.

"Yeah, we're slowly building our ranks again. It's been a little hard around here, especially after Levi left to get you. Not to mention with Moblit and Erwin gone it's hard." she says.

"Yeah...but we're here now and I'll help in any way I can." I tell her.

She smiles and nods her head. "Good, because Levi's squad and I will be going outside wall Maria tomorrow. You're welcome to join us. We've noticed a decrease in titans these past couple of months outside wall Maria so...we wanted to get out there now." she explains.

"Alright, I'll be ready. Is there anything else I need to be caught up on?" I ask.

She looks around for a moment, seeming like she was trying to remember something. "Oh, Eren is slowly unlocking his father's memories. It's some kind of titan shifter thing. He's able to see memories by past titan holders, I guess he found out that he and the other shifters can only live for 13 years after they've become a titan shifter." she explains.

"But what about Ymir-"

"She was a mindless titan for some time. She ate someone within Reiner's group and gained the powers. As of now, we believe she's dead." Hanji explains.

I nod my head slowly.  _This is a lot to take in._  "I see." I mutter.

"Yeah." she says.

There was another long pause as we sat there. "Do you want me to check over your wounds?" she asks.

I shrug my shoulders. "I-I guess." I say. Slowly I remove my shirt and she stands from the chair, her eyes widened in shock as she looked at the bruises that remained. They were fading slowly, but the one of my stomach from when Andrew had kicked me remained a dark purple still.

"My god, this Andrew guy...who the hell is this guy?" she asks.

Slipping my pants off I reveal the stitched leg from when I was just barely shot. "Yeah, it's not pretty." I tell her.

"Well I guess the doctors in the future new what the hell they were doing." she says as she looks over my body.

"Yeah but still been sore." I tell her.

"Are you sure you wanna go with us tomorrow? If you're sore you can rest until your wounds have healed." she says.

"I'll be okay. The pain isn't that bad, plus I brought my medicine with me. I know what to do." I tell her.

She nods and smiles. "Good, I better go find Levi, catch him up and give him some papers to sign and stuff like that." she says. Nodding I watch her head for the door while I dress myself again.

 

~Time Skip~

 

That evening after eating dinner with Hanji in the mess hall I returned to mine and Levi's room. When I walked in I find he wasn't there, so I walked over to the door to my right, he said that it should lead to his office.

Opening the door I find he was at his desk, already working on a thin stack of papers. "Damn, the first day back and you're already doing paperwork." I say with my arms crossed.

"Yeah, I'll be done in a few. Why don't you shower and get ready for bed I'll be in there in a few." he says, his eyes scanning back and forth as he wrote stuff down. He moved the paper to the side and moved onto the next document.

It was like old times back at the old headquarters, him doing paperwork, me watching. Stepping back I head back into the room, on the bed Dutchess was peacefully asleep, walking past her I go into the bathroom where I quickly showered and changed, I found now in the wardrobe a few uniforms in my size and a few other pieces of clothes for me.  _I guess he must've gone out and got me stuff while I was with Hanji._

Grabbing the nightgown I quickly change, and while changing Levi stepped into the room, I pull the dress down past my hips and turn to him, he watched me rather intensely before turning and walking over to the bed. Unbuttoning his shirt and pull his cravat off he climbs in and under the covers.

Dutchess jumps down, walking over to her water bowl she starts to drink. Quickly I give her some food knowing her diet was going to change while being here. After feeding her I walk over to the bed and get in next to Levi who had a different book in his hand. "You know they had a much better selection in the future." he says.

"I know, but if we brought them back they would've turned blank." I tell him.

He nods and flips to the next page. "How was your first day?" he asks.

"Good, got to see some of the others. Hanji decided to look at my wounds again. Looks like I'll be joining you guys tomorrow on your little expedition." I tell him.

"Okay...I was thinking the day after tomorrow we start training you again. It's been a while since you've been training and since we have a few new things I wanna make sure you know how to use them and get your combat skills back up." he says.

I chuckle and roll over on top of him, straddling his hips, I pull the book from his hand making him look at me. "I think I'll be fine." I tell him.

He smirks, his hands laying on my hips. "Just a precaution. We'll see when we put you to the test." he says.

Intertwining my fingers with his I pin his arms above his head. "I think I'm doing pretty good now, being that I have you pinned." I tease.

Doing this caused him to smirk up at me as if he had something devious planned. All of a sudden his hips thrust up, his groin pressing against mine. This caused me to blush and loosen my grip which gave him plenty of time to flip us over.

Hissing softly at the pain in my stomach he stops for a moment. "Are you alright?" he asks.

I nod my head. "Yeah, continue." I say, grabbing the back of his head I bring him down to me. All in all, it was a very good first day back, I already felt comfortable being here. I knew I wasn't looking forward to the exercise that would come the day after tomorrow. 


	39. To the Other Side of the Wall

~Levi~

 

I woke to feel the bed starting to shake, my eyes opened turning to my right I find (Y/N) tossing and turning in her sleep. Muttering 'no' over and over, tears pooling at the corner of her eyes.

Sitting up I turn to her, grabbing her shoulders I shake her hoping she'd wake. When her eyes shot open she looked at me, she looked at me sadly before rushing into my arms hiding her face in my chest.

My arms wrap around her feeling her breathe erratically. "Shh, you're okay. He can't hurt you anymore." I remind her.

Bringing her head up to look at me, tears seeping from her eyes. Cupping her face in my hands with my thumbs I wipe the tears away. "Deep breaths." I tell her. Her lips form an 'o' shape as she slowly inhales then exhales.

Her eye darted across my face before I pull her back in to hold her a little longer. I knew eventually her memory of Andrew would fade, and the nightmares would eventually come to an end. But I did my best to comfort her after these nightmares.

Pulling her face back again, something came in mind to say. Looking at her seriously I watched more tears fall from her eyes. "You're gonna get through this you hear me? You wanna know why?" I ask her.

She slowly nods her head. "Because you're strong, you've gone through so much pain and it's made you one of the strongest women I've ever known. And because I'll be right here helping you...and loving you through it. I'll make sure you never feel that kind of pain again, I swear." I proclaim.

I watched as her face slowly lit up, and her lips formed a soft smile. Hiding her face in my neck now she sniffles softly. "Y-you know... Hanji and E-eren seemed shocked when I told them you proposed today." she says.

"Oh yeah?" I ask.

"Yeah, they made it seem like you were incapable of being romantic...or loving someone enough to do that." she mutters.

"Not surprising." I answer plainly.

She leans back once again and places her hand on my face. Leaning in she plants a soft kiss on my mouth before lying back down, I lie with her on my side and wrap my arms around her. We both fall back asleep, after that she didn't have another nightmare that night.

 

~The Next Day~

 

~(Y/N)~

 

In the stables getting my horse ready, I found Levi coming up to his horse, gently petting along its muzzle. Pulling on the reigns a little I lead the horse out into the main courtyard. Levi followed behind along with the rest of the squad. I go and meet with Hanji as I slowly mount my horse, sticking my foot into the stirrup I tug at the reigns again causing the horse to move forward towards the gate.

When we were all ready we made our way through Trost, traveling through wall Maria we eventually made it to Shiganshina, the place was still in ruins as expected given that it had only been a few days since citizens were cleared to resettle.

After reaching the blocked gate leading out beyond the wall. We had to use the lifts due to the fact we couldn't use the outer gate anymore. When the squad along with the horses reached the bottom on the other side we began to make our way south.

There was a lot of nothing for a while, catching up with Hanji and Levi there were others in front of them probably to warn us if there were any titans ahead. "Looks like your prediction was right, most of the titans were in wall Maria... seems we killed most of them within a year." Levi tells her.

He turns his head. "Then let's proceed shall we?" she asks.

Up just a little further a flare had been shot.  _So there is one out here!_  "Everyone be careful!" Connie calls.

In no time we came up to it, it was laying flat on the ground, and behind it had left a trail from when it was dragging itself.  _Won't it move?_

"It seems to have traveled a long way!" I hear Sasha say. We didn't stick around once Eren and Armin came up.

"He's an Eldian just like us who were sent to 'heaven'...we're getting closer." Eren says.

I kept an eye on him, something about him had changed, whether it was because he was unlocking so many memories or what. But we all left the titan behind seeing that it would do no harm. We carried on further until there was a large L-shaped wall to our right. "This is where they turned Eldian's into titan!" Eren tells us.

We rode past that soon coming to a cliff, yanking the reigns I stop my horse just in time, looking up I find that we had reached the ocean. "Oh wow." I whisper. There was nothing for miles but water, we all found our way down to the shoreline.

Allowing the horses to rest we all walked around. Stepping into the water I smile and look out.  _I haven't been to see the ocean in forever._ The squad members began playing in the water, Jean decided to drink it but then quickly spit it out. "It's so salty." he says.

Turning to Hanji she seemed to be fixing her hair as she looked out in awe. "Wow! Wait- there's something there!" she says as she goes to grab it.

Levi stood as far from the water as possible. "Hanji, that could be poisonous, be careful! And (Y/N) you're getting all wet!" he scolds.

Smiling I was tempted to splash water at him, but then he'd be grouchy. Turning away I then watch Mikasa walk up to Armin who was heading towards Eren. Turning back I walk over to Levi who was tending to his horse again. "Come on Levi, come dip your feet in the water." I tell him.

"I'd rather not, you go have fun and keep an eye on Hanji I don't need her getting bit by something." he says.

Chuckling softly I turn and head over to Hanji, she was collecting shells. "This is so cool! Look at this (Y/N) she says as she hands me the shells she's grabbed. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, as they played in the water there was laughter and peace that flooded over them. My eyes fell onto Eren then, watching as he pointed out further.

"If we kill the enemy, on the other side of the ocean... will we finally be free?" I hear Eren ask rather loudly. Pivoting my head slightly I look out wondering what he meant by that, but then again it must be what he knew from his memories, that there was someone on the other side of the ocean, who was a threat to us. But who?


	40. You

~(Y/N)~

 

That evening after coming back from the trip beyond the walls, I sat in Levi's office chair with paper and a pencil. I was drawing out blueprints for the house we talked about a while back.

Levi was in the shower at the moment, while I was at his desk drawing on a blank sheet of paper. After a minute I stopped and took in the idea, wondering if it would be enough or if I was missing anything.

Moments later Levi enters, his shirt was unbuttoned and his hair was wet. Glancing over I watch him walk up to me and stepping behind the chair. Resting his arms on it he looks over my shoulder. "What's this?" he asks as he grabs the paper from my hands.

His eyes scan over the paper before handing it back down to me. "You should put an office by the bedroom, so that way if I have some of my stuff there." he suggests.

Nodding I turn and erase some of the lines and put in an office beside our bedroom. "I was thinking that for now, we'd have a storage room that can be turned into a kid's room eventually. Then maybe, later on, we can build on a new storage room if need be." I tell him.

"That's fine." he says.

He then heads to the door and I turn the chair towards him. "I wanna start getting it built soon, with the lack of titans we're not going to be doing a whole lot other than meetings and expiditions." I tell him.

He turns back and shrugs his shoulders. "We'd need the money, is there a reason why you want this house so bad?" he asks.

I shrug my shoulders. "We'd have more privacy. Dutchess would be free to move around other than just our bedroom. And eventually...we might have kids..or kid." I correct myself.

He nods his head slowly and turns back to me fully. "Like I said it's gonna be a lot of money, not to mention I won't always be able to help." he says.

I nod my head. "I know, I'll handle it. I can talk to Flegel Reeves, I can see if he'd be willing to help and hire some men." I tell him. He nods silently which made my heart sink a little.

"But...if you wanna wait then we can wait-"

"I want you, that's what I want. Not as my girlfriend or fiancee. My wife." he says, slowly walking over to me he kneels before me, his hands resting on my thighs. His expression was serious as always when he had these little speeches of his. "The mother of my children. Partner in all my crimes. You. I'll gladly give you whatever you want but only if I can have this one thing. And that will always be you." he says.

I couldn't help but smile at his words and shake my head. "Well, when do you wanna get married then?" I ask.

"I don't know yet, soon...as soon as we can. According to Hanji her and along with the squad have to go back tomorrow to the ocean." he says.

I looked at him a little confused. "Why?" I ask.

"We're gonna be setting up camp waiting for whoever it is that Eren says is supposed to come. So Hanji wants us to be ready to intercept them." he says.

"How long will you be away?" I ask.

He shrugs his shoulders few days...maybe more." he says.

I nod my head slowly. "Well, I'm gonna stay behind." I tell him.

"Why? Because of the house plans?" he asks.

I nod my head. "Hmm, really important huh?" he asks.

I nod my head again. "But not as important as our wedding day, that's for sure. As much as I love it here, it would be nice for us to have our own place." I tell him.

He nods his head. "I understand. And it's okay. I'll let Hanji know." he says.

Then before I had time to react he scoops me into his arms, lifting me off the chair. "Woah! Hey!?" I yelp.

"It's time for bed brat." he says.  _And there he goes again, right back to his usual self._ I smile up at him as he carried me back to the bedroom. Gently laying me down on my side of the bed I pull the covers over my legs and watch as Levi climbs in.

When he got in and under the covers, I instantly move over and cuddle against him. His arm wraps around me holding me close, we both let out a long tired sigh as we shut our eyes. 


	41. Deal

~(Y/N)~

 

It was the next morning, I decided to go to the squad meeting although I wouldn't be going with them. Hanji with Levi and Eren by her side explained that as Eren was regaining his memory, he knew of a place called Marley, and how they were against Eldians. They were the ones we were up against now.

After the meeting, I walked Levi to the stables to retrieve his horse. And to see him off, I didn't know how long he'd be staying out there, it all depends on when the Marleyans would get here. With his hand on the reigns we both walked out and to the gate, stopping him he looks to me, pursing his lips together Levi then lets out a sigh. "I'll be sure to write to you, let you know what's going on alright?" he asks.

Nodding I took his hand in mine, he wasn't one for PDA and I wouldn't force it on him. "Be careful." I tell him.

He nods in response. With that, he quickly pecks me on the cheek before getting up on his horse. Standing back I was then greeted by Hanji. "Don't worry (Y/N) I'll look out for him." she says.

"Thanks, make sure he isn't too reckless." I tell her.

"Heh, well you should be worrying about me being reckless and not him." she says. I smile and nod in agreement.

"You be safe too." I tell her.

With a soft smile, she nods and presses further until she was at the front of the group. In little to no time the gates opened and they headed out for the main road heading for the wall in which they'd put their horses on the lift and travel over the wall. Walking in through the gate after they left I met up with Flegel. Shaking his hand we began to walk around Trost together. "So Levi told me ya have a deal for me." he says, his hands shoved in his pockets as we walked slowly.

"Yes, I want to build a house for him and me now that we're engaged. We'll also have a farm, so I was thinking that alongside paying you back over time I would give you half of what I get out of the farm, including livestock aside from the plants we grow." I suggest.

"I see." he says.

"You can sell it to the people in this town to help with the famine. I know how hard it's been these past 6 years." I explain further.

"Not bad, I'll have to talk with some of my guys and see if they're up for it...you're Hanji's friend right?" he asks.

I nod my head not quite seeing why he'd ask. Crossing his arms he nods then and smirks. "Well, in that case, we'll do it, and all you'll have to do is give us half your stock from whatever you grow." he says.

Shocked by his new offer I shook my head. "I couldn't possibly, I should still pay you for your services-"

"It's alright, besides I owe Hanji since she saved my ass back when those damn MPs were on my ass. Although I think I'll always be in her debt." he says.

Placing my hand on his I thank him profusely, telling him how much it meant to me that he was doing this for me. Although I'd still need to find the finances to get cattle and other livestock. For now, I just wanted to worry about the house. "Also, you can work with us from time to time so you have money to get livestock." Flegel then says.

"What would my job be exactly?" I ask.

He shrugs his shoulders and smirks. "I was thinking handling the carriages that move our products, it's not too hard if you can handle the horses and travel between districts at times." he says.

I shrug my shoulders and purse my lips together. "Not a bad idea, I'll consider it." I tell him.

"When are you wanting to start this project?" he asks.

Stopping we allow some people to pass us. "Beginning of next week, but I think tomorrow or sometime this week we should go scouting for a spot. My idea was just outside of Trost within wall Rose by the inner gate." I explain.

"Alright, I'll let my guys know and meet you tomorrow afternoon." he says. With that, I shake his hand and thank him once again. Heading back home I spent my time in Levi's office either reading or doing more planning. I planned what the farm would look like and how I would separate the animals let alone give them enough room to roam freely until it was there time.

The next three days passed when I received a letter from Levi. Within the gate now of the headquarters I open the letter and begin reading it.

_(Y/N),_

_I hope you're doing well, as of right now we have a young man named Nicolo in our custody. We are waiting for more to arrive, which may take a few days. Hanji at the moment is making Nicolo wish he was deaf, she's asking a lot of questions and he barely answers which is understandable. I don't know how it will go when we start to see more people but Hanji and I are hoping that with Nicolo the others will not bring us harm._

_How are the plans on the house? Did you manage to speak with Flegel? I am hoping by the end of the week I will be back home, I will probably have endless meetings with the higher-ups. Please be sure to write me back so I know you're doing well._

_Sincerely, Levi_

Shutting the note, I head back inside to Levi's office. Grabbing a blank piece of paper and quill, writing a letter back to him I got it ready to go tomorrow. After writing it, I fold it down then place it in an envelope. Placing it back on his desk I sit back and let out a long sigh. 


	42. Military Volunteers

~Levi~

 

After greeting the Marleyan fleet, Hanji and I were meeting with the two who saved our lives from the captain of their fleet. Yelena and Onyankopon. We were going over their technology, and Hanji was getting a little too excited.

Yelena told of us their army, and air force which made us look like a bunch of boy scouts. To me, it felt like they were just pulling our legs here with this crap. "The Marleyans are that powerful...it's been at least a year, is there any reason why we haven't been directly attacked yet?" Hanji asks, she had a nervous smile.

"Two reasons... firstly, even with our newer weaponry, it is still hard to land on Paradis Island because of the mindless titans that were placed here in the past. They were supposed to confine the Eldians within the walls but over time just became an obstacle and protected the Eldians from Marley." Yelena explains.

"Looks like it...that would have made him laugh." I mutter.

"But soon, it'll be sunrise and the titans will be active again, the fact that we're sitting here having tea so peacefully must mean." Yelena trails off. "You've killed all the titans, haven't you?" she asks.

Glancing at Hanji, I knew we wouldn't want to give out that piece of information in case they were going to relay that back to Marley. If that happened they'd only send in more or worse. "And if that were the case, you're gonna try and relay that bit of information back to Marley aren't you?" I ask.

"Not at all, in fact, I find it incredible, beyond what I expected." Yelena says.

"What's the second reason?" Hanji asks.

Yelena smiles gently and leans forward in her seat. "The second reason is because Marley is about to engage in an all-out war with several countries, so they don't have time to worry about Paradis Island right now. Besides, don't you have good reasons to start a war with them? I mean you defeated their celebrated warriors, the Beast Titan, and the Armored Titan." she stops and takes a sip of her tea. "Not to mention you stole the Female Titan and the Colossal Titan which were considered the strongest weapons." she says.

Taking another sip she smiles at Hanji then at me. "Marley has a number of enemies, so I'm sure you'd find plenty of allies rather quickly." she finishes.

"So I'm guessing you two are from a country Marley attacked? And you're getting revenge by infiltrating and spying on them?" Hanji asks.

Yelena and Onyankopon both looked at seriously now, their looks signaled Hanji was on the dot with her assumption. "Wait, I actually got it didn't I?" she asks.

"I wouldn't exactly call us spies...more or less our homeland has been stripped by Marley. We've been forced to fight their battles, we are powerless and became hopeless to rise against them." Yelena answers. "But that was until  _he_  showed us another way." she finishes. Looking down at her hands she smiles gently. "Although he was a titan referred to as the devil by Marley and the rest of the world, I saw him differently...to me he was a God, even when we were powerless he gave us hope." she states. Then looking up at Hanji seriously she leans back in her seat. "We shot down our superiors at the orders of Zeke Jaeger, we are military volunteers from the Anti-Marley faction." she finishes.

 

~3 Days Later~

 

~(Y/N)~

 

Coming through the gate, the soldiers came running in, first Hanji then Levi followed by the rest of the squad and some new folk as well. But my attention was turned to Levi as I ran up to his horse. As he jumps off his horse I jump into his arms hugging him tightly. Levi's arms wrap around me holding me tightly as he lifts me slightly off the ground.

I was glad he was back in one piece. "How did everything go? Did they show?" I ask. Levi nods and lets me down, taking my hand he led me away from the courtyard.

"They're letting us rest a bit but I will need to go to the capital to discuss some things with the Queen and Zackly. Apparently, Zeke Jaeger wants to save Eldians so he's sent some Anti-Marley soldiers here to aid us." he explains.

"Do you believe them?" I ask.

Levi shrugs his shoulders. "I'm willing to work with them, but it doesn't necessarily mean I trust them at the moment." he explains. Nodding he and I head to our bedroom, once there I was greeted by Dutchess's meowing before she jumped into Levi's arms purring like crazy.

Smiling I stroke her back while Levi patted her gently. "She missed you as well." I mutter.

"I can tell...so how are the plans on the house doing so far?" he asks.

"Things are running smoothly, as I explained in the letter about our finances all we have to worry about is having money for livestock. I'll be giving half of our stocks for him to sell when we start growing things and getting food from the animals we buy." I explain.

"When does Flegel plan on getting to work?" he asks.

"Beginning of next week." I answer.

Levi simply nods and smirks gently. "Seems like you're getting things done as well." he says.

"Yeah, I plan to be helping them often." I tell him.

"Well don't work yourself too hard...you know...now that I think about it, come with me to the capital." he says.

Confused I step back. "Why?" I ask.

"There is a place I want to show you...underground." he says.

I remembered now from my past studies, he was going to show me his home, where he grew up. "A-are you sure?" I ask.

"No one will hurt you, I'll make sure of it. But since you showed me your childhood home, I want to show you mine...after the meeting of course." he says. I nod in agreement deciding to go with him, although I don't know how he'd be after visiting, or even during. It was a dark time for him.

 

~Time Skip~

 

After the meeting, Levi and I headed for the flight of stairs leading to the underground city here in Mitras. Taking his hand he led me down into the darkness until we were met with lights at the ceiling of the city and many buildings crammed together.

We had to be careful due to the fact that the stairs were old and pieces of the railing were broken off. First Levi took me to one of the homes he stayed with when his two best friends were alive. Isabel and Farlan, the place had been abandoned by the looks of it, not many people were down here. "After Historia was crowned..after you left, Historia and I gathered a few people and orphaned children. As of now, they are living on a farm used by her royal family's funding along with the assets we took from the politicians that were after us." he explains.

As we walked inside the house I looked around. "During the time I was staying here, I was a thug. My partner was Farlan for some time. Then we met a girl Isabel who came to our doorstep hiding from some thugs." he explains.

"I know... you forget I researched you guys in the future and well...here too I guess." I mutter.

"Then you'd know where I was born." he mumbles.

Nodding my head I head for the door. "It was a local brothel." I answer. With that, we headed down to the local brothel in which Levi talked to the man at the desk, he was old. He had asked the man to show us 'Olympia's' old room. I guess they had fake names when seeing clients.

As we head back to the old room it was dark and dusty. "It seems they finally took care of her body." he mutters. His eyes were on the bed and I look there as well before placing my hand on Levi's shoulder.

"I'm assuming you never found anything on my father did you?" he asks.

I shook my head. "All I found was that he was a random client." I answer.

"Hmm, and it's not like they keep detailed records here either of their visitors." he says. After spending a little more time there we finally decided to head back home after having enough with the trip down memory lane. 


	43. Planning A Future

~(Y/N)~

 

That Monday when Flegel and his men were supposed to start helping me build mine and Levi's home, it decided to rain. The clouds grew darker and people in town were saying that it was going to get worse this afternoon.

Looking out the window from mine and Levi's room I watched as raindrops slid down the glass. After standing there for a bit, I turn back and head over into Levi's office where he currently was working on paperwork as usual. The day after tomorrow they would be leaving again to intercept the next Marleyan fleet with the help of Yelena and Onyankopon.

Stepping into his office, he turns in his chair to look at me. "Flegel just came in, he was looking for you." he says.

"Oh, is he-"

Levi shook his head. "I told him that they could start tomorrow when the storm passes." he tells me.

I nod then walk over to him, standing behind his chair, I lean on the back of it looking over his shoulder. "Well, since we have today...why don't we get some of the wedding planning out of the way." I tell him.

"What is there to really plan?" he asks.

He turns in his seat and pats his thighs signaling for me to sit with him. Doing as told I settle myself on his lap with my back to him. "Well, we need food and drinks. I don't think we really need to do a cake. The guest list, location, date, attire. Things like that." I tell him.

Tilting his head, he pursed his lips together as he looks past me. "Food and drinks are easy. We have Nicolo now. The guest list is just as simple, we'd invite our close friends such as Hanji and my squad. I guess the soldiers from the Anti-Marley faction could join, it might make them feel welcome." he starts.

"What about the other stuff-" placing a finger on my lips he hushes me.

"Location, I suggest the capital, we can have Pixis marry us or something, attire, I guess we could do formal wear...as for the date it all depends on when I'm here." he says.

Looking back at him I lean back and let out a sigh. "How about...when the house is done?" I ask.

"Is that what you want?" he asks.

I nod my head and purse my lips together. "It should only take a couple of months, we have plenty of men helping, if we aren't delayed it shouldn't take too long. Unless you'd rather do it sooner-"

He shook his head. "I've waited to see you for a year...I think I can wait a couple of months to marry you." he says. Wrapping his arms around me, we both sat there silently.

As the day went on the storm grew darker, more intense. Now lightning and thunder were the main events within the storm along with the rain that still went on. It was evening now and I decided not to go down to the mess hall to eat with Levi and the others. I stayed in Levi's office working on the plans for the barn.

I had stopped when I saw the door open. Levi stepped in with a tray of food, looking back down I continued to draw out the plans, even erasing some lines that weren't straight enough. "Here, since you missed dinner." he says.

Setting the pencil down I pull the tray towards me. Levi takes the paper into his hands and looks at it while I eat. "You sure you can handle all the workload?" he asks.

Nodding my head I take another bite of the bread. "It's not like we'll have a bunch of animals right away. It shouldn't be too difficult." I tell him.

He nods and sets the paper back down. "I just want to make sure you'll be okay. Given our situation, there will be times I'll be gone longer than a week." he says.

I nod again. "I know." I answer.

"I just want to make sure you won't overwork yourself." he says.

Smiling gently I shook my head. "I won't." I tell him. Final he seems to agree and he heads into the bedroom to get ready for bed while I finished my dinner.

 

~Levi~

 

(Y/N) finally joined me after finishing her dinner and her plans for the farm she was so willing to do on her own. I want to be there to help her, but I also had a duty as a captain. As we slept peacefully I suddenly started to feel the sheets move, then she kicked me at my side which woke me from my slumber.

Slightly confused I look down at her finding she was tossing and turning while whimpering. Pulling her in, she then began to punch at me and whimpered the words no over and over again. "(Y/N), wake up, please." I tell her. Shaking her gently I watched as her eyes flutter open, her punching stops. She looked at me confused, tears seeped from her eyes as usual when she had these dreams.

Holding her close, with my free hand I swipe away her hair and wipe her tears. "You're okay, he can't hurt you anymore." I tell her.

Pulling her in, she hid her face in the crook of my neck. Massaging the back of her head, I held her until she fell asleep again. When she was back asleep I lay her back down on the bed, resting on her back, she looked peaceful now. Again I move her hair back and lay back, I didn't go back to sleep right away just in case her mind faded back into the nightmare. 


	44. New Home

~3 Months Later~

 

~(Y/N)~

 

Three months had passed since the day building of the house began. Today, it was finally finished, although there were some finishing touches on the barn, it was mainly just fixing a fence. Levi and I stood in front of the house with Dutchess in my arms. Surrounded by forested area, Levi and I slowly head inside the house.

Opening the door we both step in. To me everything was perfect, we had our own living space with a wood burning stove. The sound of something shutting makes me look back, I find that Levi was shutting the door, allowing us some privacy to wander. Setting Dutchess down I turn back again to grab Levi's hand.

Slowly we made our way through the house, taking in the living room I liked how bright everything was with the windows open. Then making our way into the kitchen where we both took in the view of our small dining area and kitchen. Next, we headed to our bedroom, along the way we checked out his office and the one storage room that would possibly serve as a future child's.

Coming into the bedroom, there was one door to the master bathroom, another to our closet and the one we just came through. If I had added another door to Levi's office that would've looked weird to me. Now, we headed back outside after hearing our names being called. Making sure Dutchess wouldn't run out we watched the door closely.

Two cadet's had our horses, taking my horse from one of them I led Levi through the woods. It was a short walk to the barn, the men did well to make a path there. When we reached it, the barn overlooked open land, there was a good-sized section for planting and the other were areas for animals to come out an enjoy the sun.

Taking the horses to their spot, we released them once they were inside the fenced off area. Running free side by side, they seemed happy to have the room to run without worrying. At times while we watched they rolled around in the grass. "Flegel did a good job." Levi says.

"Yeah, I thought you should see it before you go soon." I tell him.

Placing his hand on my back we continue to watch the horses. "Well now I'll have one more thing to look forward to when coming home." he mutters.

Although I already knew the answer I smirk and look back at him. "Oh yeah? What's the other thing?" I ask.

He smirks as well before closing in. "Do you even need to ask?" he retorts.

Chuckling softly I then felt his hands come up under my legs, lifting me, he carries me back to the house bridal style. Laughing the whole way there, we enter the house together and Levi takes me to the bedroom.

But instead of placing me on the bed, he steps my down and I stand in front of him confused. "Before we carry on, I do need to bathe. I'll be-"

As he heads to the bathroom I grab his arm stopping him. "Hang on, I'll join you. We can take our time." I tell him.

Shaking his head he lets out a sigh. "As much as I'd like to, I don't need to be distracted-"

"You'll end up just getting dirty again- so just wait and I'll join you." I tell him.

He stops taking in what I just said. "I guess you're right." he says with a smirk on his face. After saying that he began unbuttoning his shirt and peeling it off of his shoulders. Falling back on the bed I sit on the edge watching him strip. I guess this is one way to break in the bed. 


	45. First Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Spicy chapter ahead, if you're not comfortable with this kind of stuff please skip!

~Levi~

 

It didn't take long for us to start. After toying with each other for what seemed like forever I finally buried myself deep inside her. I loved how she wrapped around me so tightly, her body so soft against mine and the way her body moved when I brushed against her just right.

Thrusting into her, I wanted to make sure she wouldn't walk properly tomorrow. Make her scream my name. (Y/N) laid between my arms, her head shaking back and forth while letting out strained moans. Her chest bouncing every time my hips met hers. With my right hand, I felt up her side making her shiver.

Falling on top of her my head rests beside hers, letting her hear my groans and sighs of pleasure. Turning my head slightly I look at her face, contorted in an immense amount of pleasure which only aroused me more. With my left hand, I grab her thigh gently squeezing it, feeling her up while I brought my head in pressing a kiss on her cheek. (Y/N) turns her head towards me to kiss me, after parting our noses nuzzle against each others. "You want me to go faster?" I ask her.

She didn't answer her head turns away exposing her neck. I take this chance and kiss her neck gently, my tongue trailing along her skin making her shiver while my cock continues to push and pull. "Levi~" she turns back to me again and her hands come to my head holding it gently as she kisses me again.

Her kisses were sloppy yet passionate as her tongue slips into my mouth, I smirk at little finding it amusing she was trying to dominate my tongue. I then pull back and smirk down at her "Come here baby~" I moan as I wrap my arms around her back pulling her closer to me. Her hot body was now smashed against mine, moving faster (Y/N) tilts her head back nearly screaming.

I feel her legs wrap around my waist pulling me in closer. We were a tangled up mess with the sheets wrapped around us and our bodies melting together. She was panting, moaning, screaming and I loved hearing it all, it only would bring me closer to cumming inside her. Quickly releasing her I stop mid thrust and lift myself off of her, looking down at her she glares at me. "What?" she asks, her tone sounded slightly annoyed. Her hand quickly hid her body, still, she was self-conscious about how she looked.

"Tch, still so shy. Do I need to kiss every part of your body while telling you how beautiful you look?" I ask. Her face turns a darker shade of red than before, her eyes still holding a slight glare more from embarrassment now. The only thing she moved was her hips trying to get me to move but I quickly push her hips down and smirk at her. "I'll take that as a yes." I say.

Leaning down I start at her face peppering kisses on her forehead, eyes, cheeks, the tip of her nose, then her lips. "You're beautiful...and if you tell anybody I said that I'll deny it." I quickly warn. Now I begin to trail down her jaw, then her neck until I stop at her collarbone. "Fuck~" I groan, she was tightening around me just slightly making my throbbing cock want to move again.

Slowly now I thrust in while continuing to splay kisses along her body. Trailing down I reach her breasts giving them an equal amount of attention. "You're perfect...so perfect." I mutter under my breath.

"Levi please~ I need more." she begs.

Humming against her skin I start moving at a steady pace for her. Sitting up I grab her right hand bringing it to my mouth, I kiss the inside of her palm as her fingers curls to rest on the side of my face. I move a little faster, our bodies now creating a slapping sound as they meet with each thrust. "I'm close~" (Y/N) warns me, I already knew that due to her tightening around my cock.

Lifting her legs over my shoulders I turn my head kissing her thighs getting closer to her dripping core but stop, I release her legs and fall on top of her again. She was back in between my arms again withering under me clutching onto my shoulders now. "Me too baby~" I tell her. Moving faster her body bounces faster than before. She was shaking and tightening around me, I feel her hand resting on my chest slowly trailing down my body making me bite my bottom lip. "Mhm, I love it when you touch my body." I moan. She enjoyed it when I let her know she was pleasing me.

Her nails dig into my skin once her orgasm ripped through her. Her body convulses as her cunt tightens around my cock making me cum inside her, slamming into her just a few more times I bury myself deeper and remain there for a moment while I wait for the high to pass. Falling onto her I let out a breathless sigh. After the high passes, I slowly push myself up slightly so I could see her make sure I didn't hurt her there with the last few strokes.

My hand comes to her head moving the hair from her sweaty face. Leaning down I stop just as my lips were about to fall against hers. Her warm breath hit my face, her tired eyes look up at me in slight confusion. "Thank you." I say breathlessly. At first, I thought it was dumb to say it but I knew it would make her happy letting her know how I felt.

"What for?" she pants.

My nose nuzzles against hers before pecking her on the lips. "For being alive." I mutter. She smiles against my lips while her hand returns to the side of my head. "Now kiss me idiot." I tell her. Leaning up she kisses me lazily, her legs were still wrapped around me keeping me inside her.

Afterward, we both headed to the bathroom where we got cleaned up and ready for bed. It was our first night in the new house and already had one of my favorite memories.

 

~The Next Morning~

 

~(Y/N)~

 

There was a knock at the door causing me to wake up. My body ached from last night's activities, Levi left many marks on my body and thanks to the lack of cosmetics in this time I didn't really have much choice but to wear a scarf around my neck until the marks faded.

Slapping Levi's back I wake him up. "Levi someone is here." I tell him.

He lets out a groan while waving his hand at me telling me to stop hitting him. With a groan, I get out of bed and quickly dress into a nightgown, quickly walking out of the room and through the living room I stop at the front door. Opening it I find Hanji standing there and a blonde tall woman with short hair standing behind her. "Uh, hi. It's early." I tell her.

"Yeah, Yelena wanted to stop by and have some tea. She wanted to meet you, is Levi here?" Hanji asks.

I yawn a bit before pointing back towards the bedroom. "He's still asleep, I tried waking him but you know him. Anyway yeah sure just let me go get properly dressed. Uh..come in." I say as I step aside letting them in. Quickly they step in and I shut the door, watching the tall woman walk in she smiles gently, extending her hand out I slowly take it and shake her hand.

"Nice to meet you, sorry to come at such an odd time. I would've suggested coming in the afternoon but Commander Hanji insisted." Yelena says.

"Oh no, it's fine. I'm used to being up rather early thanks to Levi and his sleep schedule." I say. She smiles and nods before walking over to Hanji, quickly heading into the bedroom I find Levi still in bed asleep, I shut the door. Walking around the bed I gently pat at his back.

"Levi, you need to wake up we have company." I mutter.

He lets out a groan and grabs my hand. He pulls it towards him trying to get me to return to bed but I pull it away. "Levi seriously, Hanji and Yelena are here." I tell him.

He lets out a low growl. "That damn shitty glasses." he groans. Slowly he sits up revealing his nude body to me, thankfully I shut the door giving us some privacy. Quickly leaning down I peck his lips then walk away.

"Come on, get dressed...I have to go make tea." I tell him. Tea was like the magic word for him, he was up off the bed but still tired.

"I'll help." he yawns.

Quickly we both change and exit the bedroom. Hanji and Yelena were in the living room talking, Levi went to the kitchen while passing by me he looks back. "Go sit, I'll get the tea ready." he says. Nodding I let out a sigh and head to the living room, the girls look back at me greeting me with soft smiles. 


	46. Time Alone

~(Y/N)~

 

"Finally got him up?" Hanji asks.

I nod. "Finally, he's getting the tea ready." I tell them.

I go and sit next to Hanji looking across the table at Yelena she smiles gently. "You are very lucky I must say. Captain Levi is very lucky. Have you set a date for the wedding?" she asks.

"Not at the moment, he and I still need to discuss some details. It should be soon now that our house is done. We just need to keep an eye on his schedule for any expeditions or other mission that will take him away from home." I answer, after speaking Levi comes out and sets the tea down before sitting beside me.

Sipping at his tea he sets it to the side. "I was just telling (Y/N) how lucky you are Captain." Yelena informs him.

Levi nods then turns to me. "Thank you." he mutters. Glancing over at him I could tell by the way he was staring at me he was thinking he was. He kept his hands to himself but remained close, there was a knock at the door again and instead of getting up Levi got up and headed to the door.

It was a man this time. "Oh, Onyankopon you finally made it." Yelena says as she looked to the door. Levi steps aside allowing him in, the man walks in and comes to sit beside Yelena.

"Sorry I'm late, I was having trouble finding this place." he answers.

For a while longer the five of us all talked and got to know one another. I kept my guard up with the two from Marley knowing they could eventually turn on us. I didn't necessarily trust Zeke given he was the reason Erwin Smith is now dead...and killed over half the Survey Corps. Even if he was Eren's half brother he was also a Marleyan warrior and I needed to keep my guard up with anyone from that region. Because they could have ulterior motives.

When they finally left I shut the door and turn to Levi, with a sigh I walk back over to the couch. Laying down I let out a sigh and watch as Levi slowly walks over. Before I knew it he fell on top of me adjusting myself I spread my legs slightly so he was comfortably lying between my legs. Resting his head on my chest he lets out a sigh. My dress began to ride up due to my legs being apart. "Damn brats so annoying." he groans.

He was grumpy due to the fact he was woken up. Now that he was getting a good amount of sleep each night, thanks to me. He actually would get grouchy if he was woken up by someone other than himself. Smiling at his words I bring my right hand to the back of his head, fingers running over the buzzed part of his hair. "If you're still tired then go back to bed grouchy old man." I mutter. He lifts his head and looks at me with a slight glare.

"I'm not that old shithead." he says.

I chuckle at his response. "I'm teasing you, but you are grouchy." I say.

Groaning softly he rests his head back on my chest. "Do you want to go back to the bed?" I ask. He shakes his head against my chest.

"Your boobs are comfier than the pillows." he says loudly.

I nearly shove him off with a laugh. "Oh please, I made sure those pillows were how you like them." I say as I shove his head away slightly, but I guess I shoved him hard enough to where it hurt him.

"Ow brat that was my fucking head." he growls. I chuckle then grab his head, kissing the top of it I then shove him back by his shoulders.

"Better you big baby?" I ask.

His hand reaches for the top of his head as he sits there on his knees glaring at me. His eyes avoid mine and his face flushes into a bright pink from embarrassment. Quickly I open my arms out to him inviting him back in now feeling a little bad that I had hurt his head. Slowly he returns and rests his head on my chest like before. Taking my wrist into his hand he places my hand back on top of his head signaling me to massage his head to calm him.

Before I knew it he fell asleep right on top of me while I continued to run my fingers through his hair gently.  _I guess this is one way to get him to fall asleep._

 

~Time Skip~

 

~Levi~

 

I woke up finding (Y/N) asleep underneath me. I didn't give her much of a choice for moving due to my weight keeping her on the couch. Smirking up at her I felt her hands still in my hair, she was too good to me sometimes which made me feel like I didn't deserve the attention she gave. Slowly I get up off of her making sure I didn't wake her up, standing beside the couch now I fix myself before turning to her. Slowly and gently I scoop her into my arms, her feet dangling over my left arm and her torso resting on my other. Her head fell limp on my shoulder as she lets out soft snores.

Thankfully she was no longer suffering from the nightmares of Andrew. I remember due to reading the journals we kept. She insisted we write about Andrew because although he was a bad memory she wanted to know where she came from. To me, it only reminded me how strong she was to get through it the way she did. She truly was a soldier, if she could get through all the shit she's been through.

Returning to our bedroom I come up to the bed and lay her down on her side of the bed. The sheets were messed up from last night's activities, the image of her naked on the bed came back to view making me smirk. She lays there now with her head turned slightly to the right facing the door. My eyes couldn't help but wander, taking in her little outfit she chose. If I had gotten up earlier I would've made her change into something less revealing. As I turn away I head for the door when I was stopped by a hand grabbing mine.

Looking back I find (Y/N)'s eyes wide open now, she was tiredly glaring at me. "Stay." she mutters. With a sigh, I turn back to her, watching her move over she give me room to come and lay beside her. Climbing on the bed I rest myself beside her and she quickly cuddles into me not giving me enough time to settle in.

"Tch so needy." I mutter.

"Like you're one to talk you big baby." she retorts. I roll my eyes as I rest my head on top of hers.

I sigh again and wrap my arm around her, then I felt her pat at my chest making me move my head away to look down at her. "What now?" I ask in annoyance.

"I'm cold get the covers." she orders.

I smirk and sit up. "Maybe you should change if you're cold...cold my ass." I mutter at the end.

"Maybe you should do as you're told." she talks back.

Chuckling at her I lay back and pull the covers over her. "You don't get to order me around missy. Or do I need to remind you who's in charge?" I ask. Her eyes dart up and me with a soft glare warning me not to, chuckling I lean down at peck her forehead.

"Well maybe you should let someone else take charge every now and then." she says.

Before I had time to react she pushes at my shoulder and mounts me. Resting on my hips she pins me to the bed. Smirking up at her I knew she wouldn't last long at this, just like our first time when she was trying to dominate me. My eyes glance down, her nightgown was riding up revealing her perfect thighs, making me want to touch them.

"Enjoying yourself brat?" I ask as I look back at her.

She smirks and leans down while her hands kept mine in place while her lips press onto my neck. Letting out a soft groan I turn my head away exposing more of my neck to her. She knew my weak points and I was letting her have full access to them, I knew she'd get distracted enough.

(Y/N) was already getting lost with kissing my neck and to be honest it was getting me riled up. As I was about to flip us over her head comes up and looks down at me. "Were you trying to flip us over?" she asks.

I smirk up at her. "Maybe, so I can show you who's boss." I growl. Then I start to grind against her which caught her off guard. Quickly sitting up and I grab her hands as I sit with her face really close to mine. "It's cute though thinking you can take over, really cute." I mutter before capturing her lips in a heated kiss.

Releasing her hands I wrap my arms tightly around her waist making sure she was tightly pressed against me. I pull back away from her mouth just slightly and look at her, she was blushing madly from the intense kiss. "You know... you shouldn't really wear such revealing things in front of other people. They shouldn't get to see what's only meant for my eyes." I mutter.

She smirks and tilts her head slightly. "Well, I would've answered the door in normal clothes but a certain someone didn't want me to get dressed after having sex...you should be happy I didn't answer the door naked." she mutters.  _That's true..she would've really been in trouble then._

"If you did, you'd be in big trouble." I mutter.

She smirks and shrugs her shoulders just slightly making the straps of her little nightgown fall off her shoulders to distract me. "Well the way I see it, I'm already in trouble now." she talks back. Smirking at her I guess she was right, leaning up I press a soft kiss against her lips.

Then quickly while I had her lips on mine I flip us over she so was underneath me. "Maybe another time I'll let you top." I say against her lips. And with that, we had another round in the middle of the day breaking in the bed some more. 


	47. Two Days

~(Y/N)~

 

I met Levi after his meeting with the higher-ups. As I was walking up to him I saw another girl rush over to him. She seemed to be a first-year cadet, she was young and her eyes filled with admiration maybe even a little more than admiration. Before it never really bothered me, but then again I didn't really pay attention to the other cadets. But then I overheard her fellow cadets talking.

"There she goes again...do you think she'll ever ask him out?" one of the other girls say, I turn my head back slightly.

"Didn't you hear Captain Levi is engaged." the other girl says.  _Damn right he is._

"She doesn't know that." the first girl retorts.

My head darts back to the first-year speaking to my fiance. Quickly walking up to him, I wrap my arm around his while placing my left hand on his chest revealing the ring to the girl hoping she'd see it. Turning to her I smile, "Hey honey." I say.

Levi glances at me, his face turning a bright red. "Hi." he answers curtly before turning to me. Grabbing his hand I look back at the girl with a slight glare warning her to watch herself. I was never the jealous type but thanks to Levi I became the jealous type and rather easily.

"Come with me." I tell him as I tug him away from the building. Heading to the barracks, I look around making sure no one followed us and that we were completely alone. Opening a random door I find a cleaning supply closet in which I shoved him in then entered myself.

"(Y/N), you're being ridiculous-"

I ignored his comment and pressed myself against him. After loosening his cravat my lips latched onto his neck knowing it'd make him weak. I was glad to have found his sweet spot the first night we had sex. Sucking and licking at his neck he lets out soft groans while trying to pull me off. Next, I bit down on his soft skin making him groan slightly louder. "(Y/N) what the fuck~" he groans.

I smirk against his neck before pulling away, licking my lips I step back while he glares at me while placing his hand over the spot where I sucked. Chuckling softly I turn to the door to leave when Levi pulls me back. Gently he slams me into the wall and continues to glare at me.

"You are so fucking jealous, it's ridiculous." he growls.

"Not my fault you were born handsome. Gotta protect what's mine." I tell him. He growls again at my response before pecking me on the lips.

"I swear woman, you're a real pain in my ass." he mumbles.

Chuckling I peck his lips again before slipping out from between his arms. Opening the door I step out and fix myself before Levi steps out, glancing back I now see what I had done, it was a nice pale purple bruise on his neck. Suddenly his hand comes down hard on my ass making me jump slightly, turning back I smirk at him as he smirks back at me. I stop until he was standing beside me in which he took my hand as we began heading back home for the evening.

 

~Time Skip~

 

That evening I stood out by the barn watching our horses roam freely, they stood close to each other while eating grass. The sun was setting in the west making the sky a fiery orange, I sigh as I lean against the fencing. My horse soon walks over and I stroke along her nose while she ate her grass. She lifts her head signaling she wanted her chin to be scratched and I do so. Behind me, I hear footsteps causing me to turn back. It was Levi coming out from the woods.

Coming up to me he makes soft clicking sounds to call his horse. I watched as his black horse comes running while grass hangs from his mouth. Standing before Levi he comes up and licks his hands. After some time the two horses roam away from us as we watched them, soon we'd have to put them in their stalls for the night. Turning to Levi I lean towards him, he leans in too and kisses my forehead. "You know, Pixis came to see me today. And you know how I told him we'd like for him to marry us...well he asked me if we've set a date yet." he tells me.

I let out a sigh and turn my head to look at the horses again. "All kind of depends on when you want to, it doesn't really look like you have too many expeditions planned right now so we could do it within the next week or-"

"How about in two days." he interrupts, shocked by his words I turn to him with wide eyes.

"Two days? That's pretty fast will we have time to prepare?" I ask.

He nods and moves closer to me. "I'll talk to Nicolo tomorrow, and Hanji can go with you to find a dress. We can have the wedding at the local church here instead of traveling to the capital." he says.

My heart was racing with excitement and nervousness. "That's- wow-"

"I can understand if you want to wait until sometime next week-"

"Oh no, no, no! I want to, I really want to, we don't have to wait. I made you wait three months already." I tell him.

And so it was decided, we would be married in two days. Tomorrow and the day after we would be busy getting everything ready. Glancing over at him I smile gently as he looks back at me.  _Now I just have to write some good ass vows._ Knowing Levi he's gonna end up saying something better but I wanted to do better than him since he's made so many speeches about how much he loves me. And I wanted to do the same for him. 


	48. Driving Me Crazy

~Levi~

 

She headed for the door as we bickered back and forth. "Baby I didn't mean to look- come on! We're gonna be hearing it anyway the day after tomorrow." I call as I follow her to the door. She was mad because I found her notes on her vows she planned.

"No, you are cheating! You wanted to look so you can outdo me, now I gotta start over you prick." she snaps.

I did my best not to laugh at how ridiculous she was being. Quickly coming around her I step in front of the door stopping her. "Baby, I didn't actually read it all okay? Just maybe like two words." I try and make things better but she crosses her arms and glares at me.

"You are a horrible liar." she says. With that, she turns away and heads for the bedroom with her notebook. Following her, I go to grab her but she enters the room and shuts the door.

"(Y/N) come on, you're being ridiculous." I call from the other side of the door.

"Maybe if you hadn't read my vows we wouldn't be in this situation." she snaps.

I roll my eye and put my hand on the knob. "Maybe if you didn't set your notebook on my side of the bed I wouldn't have mistaken it for mine." I argue.

As I open the door find her sitting in the window seel getting ready to escape. "No- (Y/N) don't you dare-" as I rush over to her but I was too late she slips out of the window. Quickly I slip through and jump into the grass.

Glancing her at she flips me off before running.  _This is familiar._  Smirking I give chase, running through the forest close behind her. Now she was giggling as I chased her, nearly running into trees and tripping over things. But once I caught up to her she was on the ground holding her leg.

Now I was no longer laughing nor enjoying the chase. Worry overtook me within the instant I saw the blood on her leg. "Did you fall?" I ask as I fall to my knees before her.  _Of course, she fell you, idiot._

She bit her bottom lip and nods her head. "My dumbass wasn't paying attention." she mumbles.

I slowly scoop her into my arms, looking at her leg she had a scrap on her knee from which the blood was coming from. "Levi your shirt." she warns, I glance at my side seeing that her blood was getting on my shirt. She wiggles and tries to move her leg away nearly making me drop her.

"It's fine, calm down before I drop you on your ass." I warn her.

Carrying her back to the house I rush inside, heading to the bathroom I set her down on the counter next to the sink. Shutting the door I turn to the closet and grab a rag, turning back to her I step up to the sink. Switching on the water I place the rag under the running water waiting until it was wet enough before ringing it out slightly.

Next, I gently dab at her knee making her jolt, she hisses in pain and I glance up at her. I continue to clean her leg and once the blood was all gone I wrap a bandage around her knee. With her leg in my hand, I lift it slightly as I lean down to kiss her wound as if she were a child that needed their wound kissed to make it feel better. "Sorry for being an asshole." she mumbles.

Standing up straight I look at her seriously. "It's fine, you're my asshole." I tell her, grabbing the back of her head I push her forward so my lips could meet her forehead. "Next time just talk to me instead of getting your panties in a twist." I tell her.

With a sigh, she nods. "So...what did you think of it so far?" she asks.

Glancing at her while I wash my hands I shrug slightly. "I thought it was nice, but why do you need this to be better than mine? It's not a competition." I tell her.

She seemed ashamed of herself for thinking like that and shrugs her shoulders even though she knew the answer. "It's just, you've had all these amazing speeches about how much you care about me... I wanted to give you the same in return...I feel like I don't tell you enough how grateful I am and I wanted to lay it all out in our vows...but I'm being stupid... I should be telling you every day-"

My lips crash down on hers getting her to shut up. She could come up with a million speeches if she wanted to, but I knew how much she loved me and how grateful she was. Pulling away she punches at my chest making me a little confused. "What now?" I ask.

"Can you not kiss me for like two seconds so I can get this out?" she asks with an embarrassed smile. Smirking I nod my head and roll my eyes. "I should be telling you every day how I feel... instead, I bitch at you and make you run around the house trying to explain yourself. I'm complicated and yet you don't get so fed up that you break up with me. So thank you...for staying." she mutters at the end.

True she was complicated, but so was I. We both came from dark childhoods but have grown from it into stronger people. Who was capable of loving, and caring. "Sure you can annoy the hell outta me sometimes but I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me, and you can bitch at me all you want and make me chase you around the house if it means I get some reward out of it." I say, with that, I kiss her again as I lift her into my arms, my hands on her ass while her legs wrap around my waist.

Pulling away again she looks me directly in the eye. "I'm sorry for getting mad at you for reading my vows, I've just been so stressed with the wedding coming up, I still have to pick out my dress and the guest list-"

I shake my head and lean in to kiss her again. She drives me all kind of crazy, but still, I wouldn't give her up for anything. The stress would be worth it in the end, even if she was going crazy right now trying to get this wedding to be perfect, I needed to make sure she wasn't taking it all on by herself. 


	49. A Better Man

~(Y/N)~

 

I stood there in the shop looking at myself in the mirror at the dress I was wearing. I was barefoot now deciding on what kind of shoes to wear. Hanji was with me looking and helping me out, the wedding was tomorrow and I was beyond nervous. I wasn't sure if my vows were good and Levi said he'd take care of the food and guest list.

"Heels or flats?" Hanji asks.

Turning to her I look at the shoes she picked out. "Flats, I don't wanna risk falling in heels...plus heels hurt my feet." I tell her.

She sets the flats in front of me and I slip into them, it's not like they'd really be seen thanks to the dress. Standing there looking in the mirror I could see behind me at the door Levi stood with his head turned to Eren.

"Oh shit." I mutter, quickly I hid behind the divider that would give me privacy to dress.

"(Y/N)?" I hear him call.

"Levi, you know it's bad luck to see me in my wedding dress before the wedding." I snap.

I hear him sigh, he was on the other side of the divider. "I won't look, but here." he says I then feel a piece of paper poke at my side and I quickly grab it. Looking down I find it was two things, first the guest list completed and then next was his vows.

"Levi you gave me your vo-"

"I know I want you to look over it for any mistakes. I've already informed the people you listed about the wedding most of them said they'd come." he says.

Quickly peeking my head from the divider I made sure he could see the dress. He pecks me on the mouth before I push him away. "Alright get out of here." I order. He smirks and heads back over to Eren, the two of them head out the door and I step out from behind the divider, looking down at the slip of paper I read through Levi's handwriting reading his vows.

Hanji quickly comes to my side as reads it with me. As always he made a long ass speech and I did my best not cry. "That bastard." I mutter.

"Damn I didn't think he'd have all that in him. What have you done to him?" she asks teasingly.

I nudge her slightly before looking at her. "I'm kidding, it's nice seeing him like this. At least for once in his life, he's happy." she says.

 _That's true._  I let out a sigh and turn to the mirror after finishing reading his vows. "Okay...help me out of this dress." I mutter. With that, Hanji came up behind me and unfastened the corset strings, helping me slip out of the dress.

 

~Time Skip~

 

Later that evening after getting home I walk through the dark house, making my way to the bedroom I assumed Levi was already fast asleep, not that I would blame him after having a busy day of finishing touches.

As I walk into the bedroom I find that the bathroom lit up, and Levi was standing by the door. "Hey, I thought you'd be sleeping by now." I say, walking up to the bed I let out a sigh as I set my bag on the bed.

"No, I decided to wait. You could use a relaxing bath." he says, his hands gently taking hold of my shoulders from behind.

"Maybe in the morning, I'm just really tired-"

"I already have the bath ready for you, and if you'd like I can join you." he mutters. I let out a sigh as my shoulder slouch slightly. Turning to him he takes my hand and leads me to the bathroom. Walking in I let out a quiet yawn, slowly I start to undress and so does Levi. I watch as he steps in first then I go in next.

Resting between his legs I remain sitting up as I grab the sponge to start cleaning myself. The water was relaxing but I also wanted to make sure I was getting cleaned.

 

~Levi~

 

I rested on the back of the tub watching her before leaning forward, taking the sponge out of her hand I set it to my side and wrap my arms around her waist. "Relax." I mutter. She lets out a sigh as she lays back allowing her back to touch the water.

"I'm just trying to make sure I'm clean too. Tomorrow is the big day-"

"I know, but you've been working hard today. Take a minute and relax." I whisper in her ear.

"But we'll have time to relax after." she says as she pulls away from me, she sits up again and grabs the sponge on her way up. I smirk and shake my head, she was being stubborn as usual. Leaning forward again I press soft kisses along her back making her flinch again, just like before.

"You're doing it again." she mutters.

With my lips still against her skin, I look up at the back of her head. "What am I doing?" I ask.

She trembles feeling my breath hit her skin as she turns her head to look back at me. "You're paying attention to my gross back." she says as her shoulders jump up, she moves away further. I shake my head and bring her back and continue what I was doing before.

"It's not gross. If anything it just goes to show all the pain you've gone through, and you made it out alive. And I do it because I love you...and not just you as a person, I love every scar, bruise, and imperfection you have. Everything." I whisper at the end before kissing her back again. It was true, and if I had to prove it a hundred times over I would until she understood that I didn't just love her personality but her body as well, no matter what shape it was in.

Sitting up I watch as she turns her head to look back at me. "You're so damn cheesy sometimes." she says. I chuckle at her and lean into her, kissing the side of her head I slowly trail down until I was just inches away from her lips.

"Yeah, I guess I am. But only for you though." I say softly before pressing my mouth into hers, finally, I got her to relax just enough to lay back while our lips move in sync, my arms wrap around her waist holding her tightly. She was the only person I'd let see this side of me because I knew she wouldn't judge me nor tease me too much about it.

She made me comfortable and gave me a reason to wake up every morning. I still couldn't believe that within a little over a year she had changed me so quickly. I never thought I'd end up like this, so lucky. Though I still held my cold personality in public, behind closed doors I was a different person for her. Sure I'd still be an ass but I was less of an ass when I was with her. She just made me a better man. 


	50. Husband and Wife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Spicy content ahead if you're uncomfortable then please skip this chapter.
> 
> If you'd like feel free to join my discord server! We're all friendly!
> 
> https://discord.gg/CUQq2ZE

~(Y/N)~

 

After last night's relaxing bath I was slightly less stressed about today. The big day. I woke up to Levi kissing the back of my neck making me shiver. His arms tightly pulling me back against his body, we fit so perfectly together. "Good morning, Mrs. Ackerman." he groans softly in my ear.

I chuckle and turn in his arms, now facing him, I shake my head. "I haven't married you yet stupid." I say before leaning in to kiss him.

Before I could kiss him though he backed away and smirks down at me. "Yeah well you better get used to it." he says before kissing the tip of my nose. With that, he turns away and sits up at the edge of the bed. Moving closer I place my hand on his back making him turn to look back down at me.

He leans back and kisses the top of my head. "I don't think I've told you before, but you look good in the morning." he mutters.

I slap his back gently and shake my head. "No, I don't-" He shakes his head while slowly leaning in again this time he finally places his lips on mine giving me a lazy kiss, moaning into the kiss he lays back down slightly now seeming to want to stay.

I giggle feeling his hand run along my sides before pushing him away. "Go, you have to be at the church soon." I say as I gently hit him with his pillow. He kisses my forehead again before getting up off the bed. Quickly he gets himself dressed in his uniform before walking over to the door, but he stops in the doorway, glancing back he smirks.

"See you at the altar brat." he says.

With that, he left. Slowly getting out of bed I sit there, letting out a sigh I slowly slip out of bed and stand up, stepping forward I grab my robe. Covering myself I walk out into the living room, there was knock at the door. Walking up at first I thought it was Levi who forgot something but when I opened the door I found it was Yelena, Sasha, Mikasa, and Hanji. "Oh hey, you're early-"

"Uh no, if anything we are on time. You have what? Two hours before the wedding." Hanji says as she enters my house. Levi insisted on an early wedding due to all we had planned with the reception. The others came in and started getting me ready, Yelena took care of my hair after I showered and Mikasa took care of my makeup while everyone else made sure everything was running smoothly.

My heart was pounding as it grew closer to time to go. After my hair was done I stand up and get into my dress, stepping in it, Hanji pulls it up, I slip my hands through the sleeves. Hanji then begins to tighten the corset while I slip into my shoes. "Do you need anything to drink before you go?" Sasha asks.

I shook my head and let out a sigh. "Alright all done." Hanji says. I nod then look down at my hands finding the engagement ring still on my finger, quickly I pull it off and put it on my other hand to prepare for the other ring.

"You ready?" Hanji asks her hand gently on my back making sure I was okay.

I nod my head and turn to her. I let out another sigh as we head to the door, everything was going by so fast. Before I knew it we had pulled up in front of the church in no time. I let out a shaky sigh as I step out of the carriage. Glancing to my left I could see Levi's horse standing in the stables. Walking up to the doors I stop and turn to Hanji who was making sure my dress wasn't messed up. "Alright, we'll see you inside. Go when the music starts." she mutters.

Nodding I was then caught in a tight hug. "Good luck." she mutters.

"Thanks." I whisper. I step aside while she opens the door on her right. I could hear the chatter in there just before the door shuts, then Yelena came up to me along with Sasha and Mikasa.

"You look wonderful." Yelena says as she grabs my hands.

"Thank you." I say. Both Sasha and Mikasa wish me luck and add compliments of their own before heading in leaving me out here on my own to wait for my cue. Letting out another sigh I look back finding the people of Trost stopping here and there looking at me, but my attention soon turned back to the opening door and the music playing.

Walking in I let out another sigh, my eyes looked up at the altar as my eyes meet Levi's. His eyes slightly widened but he caught himself and let out a sigh himself. Finally getting up to him, he extends his hand to me and I grab it.

Now, standing beside him looking at Commander Pixis he smiles at us both. "Let's begins, dearly friends we're joining here today to witness and celebrate the union of two people." Pixis begins.

As he read through his notes, Levi and I went through the process of exchanging rings and saying 'I do' to one another. Next was our vows and I was nervous as hell. Levi releases my hands and shoves his hand in the inside of his pocket to get the slip of paper. He had my vows as well and hands my notes over. My hands were shaking as I looked over my notes. "Ladies first." Pixis mutters to me, my head darts over then at Levi. I look down at my notes still shaking like crazy, up until Levi placed his hand on my wrist trying to calm me down.

Looking up from my hands at him I nod slowly and smile. "Okay...When I first met you, you seemed like nothing but an asshole at the time. Ordering me around, making me do things I didn't want. But over the time I spent with you and your squad I got to know you more, even through my own research. And now over a-a year later, I can say that you're still a bit of an asshole-"

The crowd chuckles and I glance up at Levi who was smirking at me. "But, you're more than that. You are a man of your word when it comes to promising things. You've dedicated your life to protecting others without any thanks in return. And you've...you've.." I stop and look up at him no longer wanting to look at my notes. "You've made me feel things I haven't felt in a long time, like happiness and love. So thank you." My voice cracks slightly feeling like I was about to cry.

Levi nearly leaned in to kiss me when Pixis stopped him, I laugh along with a few others who saw. With that, he tossed his vows away and took my hand in his. "My turn." he mutters.

He turns to look at the crowd before looking back at me. "You know this already that you drive me crazy. And you know I'd give anything up to keep you so you can keep driving me crazy...." he stops and sighs and nods his head. "I never thought I'd end up falling for you, you even tried to prevent but I wouldn't let you. I did a lot of stupid things to show my affections for you... and honestly, if I could go back and do it all over again... I wouldn't change a damn thing." he says.

"You've made me do things I never imagined doing, made me questions things about myself. And have given me things to look forward to, like a home and this- today. You've made me a better man by staying by my side. I love you." he mutters at the end.

"Just kiss already dammit!" Hanji shouts from the crowd. All of us laugh and we turn to Pixis who signals for us to do so. Moving in closer Levi wraps his arms around me tightly, his lips crashed down on mine kissing me hard. His finger squeeze at my side making me jolt to the side laughing from the ticklish feeling. Kissing him back one last time, we turn to find our friends standing and clapping for us.

Levi's hand was tightly holding mine as we both walk back down the aisle to the doors. We'd all meet up at headquarters to celebrate with food and drinks.

 

~Time Skip~

 

After eating and dancing with friends, Levi and I had our time to dance by ourselves after everyone decided to call it a night. We too would be heading home to start our honeymoon but he insisted we have a dance. The music played softly as the band stayed for us. That's when I remembered our first dance together.

 

_~Memory~_

 

_So many eyes were looking up at me. Hanji was in the back laughing softly. "Look at those old men." she laughs. Searching the crowd for Levi I soon found him by Erwin and the judge. He already had his sights on me. He looked at me in awe as if I were some angle or something._

_Quickly he pushed past people and stood at the bottom of the steps. As I reached the second to last step he took my hand in his. This time his touch was gentle and not harsh like I had known. Letting go of my hand he then set his hand on the small of my back._

_People began moving again, spinning around following the beat of the music that had been placing. Levi and I met up with Erwin and the judge. "Quite an entrance there (Y/N)." Erwin says._

_Pursing my lips together I stood there awkwardly. "Believe me I wasn't aiming for that." I say._

_Levi pulled me toward him gentle, his warm breath hit my ear. "We're going to dance now, got it?" he asks._

_Pulling my head back slightly I nod. "Excuse us gentlemen but (Y/N) and I are going to dance a little." Levi says. Taking hold of my hand he quickly led me out to the dance floor. On cue, a slow song began to play._

_Levi's hands held my waist while both my arms wrapped around his shoulders. We slowly danced and avoided eye contact. "You know Erwin is right." Levi mutters._

_Turning my head looking at him confused. "Your entrance... it was something." he says._

_"Was that almost a compliment?" I tease, smirking I watch him roll his eyes._

_"Tch, if I wanted to compliment you I would have." he groans._

_Spinning me out slowly he then pulled me back in a little too fast. Pressed into his chest I look up at him. "Then, why don't you?" I ask quietly. His expression turned serious, his eyes trailed from my own down to my lips, seeming to almost be tempted to kiss me._

_"Why would I need to state the obvious?" he asks._

 

_~Memory Over~_

 

And now, we were dancing as husband and wife. With my head resting on his chest, we move back and forth slowly, he had one arm wrap around me pressing me against him rather tightly while his other hand held mine.

My feet were beginning to hurt and I would stop for a moment to let them rest and Levi seemed to take notice. After the song had ended he scoops me up into his arms suddenly. "Woah!" I yelp, my shoes nearly falling off before he grabs them.

"Thanks, guys you can all head home." he orders.

With that, Levi walked to the gate where his horse was waiting to take us home. Setting me down for a moment he hops on his horse then reaches down and grabs me, sitting in front of him he grabs hold of the reigns. His horse begins to gallop towards home.

When we finally got home, I hop off the horse. "You head inside and get ready, I'll be there in a few." he says. Nodding my head I turn to the house and head inside.

With my shoes in hand I open the door and walk in, the house dark as usual. I let out a sigh and shut the door but don't lock it yet. Next, I head towards the bedroom, after entering I go to the bathroom to freshen myself up making sure I didn't look like a mess. Letting my hair down I place the veil down on the counter. I would need Levi's help undoing my corset.

I walk back out into the bedroom and light a few candles so I could see. After lighting the fourth candle I heard shuffling, turning my head to the door I find Levi removing the coat to his suit. He lays it on the back of the chair by the door before walking over to me. "Did you lock the door?" I ask.

He nods his head, turning away from him I then felt his arms snake around me, pulling me back so my butt was pressed against his groin. Gasping softly I turn my head slightly, then his hands travel back to the strings of my dress. "Need some help...wife?" he mutters.

"Clearly." I mutter.

He chuckles in response while his fingers pull at the lace of the corset. I was relieved when the dress came loose. The dress slowly slips off my body and pools at my feet, I step out now only left in my underwear. Turning to Levi I start to undo his shirt, I glance up finding him biting his bottom lip.

Levi was trying hard to keep it together just a little longer, but I knew at any moment he was going to push me to the bed and mount me. But I wasn't gonna let him. Once his shirt was undone I push the fabric off his shoulders, his shirt then falls to the floor with my dress. Before I could undo his pants he does it for me waisting no time to set his cock free.

Before he could push me onto the bed I grab his arm and flip us, I forcefully shove him onto the bed making him chuckle. "Aggressive." he says. I smirk down at him and he starts to move towards the center of the bed.

Quickly I straddle his hips pressing my lower regions against his. He had already taken his boxers off when he removed his pants, but I still kept my underwear on. Grinding against his cock I watch him throw his head back slightly while holding onto my hips. "Shit~" he growls. His hands start to travel up my body but I grab them and pin them to the bed. I shake my head and lean down so my face was just in front of his.

"Patience." I whispered, tilting my head slightly I press my lips into his jaw and start traveling down to his neck where his weak spots were. Sucking and nibbling at his neck I hear him groan while his hips arch up to press his cock against me.

Chuckling I bite down harder making him growl, my hands held down his wrists still while he squirms beneath me trying to flip us over to dominate. After a few more kisses on his neck, I pull back and look down at his blushing face. "You better hurry the fuck up and take those panties off before I flip us both over and rip them off myself." he growls.

I had to admit his words turned me on more at the thought of him flipping us over. But I kept my composer as best as I could. "I'll take them off when I wan-" his hips slam up into me causing his cock to bump against me again. Quickly backing off of him I stand at the edge of the bed. "Stay." I order.

He sits up resting on his elbows while he watches me remove my underwear. I return to the bed and straddle him again. Grinding against him slowly, he glares up at me wishing I'd take him in already. I continue to smirk down at him and move my hips slowly.

He goes to grab his cock when I stop him again. "Baby come on~" he begs.

"I wanna do it." I tell him.

Taking his cock into my hands I stroke him for a moment making his hips jolt up slightly. "You're gonna hurt yourself-"

"Shh." I tell him.

Slowly, I align him with my entrance before slowly sinking onto him. With the new position, it was a little harder for me to adjust. When I finally got him all the way in I sat there for a moment allowing myself to get comfortable. "Tch damn you~" he growls.

Slowly I lift my hips slightly then back down. His hands came to my side and I didn't stop him this time, I had to give him some control. His hands guided me up and down helping me move slightly faster. Grinding my hips into his I watch his face contort into pure pleasure. His head falling back while I did the work of making him feel good. He never really let me top, the closest I've ever gotten was just being in his lap.

I continue the same movements and feel his hands travel up touching my chest but I slap his hands away. His head turns to look up at me in slight confusion and I continue to bounce on his cock while glaring at him. I had always had been self-conscious about my breast, same with my back. Then suddenly he sits up and wraps his arms around my back while moving us. Coming up to the pillows he leans against the headboard of the bed. "Levi~ I wanted to-"

"You're still in control don't worry, now shut up and fuck me." he growls while his hands roughly clutch onto my hips. I nod my head and start to move faster making him gasp softly. His eyes shut tightly while he holds onto me.

Grabbing a fist full of his hair I make him look up at me. His eyes open and I lean down to kiss him, the kiss was needy and slobby. I was getting closer and fast, and I could tell he was too. My body was growing tired from all the grinding and bouncing. My legs shook as they started to feel a little numb. "Levi~ I'm cumming!" I warn.

"No- no don't you dare-"

Arching my back I finish on his cock and stop all movements which made him groan. Grabbing my hips he quickly thrusts up into me, shuddering at the feeling at how fast he was moving I fall forward and clutch onto his shoulders while he continues to pound into me to finish himself off. His mouth latches around my right nipple adding to the pleasure I was feeling.

He lets out muffled whimpers and groans as he gets closer to finishing. And due to his fast movements, he was bringing me to another orgasm and fast. Releasing my nipple from his mouth I sit up and look down at him. "Shit~ Baby here I cu-" cut off by his own orgasm I follow right behind him. Groaning loudly I feel him shake underneath me, his face was flushed red. Leaning down my lips were just inches away from his.

"Enjoy yourself?" I ask.

He nods slowly, his warm breath hitting my face as he continues to pant. "Y-yeah, you did good baby." he praises softly before kissing me. Falling limp on top of him I let out a sigh, parting my lips from his I turn my head and rest it on his chest while we both relax.


	51. Second Thoughts

~Levi~

 

That next morning, the day after the wedding, I woke up beside my wife. My wife. I turn to face her and rest on her back while my arm stretches out to rest on top of hers. Again we were tangled within the sheets after making love last night. I had to admit she was good at riding me and would let her do it again if she asked.

Leaning down I press a kiss at the side of her head making her wake up slowly. "Hmm." she hums softly, I smirk down at her before kissing her head again.

"Good morning Mrs. Ackerman." I whisper in her ear. She hums again then turns to me, her legs wrapping around my waist as she clings to me.

She lays her hands on my face while looking at me tiredly but her face then turns serious. "You know if we keep this up I'm gonna get pregnant." she tells me.

I didn't think that was a problem. I shrug my shoulders and kiss her. "That's fine, we were planning on having a brat anyway right?" I ask, she leans away.

"You want one?" she asks.

I nod my head. "I don't mind. It'd be a lot of work but since I won't be doing a whole lot for a while I can help out." I tell her.

She looked at me in slight disbelief. "What?" I ask.

"I don't know I never really thought you wanted any because you never said anything when I brought it up." she says.

I let out a sigh and tilt my head slightly. "(Y/N), we just got married yesterday. And you've known for a very long time that I've wanted to build a life with you and that includes having a baby. Unless you don't want one then we'll be more careful-"

"I want one I just want to make sure you want one." she talks back.

"I do." I tell her.

Her serious face turns to a happy one which relieved me, leaning down I press a kiss onto her already swollen lips from kissing her so much last night and yesterday.

 

~Time Skip~

 

Later that day we took another bath together, instead of the usual (Y/N) facing away from me, she straddled my hips and faced me. I didn't mind, it just allowed me to admire her body. Leaning down slightly she kisses me hard on the mouth. And the way her hips were grinding into mine she was needing to go another round but I wasn't going to get the water dirty.

Grabbing her arms I push her back slightly taking in the sight of her chest before her arms come up to cover them. "Would you stop looking." she mutters.

I grab her wrist and shake my head while I bite my bottom lip. "Never." I mutter, bringing her arms away from her chest I look down taking in the perfect shape of her breast, how they rise and fall with each breath she took, then glancing back up I saw how red her face was getting. "Stop being so shy, or do I need to remind you-"

"N-no you don't." she quickly interrupts. I chuckle at her response before bringing her closer to me, kissing at her collarbone she sighs softly and finally relaxes against me. After our bath, we returned to the bedroom where we would stay until later that evening until we were both starving for some actual food.

While she was in the kitchen helping me I come up behind her while she was getting the water ready. Resting my hands on her waist I kiss her shoulder quick before taking the pot from her. Putting it on the oven I get the fire going to get it to start boiling. Everything felt so normal, for so long I had considered her as my wife, it was just official now she had the ring and everything, looking down at my left hand I looked down at my own ring.

It was simply gold but held a lot of importance. I've seen men take their rings off, and it wasn't frowned upon if they had a mistress. To me, they should've never put one on in the first place if they couldn't be faithful or have the courage to break things off. "Levi." I hear (Y/N) call.

Turning my head to look back at her I find her holding things. "What?" I ask.

"I asked you a question, I wanted to know if you wanted bread or if you were fine without." she tells me.

"Sorry, bread is fine, sure." I tell her. Grabbing it she walks up to me, in the cupboard to my left she grabbed out two plates for us before turning to me.

"What's on your mind?" she asks.

I let out a sigh and shrug it off. "It's nothing." I tell her.

Walking up she stands beside me with her back to the oven. "Oh really? I saw you looking down at your ring. You having seconds thoughts?" she teases. Glancing over at her I smirk and shake my head.

"Of course not. I'm completely sure I made the right decision." I tell her, leaning to the side and kiss her quick before focusing on making dinner. Walking away she goes to set the table, afterward, we ate our dinner quietly.


	52. Babies

~Levi~

 

Waking up beside (Y/N) again, I let out a sigh, it was the last day of our honeymoon. We had been relaxing, having sex and just being lazy as fuck for nearly three weeks. With my hand resting on her side, I let out a sigh until she suddenly pushes herself up off the bed.

She was taking in deep breathes. "Baby-" Before I could ask her what's wrong she took off to the bathroom. She shut the door behind her so I couldn't hear or watch her puke. Quickly getting out of bed I walk around it and over to the bathroom door.

Standing beside it I hear her coughing and spitting. "(Y/N), do you need me to make you some tea to settle your stomach?" I ask. I found that hot tea always made me feel better if I had an upset stomach, but before she answered the door opens.

Her hand was at her mouth while her other hand was on her stomach. At first, I thought she was just sick, but then something else came to mind. "(Y/N) how late are you?" I ask.

She turns to me with a confused look. "What?" she asks.

"How late is your period?" I ask. There was a long pause as she thought about it, then look up at me with widened eyes, her hands cover her mouth.

"17 days." she says softly.

She would've started the day of our wedding then, or at least that's what she planned. "Levi-" stopping she rushes over to me and I quickly hold her, I didn't know if she was excited, or scared. 

"I'll get Hanji, she has something for this so we know." I tell her.

She backs away and holds her stomach. "You do that, I'm gonna go back to the bathroom." she says I nod, as she was about to shut the door I stop it.

"When I get back I'll get a bath ready and some tea okay?" I ask.

She nods and hunches over the toilet. I quickly dress into more appropriate clothes before heading out of the house. Getting my horse I rode off down the road heading for the headquarters in Trost.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

I let the realization of me possibly being pregnant sink in. But then again it could just be stress, but for 17 days? I shake my head as I wash my face and hands. I didn't feel much relief after throwing up, in all honesty, I'd probably do it again soon.

Leaning against the sink I turn back to the toilet with my hands on my stomach. I guess the other times before just didn't happen but there was a chance for it to happen then. I let out a deep breath trying to relax myself and prevent from throwing up again.

When Hanji finally arrived I was back at the toilet feeling nauseous. She came to the bathroom to greet me. "I'm here, are you getting sick of Levi already-"

"Hanji now is not the time for jokes." Levi scolds.

She looks back and smiles. "Sorry I'm just trying to lighten the mood jeez." she says before lifting me to my feet.

"It's okay Levi, why don't you get the tea ready." I tell him.

Crossing his arms he shakes his head. "I'm staying until we know." he argues.

I let out a sigh and give him an annoyed look. "Seriously Levi, she's gonna need to work-" I stop and point down there.

He shrugs his shoulders. "Nothing I haven't seen before." he says.

I glare at him but then let out a sigh, I wasn't going to fight with him turning to Hanji I tell her to get on with it. "Alright, actually I'm not gonna need to go down there. I'll just take a sample of your blood, in the meantime, you can pee on this stick, and if you see two lines you're pregnant and if you see one then you're not."

"Wait you actually have these?" I ask.

She nods. "Thanks to the Marleyans." she says.  _Oh._  With that, Hanji left the bathroom and took Levi with her. Shutting the door behind them I turn back to the toilet.

 

~Levi~

 

Waiting in the living room with Hanji.  _How long does it take to take a pee on a fucking stick?_

My thoughts were soon cut off when I hear the bedroom door open, my head darts back and I stand up from the couch.

She had the stick in her hand waiting for it to change color, walking up to her I look down finding two lines. She was- Hanji rushes over and grabs the stick. "Okay- wow uhm... congratulations." she says.

"How accurate is that?" (Y/N) asks.

"It's been pretty accurate but I'll also have your blood tested and get back to you in a couple of days." Hanji answers.

We both nod, and watch as she leaves. After the door shuts, turning to her I grab her hand. "Come sit, are you still nauseous?" I ask her.

She shakes her head and sits down. I quickly get to work at making her some tea in case she was lying to me about the nausea. Although I didn't want to move her around too much I'd prefer she relaxes in a nice hot bath or at least the shower or something. "Come on, I'll get you a bath read-"

"No, I just want to lay down for a bit okay?" she asks.

I nod and step back while she stands up, heading for the bedroom. I head over to the kitchen I stop the kettle and follow her. (Y/N) climbs into the bed and lets out a long sigh as she lays on her side. Her hand on her stomach. I didn't want to get excited in case the pregnancy test stick things didn't work. Sitting beside her I gently stroke her back for her which seemed to calm her down, it calmed her enough to where she fell asleep.

 

~Time Skip~

 

Days passed before we were visited by Hanji. Apparently, she had almost forgotten about the tests but thanks to Onyankopon she remembered to rush over. Now (Y/N) and I were sitting in our living room while Hanji stood there with the papers in her hands.

"Tell us already four-eyes." I snap with urgency.

She jolts and nods, reading faster. Her eyes widened when she looks up at us. "It came back positive, you're two weeks pregnant (Y/N)." I hear (Y/N) inhale sharply and I look over at her, placing my hand on her back she turns to me with a soft smile.

My eyes dart down to her stomach then back up at her, but then I had to look back at Hanji wondering if it was some sick joke. Lifting my hand I signal to her to hand the papers over, she would have to explain it to me but I needed to make sure. I should believe her given (Y/N) was still not feeling well.

And when I looked and she told me about the numbers and levels I let out a sigh. "Thank you, Hanji...my wife and I have some talking to do." I say calmly.

Her expression turned to confusion, I stood up and led her over to the door. (Y/N) follows close behind. Shoving Hanji out I shut the door then turn back to my wife who stood there in confusion and slight worry. Suddenly I pull her into my arms holding her tightly, I didn't want her seeing my face, holding the back of her head I made sure she didn't move. "A-are you okay?" she asks.

I nod my head. "Better than okay brat. What do you fuckin' think?" I ask.

"I don't know what to think with you. You were so calm then suddenly just kicked Hanji out I-"

I pull her back and look at her directly. "We're having a child, I didn't want Hanji to see my reaction." I say as I drop to my knees. Lifting (Y/N)'s shirt I press soft kisses at her stomach, I feel her fingers run through my hair.

"You big idiot." she chuckles, standing back up I left her into my arms and carry her back to the couch. I held her tightly not wanting her to leave.

"I promise I'll be a good father, I promise." I tell her. She squeezes me tightly and giggles softly.

"I know." she whispers. 


	53. Strong

~853~

 

~(Y/N)~

 

It's been two years since finding out I was pregnant since Levi and I got married. Now, we had a baby boy who was nearly two and a handful. Levi told me that he and Hanji were trying to gain allies that would protect us against Marley and even other countries beyond our island. Kiyomi Azumabito was one person they were trying to persuade. She was from a country called Hizuru which was to the east.

I didn't pay much attention now that I was caring for a child and taking care of the farm. Levi did as much as he could with his time off when he had it. At the moment I was watching our son eat making sure he wouldn't choke on his food while waiting for Levi to return home. Having a baby did change a lot of things, but there was plenty that remained the same. With a napkin, I gently wipe at (C/N)'s* face cleaning off the food around his mouth. *(C/N) = (Child/Name)

Hearing the door open I turn my head finding Levi walking in, he swiped at his forehead ridding of the sweat. It was a warm day so warm I had to open all the windows and let the animals out. Standing up from the chair I turn to him greeting him with a soft kiss. He sits down and gets himself a glass of water.

"How did it go? Did you talk to them?" I ask.

He nods his head. "Eren isn't pleased with using Historia, I can't say I like it either." he says.

"I wouldn't blame him, I mean I wouldn't want a friend going through something like that- hell I wouldn't want to be in Historia's shoes having to sacrifice her children just so we can survive, all because you come from a long bloodline like hers." I tell him.

He nods his head and lets out a sigh. "Have you eaten anything?" he asks.

I shook my head, I was too busy taking care of (C/N) and dealing with the animals today that I didn't have time. Luckily Flegel has been kind enough to send some people to help here and there but today was one of those days where I was alone. He stood up and turned back to the kitchen, standing up I wanted to help. "Sit your ass down." he orders calmly.

He knew I wouldn't listen so he turned to make sure I had done so and when he found me standing there still he points down. With a sigh I plop back down in my chair, minutes passed before he turned with a small plate of food for the both of us. Leaning forward I start to eat while watching over (C/N). "You need to make sure you're taking care of yourself. There will be times I won't be here and I can't worry about you not eating or bathing for that matter." he says.

"I know, it's just (C/N) has been so needy lately. And the animals-"

"I know, and if I have to we can get someone to help out around here so you're not working yourself to death." he says.

I let out a sigh and lean back in my seat. "Things were so much easier back then. I mean I love (C/N) and everything..." I trail off as I watch our son play with his food.

"I know. I would take more time off to help-"

"I already told you no. Hanji needs you, and so does your squad." I tell him.

He chuckles at my response, after finishing his food he came back to the table and grabbed (C/N). "Come on little man, time for a bath." he says. Smiling I watch as Levi walks away, he comes around the table and kisses the top of my head.

"You finish up, then go take a nap you deserve it." he mutters.

With a sigh, I watch as he takes (C/N) to the other bathroom by his room. Sitting there I look back at my plate and slowly start eating again until I finished. Afterward, I joined Levi in the bathroom to help him clean our son. Even though he told me to rest, I wasn't tired yet. Glancing back at me, he lets out a long sigh before looking back at (C/N). Kneeling against the tub I help wash him by gently pouring water on his back. Letting out a sigh I rest my head on the edge of the tub.

 

_~Memory~_

 

_Looking in the mirror, I looked at my round belly. I was about six months pregnant, I wasn't fitting into my shirts. The only thing I could really wear was my nightgowns since they were long enough. With a sigh I rest my hand on my belly, the bathroom door opens and Levi pops his head in._

_"What are you doing?" he asks._

_"Uh, nothing-"_

_"You've been in here for almost an hour." he says, opening the door wider when he found I wasn't naked or on the toilet. I let out a sigh and turn to him. "You're looking at yourself again aren't you?" he asks._

_I was feeling more self-conscious than before, my boobs were leaking, things just weren't normal anymore. I was still getting used to all the changes that were being made within the house and myself. Pulling down my dress again Levi stops my hands and lets out a sigh. "Stop, you look fine. Standing here looking at yourself isn't going to change anything. And it's only making you feel worse." he says._

_The first couple of months I didn't mind too much, but now I was bumping into things and worry about the baby's room, their food, what they were going to wear- hell I haven't even picked out a name yet. Glancing back at the mirror I frown, I didn't feel great. I barely left the house because I was afraid of falling and hurting the baby. I even stayed away from certain foods and drinks because I would overhear other women speaking saying it isn't good for the baby- or other women would come up and tell me I shouldn't get something. I didn't know what I was doing and I didn't have my mother to help me._

_"(Y/N) stop." Levi says, pulling me out of the bathroom he leads me over to the couch. I was so worried about this baby and how unprepared I was I couldn't believe months ago I was actually excited. What if I couldn't do it? What if the child hates me? What if- "Hey." Levi says bringing me back to reality for a moment. I didn't notice but I guess I was starting to cry, Levi looked at me with worry while the back of his fingers came to wipe my eyes._

_I quickly turn away feeling really ugly to be crying in front of him. "Hey, stop hiding-"_

_"I have no idea what I'm doing and- I'm scared of doing the wrong thing, I don't want to hurt this baby and at the same time I feel disgusting- I don't know how you look at me sometimes." I croak as I hide my face in my hands._

_"You're not disgusting- I would know." he says as he brings me into his arms, I shake my head._

_He grabs my hands and places them down on his lap. "(Y/N) look at me." he orders, I shake my head and shut my eyes. "Look, at me." he says in a slower calmer tone. I let out a sigh and slowly do as told._

_"I can't do it Levi, I'm not ready." I cry._

_"Shh." he coos as he brings me in closer, now resting his head on mine. "Yes you can, and it's okay not to feel ready." he says._

_Sniffling I bring my head up and look at him. "What makes you think I can?" I ask._

_Wiping my tears he looks me in the eyes seriously. "Because you've made it this far. And because you're strong, and because you have me and friends who are here to help you." he says._

_"But what if-"_

_He shakes his head. "No what ifs. I get you're scared, honestly, so am I. I will do whatever I can to make sure you don't feel like this or think you're not going to be a good mother. If I have to I will ask Hanji to let me go temporarily so I can stay here with you and make sure you get through this." he says._

_I shake my head and move away. "No- Levi you can't-"_

_"Yes I can, and I will if I have to." he quickly gets up off the couch and kneels before me, resting in between my legs. "You wanna know what I see?" he asks._

_I let out a groan and roll my eyes knowing he was gonna try and make me feel better by saying sweet things. "Sure." I say curtly._

_"I see a strong, beautiful woman, who is scared she won't be the perfect mother. But to me, you're already just that. You've gone to great lengths to make sure you're carrying a healthy baby. You're self-conscious about your body but there isn't anything wrong with it. If I have to I'll remind you like I always do, I'll remind you until you can see yourself the way I see you." he finishes._

_I let out a sigh and watch as he kisses my belly when suddenly he backs away in slight shock. I felt it too placing my hand on my belly I felt it again. The baby was kicking, laughing I look down watching my belly move a little each time the baby kicked. Levi's fingertips traced over which made the baby kick a little more. We both then look at each other before our eyes return to look at my belly._

 

_~Memory Over~_

 

I was ridiculous back then I guess. Smiling gently I study my baby's face, he had hair like his father but had my eyes. He was healthy and pretty happy for the most part when he wasn't fussing for food or to be changed.

It was hard in the beginning, not knowing how to feed him or to even get him to latch on when feeding. Let alone how to even change him. But thankfully Levi was right there with me also completely clueless. We were really scared on the day baby (C/N) decided to come.

 

_~Memory~_

 

_Levi called for the midwives after I went into labor. My water had broken, laying in bed one of the women pushed Levi out of the room while another woman tended to me making sure I was prepared to start pushing._

_It felt like it was going on forever, the pain would come and go, it was becoming frequent this pain. The two women prepared a blanket for when the baby arrived and I could hear Levi outside the door begging to be let in. "Let him in." I order. I didn't care if Levi saw down there, and once he was let back in he came to my side grabbing my hand._

_"You got this, okay? You're gonna be fine." he mutters against my forehead while holding my hand tightly._

_"Okay, start pushing (Y/N) one of the women told me, the other stood off to the side ready to take the baby. Doing as told I lunge forward giving it my all to push, Levi held my shoulders while still holding my hand. Holding my breath I push as hard as I can up until I tired myself out and got a little light headed. When they told me they could see the baby's head I felt a burning sensation down there that hurt like hell._

_After a few seconds of breathing and relaxing, I had to go again. "Breathe (Y/N)." the woman tells me, taking deep breaths I push again and feel the woman start to pull slightly at the baby. "Just a little more." she says._

_Groaning in pain I push some more, up until I felt relief. "A boy." the woman says as she looks to Levi. The next thing I heard was crying and a snipping sound of them cutting the umbilical cord. I remain lying there with my legs spread apart, my baby was given to me after delivery. The one midwife said it was good to have skin to skin contact. Resting on my chest I rest my hand on their back. Tilting my head I look to see my baby's face, Levi walks around to see too. He looked at our son in awe._

_After a few minutes, the baby opened their eyes. But soon the one midwife that stood waiting took the baby while the other went to go get cleaned up. We both waited patiently, Levi looks down at me, his hand on my forehead gently caressing my sweaty skin. "You did it." he mutters, leaning down he places a soft kiss on my mouth before walking over to see the baby again._

_The midwife, after cleaning the baby and wrapping him up, she hands him off to Levi who, slowly held out his arms. The midwife stayed close showing Levi how to hold him. Walking back over Levi kept his eyes on the baby, returning to me he bends down letting me see him again. The baby was looking around curious about where he was. "Hi." I mutter, it caught his attention which made me smile weakly._

_"What do you want to name him?" Levi asks._

 

_~Memory Over~_

 

"(Y/N)." I hear Levi call.

Coming out of it, I quickly look around then at him. "What?" I ask.

"Come on, bathtime is over." he says.

I sigh and stand up on my feet and walk out of the bathroom. "Where is (C/N)?" I ask.

"In bed." he answers, grabbing my head he led me over to the bedroom. After entering he shut the door and before I had time to react he lifted me up into his arms.

"Woah- Levi-"

"Shh, you'll wake the baby." he whispers.

Leaning down I kiss him while he turns away from the door, heading over to the bed he lays me down while his lips were still locked onto mine, opening my mouth slightly his tongue dives in deepening the kiss. It had been a while since Levi and I had sex, we both had been so busy. My hips arch up begging for his touch, making him smirk. "I hope we don't wake the baby...because I'm gonna make you scream." he whispers. Smiling I pull him back down for another heated kiss. 


	54. Two Dangerous Brothers

~854~

 

~(Y/N)~

 

After doing some cleaning and feeding (C/N) lunch there was a knock at the door. Walking over I let out a sigh as I open the door. It was a cadet, and for a mere second I thought the worst thing possible up until he handed me an envelope. "Oh, thank you." I mutter as I take the letter from him.

He nods and turns back heading down the path while I stood there. (C/N) ran up to me and tugged at my pants, looking down I smile then go to pick him up. Resting him on my hip I then go and open the letter. "We finally got a letter from papa." I tell him.

Going over to the couch we both sit down, (C/N) now sitting in my lap. As I open the letter I pull out the note and unfold it and begin reading my husbands writing.

_(Y/N),_

_I hope you're doing well, I would wait to tell you in person but I miss you. Luckily our mission is over here in Marley. Although I wouldn't call it much of a success, we do have Eren and Zeke in our custody but it cost a lot of innocent lives._

_Not to mention we lost someone within my squad. Cadet Sasha Braus was shot and killed by a brat and her friend. We have them too and will be on our way home. I assume we'll be there within the next few days. Anyway, I'll see you soon brat._

_~Levi_

Smiling I fold the note and set it on the coffee table along with the other letters. "He'll be home soon." I inform my three-year-old. Standing back up I head to the kitchen to clean off (C/N)'s high chair. I felt relieved though knowing Levi would soon be home, but sure enough he'd be gone again dealing with Zeke or Eren.

 

~Days Later~

 

With (C/N) resting on my hip I watched as the blimp landed on the ground. Pointing at it I got (C/N) to look at it. After a few minutes, the door finally opened and people began walking out. I saw Eren in cuffs as they led him to a carriage.

Next, I watched as Levi stepped out and looked around, that was until his eyes met mine. He smirks and walks down the ramp and over to us in which he stops once I set (C/N) down. Levi missed his first steps but now was his chance to see. "Go to Daddy." I whisper. Squatting down I gently push him towards Levi. Curious he stumbles around while looking around, Levi slowly walks up not wanting to startle his son and once (C/N) got to him Levi took him into his arms.

Holding him, Levi kisses the top of his head. "He's gotten so big, hey baby." he greets before kissing me.

"Hey." I saw with a soft smile.

"I got a few minutes, how are you?" he asks.

Resting his hand on my back he both walk a little bit. "Good, everything's good. (C/N) did have a fever not too long ago but thanks to some of the cadets that were in training they were around to help out. Plus the stuff Hanji sent really helped out so I'll need to thank her." I tell him.

Pressing his lips into the side of my head he lets out a sigh, he was relieved to be home. "That's good. I wish I could spend more time with you but I have to take Zeke away for a bit and keep watch." he informs me.

"Okay, how long will that be?" I ask out of curiosity.

He shrugs his shoulders. "I'm not sure, hopefully not too long. But I'd stay out of town...you've heard about the Jaegerists right? If things get worse they'll go after anyone who's trying to keep Zeke and Eren apart that includes you since you're with me...if you sense trouble go to Historia's, she's far from the villages you'll be safe with her." he warns me softly.

I nod my head. "Not to mention Eren's unpredictable right now. He'll be imprisoned for the time being." he also warns.

"He's trying to find another way in order to save Historia isn't he?" I ask.

He nods, "Thing is there isn't really another way...I don't think." he mutters.

Letting out a sigh I nod. He had kept me up to date with everything that was going on, it won't be long before Marley is at our doorstep. I'm sure they've already declared war on our ass, looking down at my son he looks back up at me then at Levi. "Maybe I should head to Historia's now-"

"No-" he stops and sighs. "I don't mean to worry you. I just want you to be careful. Don't go to hers just yet not until you know people are coming after you too. Only Hanji knows what I tell you...so as long as it's just us you shouldn't have to worry too much." he says.

I nod. "Write to me again okay? And watch your back, Zeke may have come back with us, but that doesn't mean he's completely on our side. Who knows what kind of ulterior motives he has." I mutter to him.

He nods then leans in to kiss me again. "I will, promise." he says with that he pecks his son's head then hands (C/N) over before he rushes off to the carriage containing Zeke. With a sigh, I watch as he steps in, I smile and wave only wishing I had more time with him. I even for once prayed he'd to keep him safe.

 

~Levi~

 

Shutting the door I sit across from him and cross my arms. "Never pegged you for the married type." Zeke says.

"Tch, I guess you shouldn't assume." I mumble, the carriage took off heading through Trost heading to the titan forest. The ride was mostly quiet until we reached town and Zeke decided to bring up that people got news of our 'victory'.

I let out a few threats while keeping my glare on him. I wasn't going to let his little polite act throw me off one bit. Nor was he going to let him see his half brother any time soon, because who knows what they'd plan. Surely something that wouldn't benefit anyone here. 


	55. The Days of Being A Soldier

~(Y/N)~

 

The days pass as things seem to only get worse. First, it started with Darius's assassination when a bomb was hidden within his chair that tortured a member of the interior police back when they were after us. Not to mention Eren escaped, thanks to Hanji's quick visit I was up to date. _How I missed the days of being a soldier._ But now it seemed as though I was a lot safer now that I was no longer on the front lines let alone a cadet.

Sitting in Levi's office I had my journal in front of me re-reading over some things trying to remember. (C/N) was in the living room playing with his toys, the door was open and I could see him sitting on the floor. I smile then look back down at the notebook reading over the contents.

 

_~Memory~_

_~(Y/N)~_

 

_Mikasa ran outside to check on Armin. While I knelt next to Levi stitching his wounds, luckily he wasn't shut... only a few cuts from being nicked by bullets. We were hidden in an abandoned barn to regroup._

_I too had my wounds but overlooked them and only tended to Levi. Unfortunately, not all of us were lucky enough to make it out. Once Levi's shoulder had been stitched I place a bandage over it before standing up._

_He reached forward and grabbed his shirt to put back on. For now, we just needed to rest for a while and regain our strength. I begin to walk away when I felt Levi grab my hand, looking back I find him standing there holding the bandages in his other hand. "We've still got time before we eat... let me tend to your wounds." he mutters._

_Nodding I go and sit in the same spot he once occupied while he kneels before me. I quickly unbutton the shirt I had been wearing to reveal my tank top underneath. There on my left arm was a deep gash, even though it stopped bleeding I couldn't leave it open like this. As I look down at my shoulder I found the scars... but suddenly draw a blank as to where I got them._

_"The scars... just seem to keep adding up." he mutters._

_Nodding slightly I don't answer. "Yours too... you have just as many as it seems." I say._

_Slowly he pushed a new needle through and to the other side as he starts pulling the flashback together. With my right hand, I gently place it on his cheek, my fingers gently grazing over the bandage. "I'm sorry about the others... if we had realized sooner-_

_Levi placed his pointer finger on my lips hushing me. "They risked their lives to help us get further to saving humanity... we will honor their deaths when the time comes... but for now, we gotta keep fighting." he says. Nodding my head I rest my forehead against his._

 

_~Memory Over~_

 

With a sigh, I shut it and push it away from me as I sit back in the seat. _Hopefully, Levi is having better luck away from this._ I started to wonder if I should get going over to Historia's now...it wasn't safe since we were close to the fighting. And I didn't want (C/N) to get caught in the middle of it.

Stepping out of the office I head into the bedroom where I packed a few things into a bag along with food and water. I even packed things for the baby so I was ready to go if things got worse. With a sigh, I place the bag in the living room while I look down at (C/N). _I hope he's alright._


	56. Popular

~Levi~

 

Zeke told me of how he used gas that contained his spinal fluid to turn the people of Ragako into titans. Glaring at him he instead used the term 'that village'. "It's not 'that village' it's Ragako...the place where you massacred innocent lives." I growl.

"Yes, I wanted to avoid doing that but if I hadn't Marley would have found out I'm loyal to Eldia and we wouldn't be here with the hope for this island." Zeke says.

There was a brief pause. "Besides didn't we talk about this before? When you brought me here? Why are you repeating the same story-"

"Because it's clear you don't feel guilty at all. I'm not sure if you're really here to save every Eldian. But I know for sure that you don't give a rats ass about human lives that's for sure." I say glaring at him harshly.

He lifts his head slightly. Next, he started rambling on about being popular which made me glare at him more. "Although you must've have been for some time since you've found yourself a wife who has then given you a child-"

"Don't talk about them as if you are familiar with me." I interrupt.

He shrugs it off and turns his head slightly. "Anyways, when do I do my experiment with Eren?" he asks.

I shrug my shoulders. "That's not for me to decide, I'm waiting for orders from headquarters." I answer.

He hums softly as he looks down. "If they think they have enough time, tell them that they're wrong." he says.

I nod. "For once I agree with you beardy." I mutter.

"Why don't you tell me about your wife. Instead of talking about dreary things like Ragako." he says.

I let out a sigh and cross my arms. "She was a random woman we picked up after she collapsed in the middle of the road. She later became a member of my squad. She was an annoying little shit who turned out to be someone I care for." I answer quickly and rather vaguely not giving too much detail.

"And your marriage...it's been a pleasant one?" he asks.

I let out a sigh, I didn't like talking about (Y/N) to him. I didn't need him knowing my weaknesses. "Yes." I answer.

He sits up and looks up towards the sky. "I planned to one day marry...but with the situation, I'm in, I gave up on that dream." he says.  _I bet, not like the marriage would've lasted that long if he's dying soon._

"That's too bad." I mutter.

"And your child, I assume will join the military when they come of age?" he asks.  _Okay, I'm starting to get really annoyed with all the questions._ I let out a sigh and stand up.

"If  _they_  so choose. What they want for a future is up to them. I will be supportive no matter what they want to do with their time." I answer. "Enough questions, read this." I say as I toss a book in his lap. 


	57. This Isn't Home

~(Y/N)~

 

With (C/N) in my arms under the cloak, I watched as Hanji and the others stepped into the carriage. She had given something to one of the cadets but I didn't hear what she said. The other two were cuffed and pushed by what seemed to be the Jaegerists. And I could see that Floch was the one rounding them up.

I wondered where Eren was. Maybe inside, talking to Mikasa and Armin since I hadn't seen them come out yet. Before they could catch sight of me I headed back to my horse, getting on I head back to the house prepared to ride towards Historia's farm to seek safety.

Things were only getting worse and it was because Eren was trying to find his brother, or so I overheard when Floch started asking Hanji where Zeke was. Soon they'd probably be looking for me since I knew. Levi told me.

Passing through the inner gate I kick at the horse's side a little harder making it speed up. Turning down the path I look down at (C/N) who was looking up at me curiously.  _I'll leave (C/N) with Historia then go to Levi let him know what's going on and maybe get him to come with me._

Once I was home I grabbed my bags and started getting ready to leave but as I was just about to go to the door I stop when I hear, "Mama." (C/N) had said things before but it was clear this time. Looking back I find him standing up looking at me in confusion. And I thought back to the times we spent together and watching as he took his first steps.

 

_~Memory~_

 

_I was in the kitchen washing mine and (C/N)'s dishes from dinner. Levi was out again dealing with Eren and the others, this time he was gone longer than before. After drying them off and setting them in the cabinet to my left I turn around._

_My eyes widened when I saw what my son was doing. He was standing on his own, with no assistance from holding something, he was a little wobbly but stood tall and managed to balance himself. "Oh my-" I stop and drop to my knees, with open arms I signal for him to come over._

_"Come on." I mutter._

_Slowly he started to walk over, taking each step slowly as he continued to wobble his way over. He looked around and held a goofy little smile. But once he focused enough he rushed over to me and fell into my lap. "Good job!" I praise as I pick him up in my lap._

_At that moment I was happy at the small accomplishment he made. And as I cradled him in my arms, my smile fades realizing Levi didn't get to see it. Levi would've been just as proud...maybe or he would've wondered what the big deal was about him learning how to walk because everyone learns eventually._

_Another thing, (C/N) was growing up without really ever seeing his father due to the missions and duties of a soldier. I couldn't ask Levi to quit, especially when he was so focused on fulfilling Erwin's promise. Although the moments Levi did share with (C/N) were precious, and Levi made sure he spent as much time with his son in between mission as much as he could. But it never stopped me from missing him. "Let's get ready for bed." I say now standing up with (C/N) in my arms._

 

_~Memory Over~_

 

Opening my arms out to him I kneel down. Rushing over to me he wraps his arms around my neck as I lift him up. "I'm sorry baby, but we have to go away for a little while." I whisper. I didn't want to leave home but it was no longer safe here. And I knew Hanji would have to tell Floch where Zeke was if she wanted to live or if Floch threatens to hurt her subordinates.

As I turn back to the door there was a knock. And my heart stopped.


	58. Seeking Shelter With The Queen

~(Y/N)~

 

Setting (C/N) back down I place him behind me in case it was someone who wanted to hurt us. As I open the door I peek out looking to find a girl standing there with a letter. It was the same girl who was with Hanji. "Commander Hanji wanted me to give you this." she says.

I nod and take it from her, my hands shaking in fear. "T-thank you." I say before shutting the door. Flipping the lock I turn back and rip the letter open and unfold it. Hanji had written it, well scribbled it.

_You need to hurry and leave. I've only got a couple of minutes to get this all out but Floch has sent a group to come kill you before they do so to Levi. I tried to stop him, right now he's going to have me take him to where Zeke and Levi are. I suggest you go where Levi told you to and do not contact me until further notice._

With that, I drop the letter, grab (C/N) along with my bags and rush outside. My horse was by the door. Quickly I hook the bags on its side and set (C/N) on the horse. "Hang on sweetie, I don't want you to fall." I say.

Getting on the horse I grab onto the reigns and turn the horseback and head down the path again. This time heading for Historia's farm. With my hood up, I made no stops, fearing that if I slowed down for even a moment that Floch's group would be right behind me.

 

~Time Skip~

 

The gate opens thanks to one of the children. The farm was mainly an orphanage that Historia and Levi both planned together bringing kids from the underground city up here to lead better lives. "Thank you." I say.

My horse trots up a little further along the dirt path until I reach the house. I hope off the horse then grab (C/N). And there in the chair, I saw the queen sitting, with her hands resting on her growing belly. As I stood there looking at her for a moment I then quickly bow. "Your Highness." I greet.

She smiles weakly. "No need for formalities (Y/N). Levi informed me you'd arrive here at some point. It's a shame to see so many of our comrades turn their backs on us." she says.

I nod in agreement. "Have you heard anything from Levi?" I ask.

She shook her head until a man came. "Come inside Historia, your body is fragile." the man says. With the sun going down I understood the reason too, the man steps over and helps her up while I continued to sit there.

"Come (Y/N). I'm sure you and your child are hungry." she says.

Nodding I pick up my son and walk up the stairs then into the house. As I stood in the doorway I look back and let out a sigh.  _The forest shouldn't be too far from here. I'll leave in the morning._  Shutting the door behind me I go and take a seat with them at their table as the food was laid out on the table. Two plates were set down for both me and my son, I pick off some food for him and lay it on his plate.

I could feel Historia's eyes on me. "He's gotten big since the last time I saw him." she says.

I smile and nod. "Yeah, he's growing up pretty fast. And you, I'm sure you're already feeling the baby kick." I say.

She nods. "A little." she mutters.

After that, the room fell silent as I first let (C/N) eat before I got something myself. When dinner was finished Historia slowly stood up. Your room is through that door, I'm sorry I don't have a crib for your son to sleep in." she says.

"It's okay, he's been sleeping in the bed with me for some time now." I answer.

She smiles and nods before retiring to her room. Letting out a sigh I turn back to my child and clean his face off. He seemed tired like me, as he yawned but he also needed a bath. Yawning right after him I stack mine and his plate on top of one another. I was about to take it to the sink when Historia's friend came over and took them. "Go ahead and get some rest." he says.

I nod. "Thank you." I sigh. Grabbing (C/N) I hear for the bedroom. I guess Historia had another person bring in the bags attached to my horse. With a sigh, I set (C/N) down on the bed. At least we were safe now, and tomorrow I'd go and make sure Levi was too. After giving (C/N) a bath I place him back on the bed and get in next to him. Laying with my arm draped over his waist I let out a tired sigh.

"Mama, where is papa?" he asks.

I let out another sigh. It made me happy when he talked, he didn't usually. He was a quiet kid, but I smile and kiss the top of his head. "Your father is camping out in a forest somewhere. Working." I answer.

Turning to me he hides his face in my shirt. "I want papa." he mumbles.  _I couldn't agree more._


	59. Support

~Levi~

 

I should've known he'd pull something sooner or later. I just didn't think it would involve my subordinates. He thought I wouldn't be able to kill them, but I did, and I didn't like that I had to. After using the thunder spear on him, I grabbed a fist full of his hair dragging him out of the woods.

Now, it was just him and I.  _I'll have to keep my guard up._  Finding the wagon that brought us here I use the remainder of a thunder spear I had and impaled him with it, while I tied a piece of wire to his neck that connected to the other end of the thunder spear. So if he moved it would go off.

I got the horses going, and when an hour or so passed by and the sun started to come up, he finally woke once his body healed enough. He looked at me shocked and I raise my hand. "Wait, don't move." I warn. Shocked he looks down at what I had done to him.

"The thunder spears fuse is connected to a wire that is around your neck. If you move recklessly you'll make it go off from your abdomen. You'll probably end up in two pieces." I warn him further.

Zeke started couching a bit before tilting to the side to vomit, I watched in disgust while the horses continued to move on. "Given the state, you're in it's hard for me to tell you not to die...not that I have sympathy for you anyway...because you treaded over the lives of my subordinates was all apart of your plan. Tell me was being covered in shit and vomit while bawling your eyes out part of your plan too?" I ask. I stood up and began slashing at his feet cutting them off little by little.

He screams in pain as I do so leading up to just below his knee. "Shut up! If I don't cut you up like this, an asshole like you will turn into a titan, right?" I ask.

Zeke continues to scream in pain, once I was done I stand there watching him. "Where- Where are my glasses?!" he asks loudly.

"How the hell should I know? It's not like you'll be needing them anymore anyway." I answer. After a bit he calms down and seems to pass out again, which I was grateful for that I didn't have to hear his excessive crying like a bitch. Then I hear him mumbling stuff, letting out a huff I go to the front of the wagon and control the horses.

 

~Time Skip~

 

The clouds came in and the rain began to pour soon after. Pulling my hood up I glance back hearing him mutter things. Steam was still coming out of his feet but he was close to fully regenerating. Stopping the horses I turn back to him. I thought I heard him say euthanasia. "Did you say something? Euthanasia or something?" I ask.

I go back and stand beside him looking down at him. "You know you're gonna end up dying in some stinky titan's mouth, while hearing the sound of your body getting chewed up, but...wouldn't that be an awfully gentle way for you to die?" I ask. Looking down I glare at him. "Compared to the lives of my comrades you stole." I say.

He looks up at me tiredly. "I didn't steal them..." he mutters. "I saved them...those children from this cruel world." he mumbles.

"Looks like your legs grew back." I say as I pull a blade out, ready to slice him up again.

Then he turns his head and yells, "Watch me Mr. Xaver!"

My eyes widened as I watched him pull his head back detonating the thunder spear. And before I had time to react I was caught in the explosion and sent flying away from the wagon.

 

~Hanji~

 

The sky was dark as I rode alongside Floch and his group seeking out Zeke and Levi. I was taking them to the forest but then I saw smoke and alerted the group. Heading in that direction we came upon a busted up wagon and a titan with steam coming out of it. "What the-" I stop and look around.

"Commander Hanji don't move around on your own!" one of the men warned me. As my eyes look to the river they widened when I saw a figure laying there. Quickly I jump off my horse and rush over to them wondering if they were still alive.

"Someone there!" I tell them.

Running over I fall to my knees on the soggy ground, grabbing the body I pull them up. "Are you still alive?" I ask loudly, then I looked at their face and my heart sank. "Levi?" His eyes were barely open and he had a cut doing down the right side of his face. My eyes tail down looking at his right hand. His pointer and middle finger were both missing.

The group of men came over herding around me. Shards of wood were stuck in his face too, they were scattered along his face. "Well I don't know what happened but we're lucky our number one threat is all bloodied up." Floch says reffering to Levi.

"Let's shoot him in the head." another man says.

"He's dead." I quickly say.

I began explaining that due to the fact he was caught in the explosion point-blank range that his injuries would be severe and fatal. And as I turn my head to look at him Floch looks at me suspiciously. "I can also take his pulse, let me have a look." he says. I glare back at him while holding Levi's head.

"Floch! There's something weird going on with this titan!" another cadet calls as we watch the titan start to act strange, more steam protruded from its stomach as it pushed itself off the ground.

Then emerging from the smoke while the sun came out through the clouds. Zeke Jaeger appeared, he had come out of a titan and we don't know how he got there in the first place.

I acted quickly and with Levi, I jump into the river letting the current take us downstream hoping it would lead us to Historia's. Their guns started to go off as I swim down the river quickly leaving the group behind. After some time I managed to lose them by the fast current. Levi was now on my back so I wouldn't drown him.  _I had to save him._


	60. A Time With You Again

~(Y/N)~

 

Historia made it so I couldn't leave, not to mention the rain had come too. In the kitchen, I washed her dishes for her while she sat outside soaking up the sun that was now out after the storm passed. (C/N) was outside too playing with the other children under the watchful eye of Historia's helpers.

As I stood there drying the dishes off I stop when I heard something. _"Bring him in quickly."_ I hear Historia.

The door flies open and Hanji rushes in, in her arms she had my husband who had seen better days. Dropping the cup in the sink I rush over and help her. "W-what happened?!" I ask. Suddenly my head feels light and I begin to feel faint. I couldn't think much less breathe at the sight of my husband.

"Ask later, we have to tend to his wounds before he bleeds out more." she warns. Nodding I lead her into what was mine and (C/N)'s bedroom. She sets him down and I step back, she was better with the medical stuff then I was. Historia asked for a few helpers to assist Hanji. Standing back I looked at Levi's face to find the large cut and shards protruding from his face.

"(Y/N) why don't you go wait outside for a bit, we'll need as much room as possible." Hanji says. Slowly I nod and rush out of the room. _I'll go stay with (C/N)._ Rushing outside I trudge through the soggy grass finding my son playing with a couple of kids. Forcing a smile I watch them play while the other helpers rush inside to aid my husband.

My mind was racing with too many thoughts good and bad. But I did my best to make sure my son wouldn't see me cry if I did, but I wouldn't know if he did because I passed out after falling to my knees. I wished, even hoped it was all a _dream_.

 

~Time Skip~

 

Hours passed after I woke, there was little to no update on how Levi was doing. I was scared that they couldn't help him and that he'd have to die. I knew that with his job came the risks, and I accepted it, but I didn't really take into full consideration that it would happen. Because I knew Levi was strong and fast, but this time he got caught.

Sitting in the grass with my son resting his head on my lap, I hear footsteps which made my heart race as they grew closer. Glancing back I find Hanji walking out, her face blank. "Come with me." she says.

I nod and wake (C/N) up. I tell him to go play again then stand up to my feet, I follow Hanji back to the house, walking up the steps, everyone stood outside and looked at me in shame which only made my heart drop. _This had to be a cruel joke, they want me to think he's dead but when I see him he's wide awake._ Entering the house Hanji and I stood outside the door. "He's lost a lot of blood...and I'm afraid that..he's not gonna make it. So unless you want me to keep trying, let me know now and we can get back to it. But I think Levi should rest now, he's been through a great deal. And I know that if he makes it through this he's only going to beat himself up for not fulfilling Erwin's promise. So you have to make a choice (Y/N)." she says.

 _Why me?_ Nodding I turn and enter the room, as I walked in I let out a shaky sigh. Walking up to the right side of the bed I sit down in the chair placed beside the bed. Sniffling I grab his left hand looking down at his ring then his right hand finding the two missing fingers. "You idiot, what were you thinking?" I mutter.

I shake my head. _I can't be angry, he's always been reckless with his life._ Letting out another sigh, I release his hands and place my hand on his cold forehead. They cleaned his face allowing me to see how bad the cut was. _You have to make a choice._ I shut my eyes and shake my head. I didn't want to because I knew that if I kept him alive he'd only suffer. And..if I let him die (C/N) would be without a father and I a husband.

"I don't know what the right choice is. I don't want to lose you- and...and I don't want you to suffer anymore." I croak. My head falls as I cry into my free hand, I shook my head before lifting it up to look at the ceiling. I breathe slowly calming myself down. _I gotta make the choice...one that I won't regret._

"I love you." I croak. "And I don't want you to hurt anymore. I'll..." I stop and sniffle some more. "I'll tell (C/N) that...you... you were very brave, and that you fought for a better future." I sob.

"And you should know...you were the best thing that has ever happened to me." I sob. I couldn't take it any longer, I stood up and lean over the bed. I press a kiss into his forehead as I shut my eyes tightly letting the tears seep from my eyes. The air was thin and made me want to pass out, stumbling away from the bed and out of the room, I shut the door then leaned against it.

"We will let him rest. He's done enough for you people." I say. Hanji and Historia along with the others looked at me sadly before nodding in understanding. _I need...I need to go find (C/N)._ Quickly heading for the door I rush out of the suffocating house and out to the field again. But the moment my feet touched the grass I fell to my knees crying loudly into my hands. Hanji ran after me and ended up telling me what happened since I forgot to ask after. And it only made it worse.

 

~Later That Evening~

 

I cried, for a while, I didn't even go looking for (C/N) who was now back inside. I told them not to move him yet. I sat back in the room now a little more composed than last time. "Mama." I hear (C/N) mutter. Turning my head I force a smile and open my arms to him.

Running over he jumps up and sits on my lap. "What's wrong with papa?" he asks.

I shook my head as I hug him from behind. "He's just a little cut up. But he's resting sweetie." I tell him.

"Will he wake?" he asks softly.

I shook my head. "Unfortunately sweetie, he's gonna be sleeping for a long time. But that's okay, he needs the rest don't you think?" I ask.

Looking back up at me he nods in agreement. Sniffling softly I stand up with him in my arms. "Why don't you say goodbye okay? We need to get going sweetie." He nods and climbs out of my arms. Resting beside his father he hugs him gently.

"Bye dad." he mumbles. Quickly I turn away feeling the tears build up again, and the burning sensation within my eyes. Walking back over I press a kiss into Levi's head.

"Rest easy...you deserve it." I whisper.

With that, I picked up (C/N) and we walked out of the bedroom. I said my goodbyes to Hanji and Historia knowing that I wouldn't be seeing them for a while. I told Hanji where I was headed if she made it out of this mess alive.

Now outside with them watching me, I got my horse ready with (C/N) holding on. I say goodbye one last time before getting on the horse myself. Pulling at the reins my horse turns for the gate and starts trotting in the direction. I was getting away from it all, not just for my protection but for my son's. Maybe someday I'll come back and remind myself of the time I had spent with these people, and how they became my real family.

Although Levi and I had been through so much together, so many things that tried to separate us, nothing could keep us apart, not death, space, nor time. No matter where we were we would always be together. And I was glad to have time with him...again.

The End...


	61. Epilogue

~(Y/N)~

 

I shot up from the bed huffing and looking around the room confused. My hands come up and pat my face it was wet from tears and sweat.  _W-where am I? Where's (C/N)?_  "H-hello?!" I call.

 _Why did everything look so weird?_  I stop thinking, let alone breathing when I hear footsteps heading towards the room. The door opens and the light flicks on, the room was bright and my vision a little blurred.  _Oh shit...I feel like I'm gonna-_  Hunching over the figure quickly steps over to me placing their hand on my back as I vomit into the bucket they just brought in.

Coughing a few times I let out a sigh and wipe my face. "You're okay now." a familiar voice says. Next rubbing my eyes my head darts up and watch my vision become clear. Levi. Giving him little time to react I pull him into my arms tightly as I gasp.

"What the hell?! I thought you were dead!" I cry loudly.

He shakes his head in my arms and holds me. "No, Hanji told me she found you passed out." he says pulling away I got a look at his face. He still had the large cut that was now a scar on his face. Grabbing his right hand I find his two fingers still missing.

"But I told her...to let you pass I-"

"It was all a dream baby. I'm right here." he says softly. I quickly wipe my tears and look around at the room some more.  _A dream? It was all a bad dream._

"Where are we?" I ask.

Backing away Levi's smirk drops. "I had no other choice. If we stayed we'd be in danger. Hanji understood I needed to take care of my family and let me go....she's probably dead now...or not I don't know." he says.

"Levi, what did you do?" I ask.

He looks out watching as our son walked into the room slowly. Picking him up Levi rests the boy on his hip and looks back at me. "I brought us to the future...you're in your mother's house. She's offered to let us stay here as long as we want...I'm sorry." he says.

My eyes widened as the words left his mouth.  _The future...but what about our house? Our journals...our-_  "I know it's a lot to take in, but I just wanted to make sure you were safe." he says. I couldn't be angry, he was alive, and so was our son. I shake my head and place my hand on his face. My thumb running over the bump from his scar.

"I'm just glad you're alive...we all are because of you." I mutter. Leaning in I kiss him only to have him jolt back when (C/N) starts whining and slapping his face.

"Ow brat." Levi says as he looks at (C/N) in confusion. Our son shakes his head before moving away wanting to be with me. Taking him into my arms he kisses me on the cheek and giggles softly making me chuckle.

"I guess someone got jealous." Levi says.

I chuckle and nod. "Can you tell my mother I'm awake?" I ask.

Nodding he leans over and kisses my head before heading for the door. Looking to (C/N) I let out a sigh and smile.  _It was all a dream...Levi didn't die...he's right here._  Then hearing a knock at the door I turn to find my mother looking in at me. "So are you here to stay?" she asks.

Glancing back at Levi I then look back at her. I nod and smile, "Yeah, we are." I say. (C/N) then jumps out of the bed and goes to his grandmother allowing Levi and I some time alone as he walks in. My mother shut the door for us and Levi sits on the edge of the bed.

"You're not upset right?" he asks.

I shook my head. "No, you did what you had to. But what about your memories? Your duties-"

"I have written down everything I need to know. As for my duties, my family comes first, always. And once I was better I got you two out of there as fast as I could. Hanji had to help of course." he says.

"How long was I out for? Where was I even found?" I ask.

"Hanji said she found your head against a rock, she said you must've fainted and hit your head hard on the rock. So you were out cold for a few days." he says.

Nodding I lay back and sigh and now that I think about it- "What about Andrew too? Who knows what'll happen if he gets-"

"Andrew died a year ago. Your mother told me it was from a drug overdose, he's not gonna get you." Levi cuts me off, I let out a sigh.

"I'm sure you're hungry." he says.

"Starving." I say with a weak smile.

He chuckles and nods. "I'll bring you something. I guess according to your mom (F/F)* is your favorite dish." he says. (F/F)= Favorite/Food

I knew what he was talking about then, I smile and nod. Standing up off the bed he turns and kisses me again this time without our son smacking him away. "I'll be back, and you can tell me about this dream." he says.  _Not so sure about that._  I lay back as he leaves the room again to get me food.  _Thank god he's alright._  Turning my head I look at the photo to my left, it was of me and Levi kissing in front of the fire....from...the campfire. I was slowly remembering faster than the last time may be due to the fact I also had my journals back when I was living in 854 with Levi.

But now I was home. And this time no one can hurt us anymore, we could live freely without fearing titans or crazy men trying to kill everyone. We were free.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I bet I gave you guys a real scare there. I hope you enjoyed the book, it's sad that it has finally come to an end. But I'm glad you all enjoyed the books considering all that has happened. 
> 
> Thank you for the love and support you have given me and this series I will dearly miss writing this book, but will look back from time to time. This is the first series I have finished and I am both relieved and sad because this was my favorite series to write. I'm glad it ended the way it did and I hope you liked it too! 
> 
> Anyway thank you all so much, and I hope you check out my other works if you're interested :) ~K.K


End file.
